Save Me
by Leust16
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry est tombé dans le coma. Draco, voulant le comprendre, trouve le moyen de communiquer avec lui, mais comment ramener à la vie quelqu'un pour qui il n'y'a plus d'espoir?
1. Obsession

**Auteur**: LouPotter

**Titre**: Save me

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Draco/Harry

**Warning**: Au cas ou ce ne serait pas assez clair, cette histoire présente une relation homosexuelle (oulala !), donc les homophobes, hop hop, on se bouge

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, évidemment, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur:** Alors, pour la petite histoire. Cette fic était censée, à l'origine, être une OS sur la chanson My Immortal de Evanescence. Il se trouve qu'elle à grandit… Elle se place après le tome 7, donc pas mal de spoilers. Quelques détails ont tout de même été changés, genre Rogue ne meurt pas, mais vous verrez par la suite…

Sinon, ben ce chapitre est plutôt un prologue qu'autre chose, et puis, ben, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Obsession. **

Draco entra dans la pièce sombre qu'il avait eut tant de mal à atteindre. Les reflets de la lune sur la pièce blanche immaculée suffisaient à créer suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il puisse voir clairement. Et il voyait : le survivant était étendu sur un lit devant lui, endormi, ou plus exactement, dans le coma, comme lui avait expliqué Severus Rogue. La grande bataille de Poudlard avait eut lieu six semaines plus tôt. Et comme cela avait été écrit, Harry Potter avait vaincu le mage noir. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans mal, beaucoup de ses amis étaient morts ce jour là : un des gamins Weasley, Lupin, sa cousine Nymphadora, et beaucoup d'autres que Draco n'avait pas retenus.

Draco s'approcha du lit, il tira une chaise et s'assit. Il remarqua dans un renfoncement du mur une dizaine de petites bulles de couleurs. Il s'agissait d'un moyen qu'utilisaient les médicomages pour surveiller l'état des organes de leur patient. Les bulles vertes indiquaient la bonne santé, les bleues, la maladie et les rouges l'état critique. Toutes les bulles de Potter étaient bleues, à l'exception d'une, probablement celle de son cerveau, qui restait profondément verte. Draco nota aussi que la bulle magique qui surveillait l'état du cœur de Potter commençait à tirer sur le violet.

En le regardant, il se dit que le jeune homme avait l'air de dormir, tranquillement. Après avoir vaincu le mage noir, Harry Potter s'était écroulé, il avait été blessé, et avait à nouveau survécut au sortilège de la mort. Personne ne s'était étonné que la fatigue et le stress ait eus raison de lui. Il avait été transporté à sainte Mangouste sous les hourras de ses nombreux admirateurs et les médicomages avaient été formels, Potter se remettrait très vite. Tous avaient attendus son réveil pour fêter sa victoire avec lui, mais voilà, même si Potter s'était très bien remis de ses blessures comme l'avaient prédis ses médecins, il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en repensant à tous ce qui l'avait mené jusque là. Les six dernières semaines avaient été remplies d'arrestations dans tous le pays, maintenant que le mage noir était mort, les mangemorts étaient en fuite. Beaucoup avaient été appréhendés par le ministère qui avait lui-même était repris en main par l'ordre du phoenix. Ils recherchaient sans relâche des assassins, des bourreaux. Draco, lui, n'étaient rien pour eux, il n'avait jamais rien fait, il faisait juste office de lâche dans cette guerre. Bien sur, ils avaient voulu l'emprisonner, mais Severus s'était porté garant pour lui, il vivait désormais sous sa surveillance. Draco pensa à son parrain avec un sourire. Severus était sorti de cette guerre, contre toute attente, en véritable héros. Il avait révélé sous l'emprise du véritaserum, à un ordre du Phoenix estomaqué, qu'il ne les avait jamais trahit, qu'il avait toujours occupé son rôle d'espion auprès de Voldemort, qu'il avait tenté d'aider Harry Potter à remplir sa mission, et mieux encore, qu'il avait tout fait pour protéger les élèves de Poudlard des mauvais traitement infligés par Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Severus Rogue, à son plus grand déplaisir, était alors devenu l'un des plus grand héros que cette guerre avait put connaître. Il générait dorénavant à chacun de ses déplacements des émeutes d'admirateurs. Des foules de groupies s'extasiaient devant son courage, plaignaient la solitude dont il avait du être la victime durant l'année ou Voldemort avait régné sur le pays, et Severus détestait ça. Draco avait appris avec surprise qu'avant qu'il ne vienne s'installer chez lui sous décision du tribunal magique, Severus passait le plus clair de son temps avec les Weasley qui, si ils admettaient son innocence et son courage, continuaient de le détester allégrement, et cela pour son plus grand bonheur. Et souvent, Severus venait voir Potter aussi.

Draco regarda à nouveau le visage de Potter et éprouva un immense regret. Rien n'avait changé ! Depuis 4 semaines qu'il vivait chez Severus, et peut être même avant cela, il était totalement obsédé par Harry Potter. Sans cesse, les dernières fois ou il l'avait vu lui tournaient dans la tête, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, oui pourquoi Potter lui avait sauvé la vie le jour de la Grande Bataille ? Et comme un gamin ingrat, il finissait invariablement par se dire qu'il ne lui devait rien, qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé !

Il repensa alors à ce qui l'avait emmené dans cette pièce cette nuit :

_Cela c'était passé une semaine plus tôt, Draco était seul chez Severus, affalé sur un canapé du salon et il s'ennuyait à mourir tout en maudissant le ministère de l'obliger à rester chez son garant à moins que celui-ci ne l'accompagne. Il entendit la porte claquer, puis un instant plus tard des pas dans son dos._

_-Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il à son parrain._

_-J'étais sorti, lui répondit simplement le célèbre maître des potions tout en s'asseyant face à lui, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main._

_-Je t'en pris Severus, supplia-t-il, abandonnant toute fierté. Je m'ennuie à mourir ! Alors si en plus tu refuses de discuter avec moi !_

_Son parrain le regarda un instant, très sérieux, puis soupira._

_-Je suis allé voir Potter._

_Draco fronça les sourcils de déplaisir, le survivant occupait déjà ses pensées, fallait-il en plus qu'il occupe ses conversations ? _

_-Et alors, le célèbre Harry Potter fête bien sa célèbre victoire avec ses célèbres amis ? demanda-t-il sur le ton méprisant qu'il ne réussissait si bien à adopter que quand il était question de Potter. Severus le regarda, l'air surpris._

_-Draco, Potter est toujours à sainte Mangouste._

_Le blond le regarda, surpris, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, une boule venait de se créer au fond de son estomac._

_-Le petit Potter a du mal à se remettre de son grand combat ? demanda-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi sarcastique, évitant de montrer sa curiosité._

_-Oui, répondit seulement son parrain toujours aussi sérieux._

_-Et ils t'ont obligé à aller le voir ? Petite rencontre entre héros ?_

_-Draco, je vais souvent voir Potter, pour savoir comment il va…_

_Draco regarda Severus, l'air surpris, il semblait sincère. Il eut un petit rire incrédule._

_-Et qu'est ce que tu peux bien avoir à faire de comment va notre cher Potter ?_

_Severus le regarda en soupirant, visiblement déçu qu'il régisse ainsi._

_-Quoi, tu es entré dans le fan club de Saint Potter ?_

_-Non, je n'irais pas jusque là non. Mais, il y'a beaucoup de choses que beaucoup de gens ignorent sur Potter. Il est courageux Draco, et il mérite d'être sauvé._

_-Pff, le courage, c'est qu'une question de camp. Qui te dit qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi lâche dans ma position, et moi aussi courageux dans la sienne._

_-C'est plus compliqué que cela je ne le crains. Comment t'expliquer ? Tu as entendu parler des Horcruxes je suppose ?_

_Draco hocha la tête, même en vivant en reclus, il n'avait pas pu passer à coté de l'histoire incroyable qu'était celle des sept Horcruxes de Voldemort._

_-Ce que beaucoup ignorent, c'est qu'il existait en fait un autre Horcruxe. Le soir où Harry Potter a vaincu le mage noir pour la toute première fois, il en est lui-même devenu un._

_Draco écarquilla des yeux horrifiés en entendant cela._

_-Oui, tu as bien compris. Pour que Voldemort puisse être abattu, il fallait que tous les Horcruxes soient d'abord détruits._

_-Alors…Il devait mourir ?_

_-Oui, et c'est moi qui lui ai annoncé qu'il devrait sacrifier sa vie. Harry se battait pour vivre libre, mais en réalité il devait mourir pour les autres. Et quand il a su, il n'a rien dit, il s'est simplement résigné. Quand Voldemort est arrivé au château avec son corps sans vie, il a dit que Potter avait essayé de fuir. Mais en vérité, ce que Voldemort n'a pas compris, c'est que Harry marchait droit vers la mort pour tous nous sauver._

_Draco ne savait pas quoi dire._

_-Beaucoup d'autres ont été courageux, toi par exemple… souffla-t-il finalement, comme pour se convaincre que Potter n'étais pas si exceptionnel que cela._

_-Oui, mais moi j'ai d'abord du parcourir un long chemin semé d'erreurs et d'atrocités avant faire ce qui était bien et de me montrer courageux. Harry lui, n'avait que 17 ans et n'avais jamais rien demandé, pourtant, il a quand même accompli ce que beaucoup aurait fuit._

_Draco baissa la tête en serrant les dents, des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, celles d'avant, mais aussi de nombreuses nouvelles. Potter était-il donc vraiment un putain de Saint ? Un être si exceptionnel ? Comment pourrait-il se racheter un jour de ses crimes si il existait des êtres si purs ? Comment ne pas rester aux yeux du monde entier le pire des salauds. La boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac ne cessait de grossir. Enfin il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Je veux dire… Potter, pourquoi est-il toujours à sainte Mangouste ?_

_-Qu'est ce ça peut te faire ?_

_Draco releva les yeux vers Severus. Celui-ci affichait un petit sourire ironique, il se moquait clairement de lui. Il avait du voir clair dans son jeux depuis le début, il savait que le sujet Potter était particulier pour lui. Il décida de jouer la franchise :_

_-Je ne sais pas très bien… Je… je ne cesse de me poser des questions sur lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est tel qu'il est, mais il m'a quand même sauvé la vie…plus d'une fois._

_-Quand il a été transporté à Sainte Mangouste, il ne souffrait que de blessures mineures, ou tout à fait soignables. En quelques jours, il était dans une forme physique impeccable. Mais… mais il ne se réveille pas._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Il n y'a aucune raison à cela, mais il est dans le coma depuis cinq semaines maintenant. Les médicomages ne savent pas quoi faire, ils ne savent pas quand il se réveillera ou même si il se réveillera…De plus, ses constantes vitales ont commencés à se dégrader il y'a quelques semaines : son cœur, ses poumons, son foie ne fonctionnent plus correctement, sans aucune raisons. _

_Draco accusa le coup en silence. « Si il se réveillera ? » Alors Potter allait peut-être mourir…comme ça…_

_-Je veux le voir, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique._

_-Non._

_Draco allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Rogue l'interrompit. _

_-Ils ne te laisseront jamais le voir Draco. Les membres de l'Ordre te méprisent, ils feront barrage. _

Draco n'avait pas répondu. Pourtant, son obsession pour Potter n'avait pas cessé de grandir après cela. Il n'avait plus pu penser à autre chose, il devait le voir ! Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait tout fait pour échapper à la surveillance de Severus et qu'il s'était introduit de nuit dans la chambre de Potter.

Il le regarda longuement, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre, il y'avait quelque chose qui continuait de lui échapper. Il ne lui servait à rien d'être là ce soir. Pour la première fois, il eut envie de discuter avec Potter, mais Potter n'était plus là. Finalement Draco se leva, c'était inutile de rester plus longtemps pour risquer de se faire prendre. Il se sentit gêné d'être venu ici comme un voleur, soudain il eut l'impression de violer l'intimité de sa Némésis en venant et ne disant rien comme cela, comme un voyeur. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Je reviendrais, chuchota-t-il seulement d'une voix un peu rauque en passant la porte.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, je poste bientôt la suite qui devrait je pense être plus intéressante. En attendant, une petite rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Partage et Découverte

**Disclaimer**: À nouveau, bien sur, rien de tout cela ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, merci J.K Rowling, ni la chanson, qui elle est du groupe Evanescence.

**Note de l'Auteur : **Bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette fanfic était censée à l'origine être une OS basée sur la chanson My Immortal de Evanescence. Alors voilà, c'est finalement ce second chapitre, nettement plus long que le premier, qui va avec la chanson. Non pas que je sois une très grande fan du groupe en question, mais bon, j'ai entendu cette chanson, et les paroles m'ont inspiré une histoire, voilà… Ceux qui connaissent remarqueront très probablement que la chanson n'est pas dans le bon ordre, mais j'ai juste mis les couplets d'abord et ensuite le pont et le refrain, afin que cela colle un peu mieux avec mon histoire. La traduction de la chanson est aussi à la fin du chapitre.

Autre chose, même si ce n'est pas toujours clair, c'est bien Draco qui est le narrateur de toute cette histoire. Si quelquefois je parle de Harry sans mentionner Draco, c'est parce que Draco sait tout ce que ressent Harry.

Enfin je voulais rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une fanfic post tome 7, alors même j'ai fait quelques petits changements, il y'a de très très gros spoilers!

Voilà, bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Partage et découverte.**

Pour la seconde fois, Draco pénétra dans la petite chambre d'hôpital que Harry Potter occupait, seul. Comme la fois précédente, il faisait nuit, et Harry gisait paisiblement dans son lit. Draco remarqua qu'il semblait moins bien que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, son visage s'était émacié et avait perdu ses couleurs. Et en effet, en regardant les petites bulles magiques, il put voir que l'état du survivant ne s'améliorait pas, si la bulle liée à son cerveau restait verte, celle liée à son cœur était maintenant rouge. Et toutes les autres bulles commençaient à devenir violettes.

Comme la fois précédente, il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à coté du survivant. Depuis qu'il était venu le voir, deux semaines plus tôt, il n'avait eut de cesse de chercher un moyen de communiquer avec lui. Malheureusement, dans tous les grimoires qu'il avait consulté, il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de s'entretenir avec une personne aussi profondément inconsciente. Il s'était alors tourné vers les formules permettant de parler avec quelqu'un sans utiliser de mots et avait finalement trouvé quelque chose d'assez satisfaisant. La formule qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser sur Potter devait normalement lui permettre d'entrer dans sa tête. Cependant, à la différence de la legilimencie, elle devait normalement permettre à son utilisateur de savoir ce que ressentait celui sur qui il l'utilisait. Seulement, le problème majeur était que normalement, la personne sur qui l'on jetait ce sort était censée être consentante. Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'il restait suffisamment de conscience à Potter pour qu'il lui permette de se lier à lui de cette façon.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis brandissant l'ancienne baguette de sa mère devant lui, il lança :

-_Esperitu Anima _!

Le jet de lumière bleu pâle qui sortit de sa baguette se sépara en deux rayons dont l'un entra dans la tête de Harry tandis que l'autre se dirigea vers son cœur. Draco attendit de voir l'effet du sort se répercuter sur lui, une minute, puis deux… Au bout d'un moment, Draco serra les dents, le sort avait manifestement raté… Puis soudain, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

Draco ouvrit les yeux sur… sur rien à vrai dire, il était dans le noir complet. Seul son corps semblait irradier et créer une source de lumière. Il allait jeter un « Lumos » pour créer plus de lumière autour de lui, mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus de baguette. D'accord… Draco commençait à paniquer maintenant. Merlin ! Mais qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve ici ? Le sort n'était pas du tout censé fonctionner de cette façon ! Etais-ce parce que Potter était inconscient ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, il essaya de se calmer. Si il y'avait une chose de bénéfique à vivre avec Voldemort durant toute une année, c'est qu'il savait dorénavant garder son sang-froid. De plus il savait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre, si il restait coincé, on découvrirait son corps inconscient dans la chambre de Potter au matin, et on le ramènerait.

Rassuré, il regarda à nouveau autour de lui et remarqua une lueur, mais si lointaine qu'il se demanda si ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. Il commença à marcher et vit que la lueur semblait prendre plus d'ampleur. En continuant d'avancer, il comprit que cette lumière était une personne qui, comme lui, semblait irradier dans la pénombre. Et c'est seulement en arrivant à quelques mètres de lui qu'il reconnut enfin Harry Potter.

-Potter ? Appela-t-il.

Mais le garçon ne lui répondit pas. Il fixait le vide, les yeux grands ouverts, regardant quelque chose qui échappait au Serpentard. Et cette chose semblait le faire souffrir, ses grands yeux verts étaient éperdus de douleur.

Draco essaya un peu n'importe quoi pour réveiller le survivant, il l'appela, lui cria dessus, le secoua, le frappa, mais rien n'y fit, Harry ne lui répondait pas. A cours d'idée, le blond recula de quelques pas afin de réfléchir : était-il possible que Harry Potter soit devenu un légume, que son cerveau aie arrêté de fonctionner ? Non, songea-t-il, Harry avait vraiment l'air de regarder quelque chose, de souffrir, de plus Draco _ressentait_ sa souffrance au plus profond de lui.

Soudain, le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux de façon inhabituelle, son regard se fit vague, puis il baissa les yeux sur Draco :

-Harry ? Appela-t-il avec espoir.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, surpris.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?

Comme quinze jours plus tôt, le jeune homme se sentit comme un voyeur, intrus dans le monde qu'il venait de pénétrer. Pourtant, le ton de Potter n'avait pas du tout agressif, il exprimait plutôt une surprise polie.

-Je…je suis venu parler avec toi, répondit-il, un peu gêné.

Le brun le regarda avec un petit sourire triste :

-Dans ce cas, dépêches-toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, ça va bientôt recommencer.

Le blond ne compris pas :

-Qu'est ce qui va bientôt recommencer ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu es venu me dire Malefoy ?

En voyant Harry Potter si lucide devant lui, Draco ne sut plus très bien quoi dire. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il décida de commencer par celle qui le tourmentait le plus depuis quelques semaines.

-Je voulais parler avec toi pour savoir pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie…

Le brun le regarda, un peu surpris :

-Franchement, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir comme ça, alors que je pouvais te sauver ?

Le blond eut un petit sourire, il sentait en lui la sincérité qui émanait des paroles du survivant. Alors c'était aussi simple que cela, sauver une vie, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, qu'elle soit importante ou non, cela restait toujours sauver une vie…

-Je vois, répondit-il seulement.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas l'écouter, son regard était en train de se reperdre dans le vague :

-Je crois que ça va recommencer…dit-il évasivement.

Draco paniqua, il avait d'autres choses dont il voulait parler avec Potter ! Il lui attrapa le bras assez brutalement pour le forcer à rester avec lui, et cela sembla marcher, puisque Potter le regardait à nouveau.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Malefoy ?

-Je veux que tu restes près de moi, le supplia-t-il.

Harry lui adressa un regard indulgent et un petit sourire. Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Draco, et doucement, la main du survivant vint effleurer son torse, juste à l'emplacement de son cœur.

**oOo**

Aussitôt, il entendit une femme crier. Draco se retourna brusquement. Que se passait-il ? Y'avait-il quelqu'un en danger. Il regarda Harry pour voir que celui-ci n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste. Draco se demanda si lui aussi avait entendu cette femme crier. Des mots résonnèrent alors dans l'obscurité :

Un homme criait :

_-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !_

Puis des bruits de pas, un gloussement suraigu. Une personne monte un escalier en courant. Une porte qui s'ouvre, un corps qui tombe. Et une seconde personne qui monte l'escalier, plus calmement. Une autre porte qui s'ouvre. Puis une voix de femme, paniquée, suppliante :

_-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

_-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez pousse-toi…_

_-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…_

_-C'est mon dernier avertissement…_

_-Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferais ce que vous voudrez…_

_-Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi…_

Puis un éclair de lumière verte, et un second corps qui tombe.

**I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears**

Draco se sentit mal en entendant ces mots, ces sons résonner dans la pénombre environnante. Il avait déduit sans mal que ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était le souvenir que conservait Harry de la mort de ses parents. Il avait bien reconnu la voix du seigneur des ténèbres. Et alors qu'il se faisait ces quelques observations, Draco se rendit compte qu'il savait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. Il savait que ce qu'il venait d'entendre, c'était ce que Harry entendait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité de détraqueurs, il savait que c'était le seul souvenir de ses parents vivants qu'il conservait. Et en plus, Draco savait ce que ressentait Harry, il savait qu'il se sentait coupable de ces morts. En effet, si lui-même n'était pas venu au monde, alors James et Lily Potter seraient peut-être toujours en vie.

Draco compris alors que son sort avait marché, qu'il partageait tout ce que Harry pouvait savoir, croire, ressentir… Il avait l'impression qu'une entité étrangère venait de s'installer à l'intérieur de lui, c'était une entité pure, innocente… Draco pensa qu'il devait s'agir du cœur, ou peut-être même de l'âme de Harry qu'il avait au fond de lui grâce à ce sort. Et il sentit cet être de lumière s'ouvrir d'une minuscule brèche, d'une toute petite fissure à l'évocation de ce souvenir qu'était celui de la mort des parents de Harry.

**oOo**

Draco n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir ses pensées, car des formes se dessinaient devant ses yeux. Il se trouvait probablement dans une salle de Poudlard. Au centre de la pièce se dessinait une personne. Harry devait avoir dans les onze ans, il était assis face à un grand miroir qui reflétait son image mais sur lequel se dessinait aussi d'autres personnes. Au premier plan, un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry et une femme qui avait exactement les mêmes yeux que lui. Et de la même façon que pour le souvenir précédent, Draco sût tout ce que Harry savait sur cette image qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux. Harry était en fait devant le miroir du Rised, et son désir le plus profond, c'était de voir ses parents en vie. Draco eut mal au cœur pour le survivant, et aussi pour ce petit garçon de seulement onze ans, qui aurait pu voir n'importe quoi dans ce miroir, des choses merveilleuses, extravagantes, et qui souhaitait seulement voir ses parents en vie. Et il sentit au fond de lui la brèche qui s'était ouverte dans cette entité si pure, s'ouvrir un peu plus profondément. Draco jeta un regard en coin au véritable Harry, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, seuls ces yeux laissaient paraître sa tristesse.

**oOo**

Les contours de la pièce devinrent flous, et une nouvelle scène se dessina. Harry avait environ 13 ans, il était en haut de le tour d'astronomie, il regardait s'envoler au loin, perché sur le dos d'un hypogriffe, le tristement célèbre Sirius Black. Et Draco sut la déchirure que représentait cette séparation pour Harry. Dans le ciel s'envolait son parrain, le meilleur des amis qu'aient eut ses parents, quelqu'un qui tenait à lui, quelqu'un qui l'aimait. C'était son dernier espoir d'avoir une famille qui s'envolait, car cet homme, il n'était pas sur de le revoir un jour.

**oOo**

Une nouvelle image se plaça sous les yeux de Draco. Harry, 14 ans, tenait dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il ne le connaissait même pas très bien, mais ce garçon courageux de Pouffsouffle était mort par sa faute. Si il ne lui avait pas dit de prendre la coupe avec lui, il serait toujours en vie. Draco sentit au fond de lui que la brèche devenait crevasse, que Harry Potter était à tout jamais changé. Que si jusqu'alors il y'avait eut pour lui un espoir de réparer ce qui avait été brisé, tout cela était définitivement terminé. L'enfance, si elle avait eut lieue, c'était enfuie pour toujours.

**oOo**

**And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

Une salle au ministère de la magie. Au centre de la pièce, un unique combat : Beatrix Black contre son cousin Sirius. Et une image qui semble avancer comme au ralenti. Sirius Black touché en pleine poitrine par un sort, s'écroule. Et non loin d'eux, Harry, retenu pas Remus Lupin, se débat, crie et pleure, alors qu'il n'y a plus rien qu'il puisse faire. Sirius Black s'est éteint. Parce que finalement, il l'a connu son parrain, et finalement, même si il n'y croyait plus, il s'est senti comme si il avait enfin une famille. C'est vrai qu'il y'avait des incompréhensions entre eux, qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, et que Sirius avait tendance à le prendre pour James Potter. Mais Sirius aimait Harry, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui, même mourir. Il était tout pour lui, et quelque part, c'était réciproque. Et de sa mort, Harry ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Parce que c'était entièrement de sa faute, encore une fois. Si il n'était pas tombé dans le piège grossier de Voldemort, Sirius ne se serait pas précipité pour le sauver, et il serait toujours en vie. Et dorénavant, il ne resterait pas pour Harry comme un bon souvenir, comme l'assurance qu'on l'avait aimé au point de mourir pour lui, non, il serait toujours à ses cotés comme le rappel de ses terribles erreurs. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais en paix. Et au fond de lui, Draco sentit l'âme de Harry se briser en deux, détruite à jamais par les horreurs de la guerre.

**oOo**

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

Draco n'eut pas besoin des souvenirs de Harry pour reconnaître la scène suivante. Lui-même en gardait un souvenir cuisant : la mort de Dumbledore le hantait encore régulièrement. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir Severus asséner le coup fatal au vieil homme, sentant monter en lui une culpabilité qui était bien la sienne, sachant pertinemment que si il avait été plus courageux, si il avait osé se lever et se battre, il aurait pu éviter ce décès. Il sentit en plus de cela monter en lui une sourde impuissance, celle de Harry qui avait vu Albus mourir sous yeux sans avoir rien pu tenter pour le protéger. Il sentit la solitude qui avait envahit le jeune garçon face à la mort de celui qui avait été son mentor, le sentiment de faiblesse et de fragilité qu'il avait ressenti devant l'envergure du travail qui lui restait à accomplir et pour lequel il devrait dorénavant lutter complètement seul. Albus Dumbledore avait toujours été un guide pour lui, il l'avait toujours dirigé dans tout ce qu'il avait entrepris, il s'était toujours senti en sécurité grâce à lui, mais maintenant, il était seul, complètement, et il se sentait comme un petit garçon… Draco sentit en lui les deux morceaux de l'âme brisée de Harry palpiter, comme si elles allaient exploser.

**oOo**

Sur l'image suivante, Harry était seul, assis sur un petit lit, la tête entre les mains. Et de toutes ses forces, il tentait de retenir ses larmes. Il n'aurait pas du les laisser faire ça ! Il n'aurait jamais dû les laisser prendre tous ces risques uniquement pour lui ! Pourquoi avait-il fallût qu'il se montre si faible, pourquoi n'avait il pas refusé leur aide ? Il le savait pourtant ! Il savait que désormais il serait totalement seul, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris les devants sur l'ordre, pourquoi n'était-il pas parti de chez les Dursley avant que quiconque se fasse tuer ? Et à cause de lui maintenant, George serait à tout jamais mutilé, et Hedwige et le professeur Maugrey avaient perdus la vie.  
Au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs de Harry refaisaient surface, Draco sentait le poids de ses sentiments s'abattre sur lui. C'était comme une chape de plomb qui pesait sur ses épaules. Et il commençât à se demander comment Harry avait fait pour supporter tous cela, toute cette peur, toute cette rancœur, toute cette culpabilité pendant si longtemps ? Depuis des années, Harry Potter souffrait le martyr en s'accablant de tous les maux de la planète, alors comment, malgré cela, avait-il fait pour tenir et accomplir sa mission sans jamais flancher ? Et dans sa poitrine, il sentit les deux morceaux de l'âme de Harry se fendiller très légèrement.

**oOo**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much the time cannot erase**

Souvenir suivant, nouvelles douleurs. Harry suivait Severus Rogue dans les couloirs du château, le soir de la bataille finale. Il avait peur, il était stressé, mais il essayait malgré tout de garder son sang-froid, il avait une tâche à accomplir, et le monde sorcier dans son ensemble comptait sur lui. Il regarda l'homme qui le précédait, un peu méfiant : devait-il lui faire confiance, n'était-il pas en train de l'attirer dans un piège ? Après tout, l'homme avait juré à Lord Voldemort en personne de lui livrer Harry Potter. Pourtant, Severus Rogue semblait vouloir l'attirer dans les méandres du château, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Voldemort n'était pas dans le château.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes passèrent devant les portes entrouvertes de la grande salle, et le regard de Harry fut attiré par la famille Weasley. Il s'arrêta et vit qu'ils étaient tous réunis autour du corps à jamais sans vie de Fred Weasley. George était agenouillé près de lui. Harry ferma les yeux un instant, tentant avec difficulté de contenir l'horrible douleur qui l'envahissait, il fallait qu'il tienne, juste quelques heures de plus. Mais la peine montait en lui comme une marée dévastatrice. Fred était mort ! Il l'avait vu mourir, après une toute dernière blague sur le manque d'humour de Percy… Comment quelqu'un comme Fred Weasley, si plein de joie de vivre, si rieur, pouvait-il passer en une seule seconde, comme cela, de vie à trépas ? Comment les Weasley allaient-ils faire face à la mort de l'un de leurs enfants ? Comment George allait-il continuer à vivre alors que Fred, son double, son meilleur ami, son autre lui-même était mort ?

Alors que Harry essayait de reprendre contenance, il balaya la grande salle du regard. Et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi. Il chancela, comme si le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir l'avait frappé physiquement. Remus Lupin et Tonks étaient étendus par terre, cote à cote, morts tous les deux. Alors eux aussi les avaient quitté ? A cet instant, Harry se rappela que le couple venait d'avoir un petit garçon, Teddy, dont il était censé devenir le parrain. Alors lui non plus ne connaîtrait pas ses parents ? Lui aussi grandirait en orphelin à cause de la guerre ? Harry se sentit suffoquer. Tous ça, c'était encore de sa faute ! Il aurait du se rendre à Voldemort de nombreuses heures plus tôt, il n'aurait pas dû les laisser se battre pour lui.

_-Mr Potter !_

La voix sèche du professeur de Potions sembla ramener Harry à la réalité. Avant de passer près de cette salle maudite, il suivait Rogue, curieux de savoir ce que celui-ci allait lui révéler, méfiant, et même avide de vengeance. Mais tous cela avait-il encore de l'importance alors que le monde semblait s'écrouler autour d'eux ? Severus Rogue sembla décerner le trouble qui habitait Harry Potter, car sa voix se fit légèrement plus douce quand il reprit la parole :

_-Venez Mr Potter, le temps presse…_

Harry parvint tant bien que mal à retrouver un peu de force pour aller de l'avant. Tous cela devait s'arrêter, et il était probablement le seul à pouvoir y mettre fin. Il devait suivre Rogue qui était, il le devinait, une pièce importante du puzzle qu'était devenu sa vie.

Mais même si Harry avait retrouvé un peu de son calme, Draco sentit dans ses entrailles que l'âme déjà brisée de Harry se fissurait de plus en plus.

**oOo**

**When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

Les deux hommes se trouvaient à présents face à face dans le bureau directoriale. Harry avait les yeux baissés, il serrait les dents, visiblement, il avait du mal à avaler ce que venait de lui révéler Severus Rogue. Ce dernier, quand à lui, se tenait parfaitement immobile, il s'efforçait manifestement de se faire oublier afin de laisser le temps nécessaire à Harry pour accepter ce qu'il avait entendu. Et Draco savait combien cela devait être difficile pour lui. En partageant les souvenirs de Harry, il savait que celui-ci avait fait un tour dans les souvenirs de Rogue. Il y'avait appris que Rogue avait toujours été de leur coté, et cela depuis la nuit ou Lily Evans, cette femme qu'il avait toujours aimé, avait été tuée par Voldemort. Tout au long de l'année, il avait essayé d'aider Harry et il avait été chargé de lui révéler sa toute dernière mission, car en effet, Harry était lui–même un Horcruxe.

Le silence se prolongea durant un temps infini. Soudain, Fumseck, le phoenix de Dumbledore qui n'avait pas quitté sa place depuis la mort de son maître, émit un petit cri. Harry releva la tête, semblant se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Il s'éclaircit la voix, et dit la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit :

_-Alors c'est ça le grand secret, je dois mourir ? Je me suis battu, j'ai tout fait pour survivre, et maintenant, il va falloir que je marche vers la mort, sans me défendre ?_

Draco vit la stupéfaction se dessiner sur le visage de Severus, et il se dit que sa propre expression ne devait pas être bien différente. Il était choqué par les mots de Harry, parce que pas une seule seconde, celui-ci n'avait songé à se rebeller, à tout envoyer balader. Il se résignait, il était prêt, et même si le fait de devoir se sacrifier ainsi lui semblait injuste, il savait qu'il devait le faire, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Dans le souvenir, Harry pris à nouveau la parole :

_-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore m'avait confié la quête des Horcruxes, finalement, ma mort ne signifiait qu'une autre avancée dans la déchéance de Voldemort. Merde !_ s'exclama-t-il d'une voix brisée. _J'ai toujours fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais ça !_

_-Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter. _

_-Je… le jour ou Voldemort est revenu, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais j'ai décidé de me battre et de tomber comme un homme. Et là, là je dois juste avancer et lâcher ma baguette !_

Draco voyait que Harry n'avait pas voulu dire cela, qu'il aurait préféré garder tout cela pour lui, mais là c'en était trop, il n'arrivait plus à tenir…

_-J'aurais été seul, du début à la fin…_ lâcha-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

_-Je serais à vos cotés._

_-Non, je ne pourrais pas… Vous ne voulez pas que je meurs, et même si c'est vous, cela suffirait à… Je pourrais flancher…_

Et Draco fut impressionné par Harry, par ce garçon qui avait peur de finir seul, mais qui préférait tout de même cela au moindre risque de ne pas accomplir sa mission. Il jeta un regard en coin au véritable Harry qui contemplait la scène à ses cotés. A cet Harry qui avait vécu tout cela, à cet Harry qui n'avait plus envie de se battre, à cet Harry qu'il commençait à comprendre, enfin…

Le Harry du souvenir se leva, et commença à se diriger vers la porte, pour accomplir son destin. Il chancela légèrement, étourdi par toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties durant les dernières minutes. Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant profondément en lui les dernière parcelles de courage et de sang-froid qu'il pouvait encore lui rester. Il se retourna à demi vers son ancien professeur :

_-Professeur, n'oubliez surtout pas le serpent, il faut qu'il meure, et ensuite seulement vous pourrez tuer Voldemort…_

Et à nouveau Draco fut impressionné par ce garçon, qui malgré sa mort imminente, trouvait encore assez de maîtrise de lui-même pour donner ses dernières directives, pour s'assurer que le travail serait fait convenablement après son sacrifice. Et manifestement, Severus dût se dire à peu de choses près la même chose, parce qu'à ces mots, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se dirigea prestement vers Harry en l'interpellant. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui :

_-Bien souvent, on a dit que vous ressembliez à votre père mais que vous aviez les yeux de Lily, et c'est vrai, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la toute première fois que je me rends compte à quel point il y'a du Lily en vous…_

Harry savait dorénavant que c'était le plus beau compliment que Severus Rogue pourrait jamais lui faire. Il essaya de sourire, mais il n'y parvint pas, il y'avait trop de douleur et de peur en lui. D'ailleurs, si il ne devait pas mourir si tôt, il douterait d'un sourire puisse à nouveau naître sur ses lèvres.

_-Merci Professeur, _dit-il seulement, un étrange rictus sur les lèvres.

Pendant une seconde, un lourd silence s'installa, mais Harry, au bord des larmes, reprit :

_-Vous… Vous veillerez sur eux, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire… quand tout sera fini… les Weasley, Hermione, et tous les autres… Ils méritent d'être heureux…_

Severus le regarda un court moment, assimilant son discours désordonné, et pour la première fois, Draco put déceler toutes ses émotions sur son visage, et il semblait aussi ému et torturé que ne l'était Harry.

_-Je vous le promets._

_-Merci._

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, mais cette fois, se fut Severus qui prit la parole.

_-Quand vous verrez votre m… Je veux dire… Quand vous verrez Lily, pourriez vous lui dire… lui dire que…_

Le maître des Potions s'interrompit, peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, ou bien peut-être parce qu'il s'était rendu compte, comme Draco au même instant, à quel point il était ignoble et insensible de sa part d'utiliser ce garçon qui allait sacrifier sa vie pour sauver des milliers d'inconnus comme un vulgaire messager. Harry, cependant, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

_-Je lui dirais… Mais à mon avis, elle le sait déjà._

Severus le regarda, comme effaré de n'avoir pas compris jusqu'à cet instant à quel point Harry était un garçon de valeur.

_-Je dois m'en aller, le temps qui m'est imparti est presque écoulé…_

Severus sembla désemparé un instant, de ne rien pouvoir faire, de ne pas savoir quoi dire, puis il fit la seule chose qui représentait encore quelque chose pour lui. Il tendit la main à Harry, en signe de l'infini respect qui venait de naître en lui.

_-Adieu, Harry Potter._

_-Adieu Professeur Rogue._

Et le garçon passa la porte. Draco, aussi bien que Severus, savait qu'il ne reculerait pas. Qu'importe la peur, qu'importe l'injustice de cette situation, il ferait ce qu'il devait faire. Et alors que Harry paraissait si calme dans ce souvenir, Draco sentit son âme exploser en million de petits morceaux, broyée à jamais pas la douleur. Et au même instant ou Draco se sentit envahit par la douleur, il fit à son tour la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire, il attrapa la main du véritable Harry Potter qui se trouvait à ses cotés, et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il vit Harry détourner son regard de ses souvenirs pour la toute première fois et lui jeter un regard un peu perdu, mais il ne dit rien, car lui-même ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait fait ça, ou bien ce que cela pouvait signifier.

**oOo**

A présent, Harry marchait dans les couloirs du château, c'était presque fini, il devait tenir encore quelques minutes, seulement le temps de se trouver face à Voldemort. Il passa à coté de quelques élèves qui ramenaient des corps sans vie à l'intérieur du château. Il vit Neville et Dubois et s'approcha d'eux pour voir qui était cet autre cadavre. Harry pensait qu'il avait atteint sa limite, qu'il ne réussirait pas à se sentir encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était maintenant, pourtant, quand il reconnu le corps, celui lui fit un choc. Colin Crivey, le si petit, si gentil Colin Crivey. Merde ! Colin n'aurait même pas dû se battre, c'était juste un enfant !

**oOo**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Neville, afin de s'assurer une toute dernière fois que le serpent serait bien tué, Harry avait continué sa route. Il se trouvait à présent dans la forêt interdite, et après avoir pressé une petite balle dorée contre ses lèvres, ses parents, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient apparus à ses côtés. Il se sentit un peu réconforté par leur présence, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, il avait trop peur, il y'avait trop de désespoir en lui. Il demanda d'une petite voix si cela faisait mal, de mourir. Et Draco, touché par cette peur, serra la main du véritable Harry, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il y'avait encore des gens autour de lui, des gens vivants.

Et Harry ne recula pas, entouré pas sa famille, il entra dans une clairière remplie de Mangemorts sans hésiter. Et au bout de quelques minutes, il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité afin que tous puissent le voir, afin que Voldemort puisse le tuer. Et même si il en avait envie, il ne leva pas sa baguette pour se défendre, et en quelques secondes, c'était fini, Voldemort lui avait jeté le sort final, il était mort.

**oOo**

Harry était à présent dans la Gare de King's Cross, il venait d'avoir une longue conversation avec Albus Dumbledore, et enfin, il lui semblait qu'il comprenait tout, que tout ce qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors était devenu parfaitement clair. Draco l'entendit demander à Dumbledore si il devait y retourner, et le vieil homme lui répondit que non, qu'il n'y était pas forcé, que si il voulait, il pouvait juste prendre un train et mourir. Et Draco vit Harry regarder l'endroit d'où partaient les trains avec une évidente lueur d'envie dans le regard. C'était fou, encore quelques minutes plus tôt, il était révolté à l'idée de mourir, mais maintenant qu'il était dans cet endroit, ou il avait chaud, ou il n'avait plus peur, ou il était juste si serein, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était mieux ici. Parce qu'il savait, il savait que de retourner à la vie, se serait replonger dans les souffrances qu'il venait de quitter, et cela, il avait du mal à s'y résoudre. Pourtant, après de longs instants de silence, il s'arracha péniblement à la contemplation de la gare :

_-Ce n'est pas encore fini. Je dois y retourner, il n'y a que moi qui puisse mettre fin a tous cela._

Et il repartit vers la vie, la souffrance, le froid et la peur, même si il n'en avait aucune envie.

**oOo**

Un moment plus tard. Harry était face à face avec le Lord Noir dans la grande salle de Poudlard, et cela pour la toute dernière fois. Les deux ennemis mortels discutaient en se déplaçant, formant un cercle parfait. D'une seconde à l'autre, Draco le savait, tout serait fini. Deux sorts seraient jetés et Voldemort serait vaincu. La scène se déroula comme au ralenti, les deux hommes levèrent leurs baguettes, deux jets de lumière se rencontrèrent au centre du cercle, et Lord Voldemort tomba, pour la toute dernière fois. Le survivant le regarda, comme assommé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Draco sentit le véritable Harry Potter dégager sa main de la sienne. Et comme Draco partageait tout ce que Harry ressentait, il sut pourquoi. Il sut que Harry ne pensait pas mériter ce réconfort à cet instant. De toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites, celle-ci le plongea dans une solitude encore bien pire. Parce que cette fois, il avait tué un homme, il avait assassiné. Et peu importe qu'il s'agisse de Voldemort, peu importe que cet homme soit le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, peu importe que cette mort signifie la possibilité d'un monde en paix, Harry se sentait désormais comme un vulgaire criminel.

**oOo**

Et brusquement, tout redevint noir autour de Draco et Harry. Plus d'image, plus de son, juste la pénombre que Draco avait trouvé en arrivant dans la conscience de Harry. Le blond compris avec horreur que tout ce qu'il venait de voir tournait et retournait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Harry depuis que celui-ci était inconscient, et il se sentit mal, si mal. Toute la peine de Harry, toute sa douleur, sa culpabilité, sa peur l'envahissaient sans qu'il arrive à les réfréner. Alors c'était cela être Harry Potter ? La solitude, la terreur… Draco se sentit suffoquer sous le poids de toutes ces émotions qui étaient trop lourdes pour lui, beaucoup trop lourdes. Et alors qu'il lui semblait que tout espoir lui échappait, il entendit un son dans la pénombre, un homme criait :

_-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en !_

Draco paniqua, tout était encore en train de recommencer. Il ne pourrait supporter de revoir tous cela, c'était trop dur. Il se mit lui-même à crier :

-Non, arrêtez ça, je ne veux pas revoir tout ça ! Stop ! Stop !

Et il ne sut pas si c'était dû à la simple force de sa volonté, mais tout s'arrêta, il n'y eut plus un son. Draco tomba à genoux, vaincu par le poids de tout ce qu'avait vécu Harry. Le survivant le regarda, un peu surpris :

-Tu vas bien Malefoy ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Non, pas vraiment…répondit-il en se relevant avec difficulté. Qu'est ce que c'est que tous ça Harry, pourquoi restes-tu bloqué ici ? Est-ce l'effet d'une malédiction, de magie noire ?

Harry le regarda avec un sourire triste, un peu tordu :

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much the time cannot erase**

Draco ferma les yeux, il comprenait, il comprenait tout. Il regretta d'avoir utilisé ce sort sur Harry, parce qu'il y'a des choses que l'on ne préfère pas savoir, et aussi parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas assez fort pour supporter cela. Bien sur, Harry n'était l'objet d'aucune malédiction, ou plutôt si, toute sa vie avait été maudite. Et si aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était inconscient, il revoyait passer en boucle tout les pires moments de sa vie, c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à penser. Car en effet, Draco le savait, à chaque fois que Harry fermait les yeux, à chaque fois qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder, c'était ces choses là qui lui passaient à l'esprit, invariablement.

Draco avait froid, il se sentait malade, comme si, à la place de l'âme si pure et si innocente de Harry qu'il avait accueilli un peu plus tôt, c'était maintenant un détraqueur qui s'était installé dans sa poitrine. Comme si tout l'espoir, tout le bonheur, toute la chaleur du monde s'étaient envolés à jamais. Et dans un accès de désespoir, il se rendit compte que si c'était véritablement ce que ressentait Harry, tous les jours, alors il comprenait parfaitement que celui-ci ait abandonné la partie, qu'il n'ait plus envie de se battre. Il lui semblait déjà stupéfiant que Harry ait trouvé la force nécessaire en lui pour accomplir ce qu'il avait accompli. Pourtant, une toute petite voix, au fond de la tête de Draco, une voix qui ressemblait fort à celle de Harry, lui soufflait que dans un monde qu'il avait quitté il n'y a pas si longtemps, l'espoir existait encore, le soleil brillait de temps à autres, et il arrivait même aux hommes d'être heureux. Alors, suivant cette petite voix dans son esprit, Draco tenta de toutes ses forces de s'arracher à la douleur de Harry, de faire la part des choses entre le ressenti du survivant et le sien. Et comme il avait vu Harry le faire quelques souvenirs plus tôt, il réussit à trouver en lui suffisamment de force et de sang froid pour se remettre à parler.

-Harry, tu es en train de mourir, dit-il d'une voix encore faible.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, lui répondit le survivant , d'un ton parfaitement neutre, comme si il s'était habitué à l'idée depuis longtemps déjà, ce qui étais le cas, songea Draco.

-Il faut que tu te battes Harry, le monde que tu as créé est meilleur que celui que tu veux quitter. Il y'a encore de l'espoir…

-Pas pour moi. Dans mon monde, il n'y aura plus jamais d'espoir. Tu as vu tout ce qu'il y'avait en moi, tu sais ce que je ressent Draco. Il y'a des choses qui ne pourront jamais être réparées pour moi.

Draco se sentit envahi par une nouvelle vague de douleur, comment convaincre ce garçon qui avait tant perdu qu'il existait encore des choses belles dans ce monde ?

-Harry, la guerre n'a pas tout détruit tu sais ? Tu as encore des amis dehors qui t'attendent ! Pense aux Weasley, pense à Granger !

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit insuffisant, ils se remettront de ma mort…

-Il y'a tellement de gens qui attendent que tu te réveilles Harry, même Rogue vient te voir presque tous les jours !

Draco vit une légère surprise se dessiner dans les yeux de Harry, mais il sut instantanément que cela aussi, c'était insuffisant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et il se rendit compte, affolé, que les sentiments de Harry commençaient à nouveau à l'envahir. Le survivant sembla noter sa panique, car il reprit :

-Ecoute Draco. Pour moi, c'est fini. Je n'en peux plus. Je me suis battu tant que vous aviez besoin de moi, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, j'ai fait tout ce que je devais, et maintenant que plus personne n'a besoin de moi, j'ai le droit de m'en aller, j'ai le droit d'arrêter de souffrir. S'il te plaît, laisse moi partir.

Et là, Draco fit quelque chose que lui-même n'avait pas prévu, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. En deux pas, il traversa la distance qui le séparait de Harry, et il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser passionné, désespéré. Et alors qu'il sentit Harry s'abandonner à cette étreinte, il sentit aussi autre chose. Un sentiment qui était jusqu'alors absent du coeur de Harry semblait naître timidement de ce baiser.

Mais quand Draco parvint à reconnaître ce qu'était ce sentiment, il s'écarta violemment de Harry, brisant cette étreinte dont il était pourtant responsable. Terrifié, il tourna les talons et partit en courant, sous le regard perdu de Harry.

**oOo**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut dans la chambre d'hôpital de Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours paisiblement endormi. Le blond se leva brusquement en repensant à ce qu'il venait de vivre, ce qu'il venait de faire… Quand lui et Harry s'étaient embrassés, il avait fini par reconnaître ce sentiment, cette émotion qu'il avait pourtant cherché à faire apparaître chez le brun, mais pas de cette façon, l'espoir. Doucement, il s'approcha du brun et lui pris la main :

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas être ton espoir, souffla-t-il seulement avant de s'enfuir de la pièce, comme un lâche.

**oOo**

* * *

Alors, la traduction de la chanson :

Je suis si fatiguée d'être ici  
Etouffé par toutes mes peurs enfantines

Et si tu dois partir  
Alors j'espère que tu partiras vite  
Car ta présence s'attardera toujours ici  
Et ne me laissera pas seul

Autrefois, tu me captivais  
Par ta lumière résonnante  
Maintenant je suis restée prisonnier de cette vie que tu as laissé  
Ton visage hante  
Mes rêves autrefois agréables

Ta voix a chassé  
Toute la raison en moi

Ces blessures ne sembles pas guérir

Cette peine est juste trop réelle

Il y'en a juste trop que le temps ne peut effacer

Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes  
Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes  
J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années  
Mais tu as toujours  
Tout de moi

J'ai tant lutté pour me convaincre que tu étais bien partie  
Mais bien que tu sois toujours avec moi  
Je suis seul depuis le début

Ces blessures ne sembles pas guérir

Cette peine est juste trop réelle

Il y'en a juste trop que le temps ne peut effacer

Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes  
Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes  
J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années  
Mais tu as toujours  
Tout de moi

Voilà pour ce second chapitre. Une troisième et dernière partie est en préparation et devrait normalement arriver très bientôt. Merci à ceux qui me lisent, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et si vous avez le temps, n'hésitez surtout pas a rewiewer !


	3. Quelle est ma place?

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab' rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni la chanson qui encore une fois appartient au groupe Evanescence.

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, me revoilà ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui attendaient la suite beaucoup plus rapidement, mais je pensais vraiment la poster bien avant ! J'ai eu quelques petits soucis de pc, alors je n'ai pu terminer mon chapitre, et ensuite je suis partie en vacances… Bon mais bref, me voila avec ce troisième chapitre ! Tadam !Alors encore je suis plus ou moins une chanson de Evanescence, bon mais la chanson n'est pas indispensable pour la compréhension.  
Ah, et je voulais dire aussi que je suis désolée pour ceux qui aiment Ginny, mais je l'ai un peu fait passer au second plan, enfin vous verrez… Bon, et bien je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, j'en suis un peu moins satisfaite que du deuxième, mais bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Quelle est ma place?**

Draco était allongé sur son lit. Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre : volets fermés, rideaux tirés. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre de Harry, presque 36 heures plus tôt, il n'avait pas quitté cette pièce, à part pour aller se chercher à manger. Il se sentait mal, et il savait pourquoi. Le sort qu'il avait jeté sur Harry ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin, sans cesse, il sentait monter en lui des vagues de paniques, de douleurs, de peines qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il avait tout essayé pour stopper ça, mais il n'avait pas réussi et ça le rendait malade. Il avait l'impression qu'une pierre pesait sur son estomac sans interruption, il avait l'impression que l'on broyait son cœur dans un étau. Et pour couronner le tout, une épouvantable migraine lui comprimait la tête sans qu'aucune des potions qu'il ait pu prendre n'ait arrangé ce problème. En plus de cela, il devait aussi gérer ses propres sentiments, le dégoût de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait éviter de ressentir après avoir abandonné Harry de cette façon. Mais quoi ! Il était lâche, il l'avait toujours été, tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point, alors pourquoi aurait-il agit autrement, pourquoi Harry aurait-il attendu autre chose de lui ?

Il entendit frapper à sa porte. Une fois, puis deux. Il ne voulait pas répondre.

-Draco ?

C'était Severus qui venait aux nouvelles. Depuis 36 heures que Draco était enfermé dans le noir dans sa chambre, son parrain devait en effet commencer à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour sa santé. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne voulait voir personne.

-Draco, si tu ne réponds pas tout de suite, je te jure que je force la porte.

Le blond étouffa un grognement, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! répondit-il seulement.

-Enfin Draco, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ca fait plus de 24 heures que tu es enfermé dans le noir, on dirait un ado attardé en pleine crise !

A nouveau, Draco ne répondit rien, il ne comprenait rien, il ne pouvait pas comprendre !

-Répond Draco !

-Mais fous moi la paix bordel !

-Non !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Franchement, qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre que je sorte ou pas ? Au moins ici, je n'attire de problèmes à personne, alors qu'est ce ça peut faire que je reste dans le noir ?

-Parce que toi tu n'es pas dans le coma !

Un silence assourdissant suivit la déclaration que Severus avait faite sous l'effet de la colère. Le professeur de potions lui-même semblait étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire. Draco se demanda comment son parrain avait pu ainsi passer de la haine à l'affection pour Potter, au point d'en être totalement perturbé maintenant que celui-ci était malade. Et finalement, il se dit qu'il ne comprenait pas si mal que ça, car lui-même ne détestait plus vraiment Potter depuis quelques temps. La voix de Severus se fit à nouveau entendre de l'autre coté de la porte, plus mesurée, et plus froide aussi :

-Très bien Draco, fait comme tu veux finalement. Si tu veux t'enterrer comme un putain de comateux alors que d'autres n'ont pas autant de chance que toi, alors fais-le.

Draco entendit son parrain tourner les talons et s'éloigner. Il se retourna sur son lit en repensant à ce que Severus venait de dire. C'est vrai, Harry était dans le coma, mais c'était parce qu'il ne voulait plus vivre, et avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé deux nuits plus tôt, Draco pouvait bien le comprendre. Mais il était inutile de s'inquiéter pour cela, car bientôt, les médicomages trouveraient le moyens de forcer Harry à se réveiller, et alors les bonnes personnes seraient là pour le persuader qu'il avait encore des choses à vivre. Lui, il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'était pas une bonne personne. Il entendit soudain son ventre grogner, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait faim. Doucement, il sortit de sa chambre. Il avait un peu honte de se comporter ainsi comme un voleur, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver face à Severus maintenant. Il descendit l'escalier menant à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Mais juste avant de rentrer dedans, il entendit des voix venant du salon, de l'autre coté du couloir. Severus n'étais pas seul. Draco s'approcha silencieusement, curieux.

-Voilà, j'ai juste pensé que vous voudriez le savoir, couina une toute petite voix qui semblait familière à Draco.

-Oui, merci. Je passerais dès que possible, répondit Severus.

Draco, poussé par la curiosité, entra dans la pièce. Et en effet, la personne à qui appartenait la voix ne lui était pas inconnue, il s'agissait de Hermione Granger. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Draco, celui-ci eut un choc. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune Gryffondor ainsi, aussi… anéantie. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, signe qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré dans les dernières heures. Sous ses yeux se dessinaient, sur un visage cireux et émacié, de larges cernes noirs qui montraient facilement l'immense fatigue dont elle était la victime.

-Malfoy, le salua t'elle, alors qu'une larme qu'elle n'avait pu retenir coulait le long de sa joue.

-Granger.

La jeune fille ne fit pas plus attention à lui. Pressée, elle se retourna seulement vers Severus :

-J'y retourne, venez s'il vous plait. Vite.

Severus hocha la tête gravement avant de regarder son ancienne élève partir par la cheminée. Draco le regarda silencieusement durant un moment. Son parrain avait maintenant l'air presque aussi accablé que Granger ne l'était quelques secondes plus tôt. Et cela frappa Draco en une seconde, le seul sujet qui pouvait autant les attrister l'un et l'autre, c'était Harry. Draco essaya cependant de contenir ses émotions quand il s'adressa à Severus :

-Que venait faire Granger ici ?

Severus sembla reprendre conscience qu'il n'était pas seul. Il regarda un instant Draco, réfléchissant probablement à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Miss Granger pensait que je voudrais savoir que l'état de Harry Potter s'était sérieusement aggravé.

Draco ferma les yeux une seconde, essayant de garder son sang-froid.

-Dis moi tout, s'il te plait.

A nouveau, Severus marqua un temps de silence.

-Depuis hier matin, l'état de Harry s'est aggravé de façon plus rapide que durant ces dernières semaines, beaucoup plus rapide. Les médicomages ont fait leur possible pour tenter d'enrayer cet affaiblissement brutal, mais ils n'ont rien pu faire, Harry rejette tout les traitement et tous les sorts qui pourraient aider ses organes à continuer de fonctionner. Ils sont maintenant à cours d'idée et ne pensent pas pouvoir le sauver.

-Co…Combien de temps ? Bégaya Draco.

-Au mieux une heure ou deux, probablement beaucoup moins. Miss Granger est venu me voir pour que je puisse venir lui dire… lui dire adieu si je le souhaitais.

Draco se sentit vaciller. L'état de Harry s'était aggravé depuis hier matin, c'était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute. Il l'avait tué. Ses jambes se dérobèrent soudain sous lui.

-Draco ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ? s'écria Severus en tentant d'adoucir sa chute.

-C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute.

-Enfin Draco, c'est ridicule, tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, personne ne sait ce qu'il a.

-Moi je sais.

Severus lâcha son filleul, estomaqué.

-Pardon ?

-Harry, il…il m'obsédait depuis la fin de la guerre, tu l'avais remarqué n'est ce pas ? Alors j'ai cherché un sort pour essayer de communiquer avec lui…

-Quel sort ?

-Le sort du partage de l'âme.

-Ca ne peut pas fonctionner sur une personne inconsciente !

-Pourtant, ça a fonctionné. Je me suis littéralement retrouvé dans sa tête.

-Mais alors qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Rien, il n'a rien. Il veut juste mourir, il est fatigué de se battre. Et je l'ai laissé, et maintenant, au lieu de laisser la mort venir vers lui, il court vers elle. Tout est de ma faute !

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait son filleul d'un air sévère, apparemment, il n'était pas innocent à la soudaine aggravation de l'état de Harry. Cependant, il était clair que Draco s'en voulait réellement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous quand tu l'as vu, Draco, mais il semblerait que cela ait renforcé l'idée de mourir de Harry…

-Je sais… répondit Draco, la voix brisée.

-Alors maintenant, qu'est ce tu vas faire ?

Draco releva la tête vers Severus, surpris. Faire ? Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'il pouvait encore y'avoir quelque chose à faire. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux en réfléchissant. Quand il avait embrassé Harry, il l'avait détruit au point qu'il faisait désormais tout pour mourir plus vite. Il n'était certes pas la personne la mieux placée pour le rassurer maintenant, pour le convaincre de vivre, mais il était la seule personne avec qui Harry avait accepté de communiquer alors il fallait que ce soit lui. Il devait essayer de le faire changer d'avis, parce que personne d'autre ne le pouvait. A nouveau, il releva la tête, l'air plus déterminé.

-Je dois le voir.

Severus esquissa un petit sourire, espérant cette réponse.

-Allons-y.

**oOo**

Une minute plus tard, les deux hommes arrivaient par cheminette dans le grand Hall de Sainte-Mangouste. Sans hésitations, Severus se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers un ascenseur, suivit de près par Draco. Enfin, après avoir emprunté cet ascenseur, puis différents couloirs, les deux hommes arrivèrent dans une petite salle d'attente qui ressemblait à un véritable rassemblement de Gryffondor. Mais Draco y prêta à peine attention, il devait voir Harry, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. C'était sans compter sur les trois grandes silhouettes qui lui barrèrent soudain le chemin. Draco ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul. D'un coup d'œil, il reconnut Ron Weasley, celui des jumeaux qui était encore vivant, et le désormais courageux Neville Londubat.

-Laissez-moi passer, ordonna-t-il.

-Casse-toi Malfoy ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Lui répondit Ron.

Draco se sentit perdre son sang-froid. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

-Du calme, leur ordonna Severus. Ecoutez les garçons, je sais que vous voulez protéger votre ami, mais il se trouve que Draco est peut-être encore le seul à pouvoir quelque chose pour lui. Je vais vous expliquer, mais laissez-le passer d'abord.

Les trois garçons le regardèrent, visiblement réticents.

-Vous savez bien que vous pouvez me faire confiance, non ?

Finalement, Ron s'écarta, à contre cœur. Une légère pression de la main de son parrain sur son épaule fit comprendre à Draco que le champ était libre. Sans accorder un regard de plus aux autres, Draco fonça jusqu'à la chambre de quand il y arriva, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le cœur. Un nombre impressionnant de médicomages et d'infirmières fourmillaient, essayant tant bien que mal de maintenir Harry en vie. Les petites bulles de magie liés à ses organes étaient maintenant toutes d'un rouge soutenu, et même celle de son cerveau qu'il avait toujours vu verte, était passée au bleu. Il ouvrit la porte sous le coup de l'émotion, sans faire attention aux nombreuses personnes qui travaillaient dans la salle. Une infirmière l'intercepta aussitôt :

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là.

-Non, je dois lui parler, c'est très important !

-Monsieur, vous devez sortir, repris l'infirmière en commençant à le pousser vers la sortie.

-Non ! Harry ! Harry ! Appela désespérément Draco.

Et comme deux jours plus tôt, Draco sombra dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

Draco se trouva à nouveau dans le noir, mais cette fois, il ne pris pas la peine de faire l'examen de sa personne. Il savait ou il était et ce qu'il devait faire. Il chercha rapidement autour de lui et vit une petite lueur au loin, vers laquelle il s'empressa de courir. En un instant, il se trouva auprès de Harry, et comme la dernière fois, celui-ci était plongé dans ses souvenirs, ne voyant pas le jeune garçon blond qui désespérait à ses cotés. Draco se mit alors à lui hurler dessus :

-Harry ! Harry ! Bordel, réveille-toi ! Laisse moi te parler !

Et Draco mit tant d'intensité dans ses supplications que Harry l'entendit. En le reconnaissant, il fronça les sourcils.

-Draco, qu'est ce tu fais là ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Je suis revenu pour te parler.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Je ne veux plus parler à personne.

-Et bien tu vas m'écouter alors ! S'énerva Draco soudainement. Putain Harry, mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu fais tout pour mourir ?

Bien qu'il aie dit qu'il ne voulait plus parler, Harry se sentit piqué par cette remarque.

**How can you see into my eyes like open door  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul **

**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**

-Ecoute Draco, commença Harry, calmement, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour entrer en moi de cette façon exactement, mais tu as pu lire en moi, et tu as pu voir tout ce que je sais, tout ce dont je me souviens, tout ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis sur d'avoir tout partagé avec toi. Alors, tu ne peux pas me demander de vivre, tu es tout à fait conscience que je n'en ai plus la force. Je ne suis plus rien Draco, je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu à l'école, pas même celui qui a recherché les Horcruxes. Tout est gelé en moi, je ne suis même pas sur que je si je revenais, je serais à nouveau capable d'aimer ceux que j'ai toujours aimé…

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Harry !

-Je sais ce que je dis. Regarde autour de toi Draco ! Mon âme est brisée, et mon esprit ne réussit plus qu'à vivre dans un monde de douleur et de haine ! Comment voudrais tu que je me batte pour ça ?

-Il y'a des gens qui t'aiment Harry, et malgré ce que tu dis, je sais que tu les aimes encore, et que si tu revenais vers eux, tu te rendrais compte à quel point tu serais passé à coté de tout en décidant de mourir maintenant.

-Et comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

-Je le sais parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Tu as vécu tellement de choses horribles, il n'est pas possible que tu n'aies pas le droit au bonheur Harry !

Pendant un instant, Harry regarda Draco, et celui-ci eut l'impression que Harry commençait à changer d'avis. Mais Harry baissa les yeux.

-Je regrette, ce n'est pas suffisant. J'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que j'avais, et je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant. Même si j'aime mes amis au-delà du raisonnable, tout les reste, c'est trop dur pour que je puisse vivre avec. Les poids ne sont pas égaux.

**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te donner de plus pour que tu retrouves espoir, pour que le bonheur devienne plus fort que les malheurs.

Harry lui jeta un regard perçant :

-Tu ne sais pas, vraiment ?

Draco eut soudain un flash de la dernière fois ou il était venu voir Harry, de cet espoir qui était né en lui après… Après qu'il l'ait embrassé. Il baissa la tête : mais non, il devait trouver un autre moyen de ramener Harry à la vie, parce que lui, Draco Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas être bon pour lui.

-Je ne comprends pas, mentit-il.

**Frozen inside without your touch  
****Without your love darling  
****Only you are the life among the dead**

Harry prit soudain une profonde inspiration :

-Tu sais quoi Draco ? Je vais te dire toute la vérité maintenant. Peu importe que tu saches cela, il me reste très peu de temps. Je ne tiens pas à mourir, en fait, je ne veux vraiment pas mourir. Seulement, je sais que je ne serais pas capable de vivre maintenant, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais il y'a une chose que je regretterais toujours de n'avoir pas connu, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Draco ne répondit pas.

-L'amour. J'ai déjà eut beaucoup d'affection pour certaines personnes bien sur, mais je n'ai jamais véritablement aimé, tu sais, de cet amour qu'on ne voit que dans les contes de fées, de cet amour qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie. Du moins, je pensais que je n'avais jamais aimé, mais je me suis aperçu il y'a peu que ce n'était peut-être pas vrai, que peut-être, il existait une personne dans ma vie pour qui je serais capable de vivre, de survivre du moins. Tu comprends maintenant ?

Draco comprenait très bien, Harry venait plus ou moins clairement de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que pour lui, il pouvait se battre.

-Non, mentit-il à nouveau d'une voix un peu rauque.

L'ancien Serpentard baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer, il ne pouvait pas être le dernier espoir du sauveur du monde sorcier, il ne le voulait pas. Pour se rassurer, il se dit que c'était vraiment moche de la part de Harry de faire ce genre de chantage : « aime moi, et je ne mourrais pas ». Il ne pouvait pas prendre cette responsabilité. Il releva les yeux timidement, et vit les deux émeraudes de Harry le fixer d'un air triste.

-Et tu sais quoi ? Je pense que si cette personne se donnait la peine d'essayer, elle pourrait m'aimer en retour. D'ailleurs, je suis sur qu'elle a déjà de l'affection pour moi, même si elle a peur de se l'avouer. C'est malheureux, mais cette personne n'est pas habituée à faire preuve de courage, alors, elle refuse de s'engager, elle préfère être lâche et ne pas prendre de risque.

Draco baissa à nouveau les yeux. Vaincu par la force de caractère de Harry. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien dire ? Allait-il laisser le survivant mourir ainsi alors qu'il savait très bien quoi faire pour le sauver ? Il se dégouttait, il était l'être le plus pourri qu'il ait jamais connu. Il était un monstre, il était… Harry l'interrompit :

-Mais je ne lui demande rien. Ceci n'est pas un chantage. De toute façon, c'est bien trop tard pour moi, il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Draco releva la tête, paniqué :

-Quoi ?

Harry le regarda avec douceur.

-Adieu, Draco Malfoy.

Et soudain, Draco se sentit projeté en dehors de l'esprit.

Il se réveilla totalement alerte, comme si il avait juste cligné des yeux. Il était assis sur une chaise dans la chambre de Harry et une infirmière le regardait, soucieuse.

-Monsieur, vous vous sentez bien ?

Mais Draco ne fit pas attention à elle. Il regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir Harry, toujours entouré de nombreux médecins. Et en plus de tout à l'heure, un bruit strident se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Il mit à peine quelques secondes pour en identifier la source qui n'était autre que la bulle de magie liée au cœur de Harry. Et cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, ce cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

**oOo**

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

Et en une seconde, tout devint clair pour Draco. Voir Harry mourir sous ses yeux de cette façon, au lieu de la fausse réplique créée par son esprit qui paraissait en parfaite santé lui fit prendre conscience de la vérité. Et aussitôt, son regard s'embua de larmes, parce que désormais, il était devenu impensable pour Draco de perdre Harry. Il se leva violemment de sa chaise, bousculant sans ménagement l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui, et s'approcha du lit de Harry, tout en se maudissant de n'avoir pas vu plus tôt ce qui se trouvait pourtant juste sous ses yeux. Et soudain, il vit l'un des médicomages hocher la tête en signe d'abandon, et la panique le submergea, plus rien d'autre que Harry n'avait d'importance, au diable les convenances. Il se mit à crier tout en se rapprochant du lit du Gryffondor.

-Harry ! Harry, écoutes moi je t'en supplie ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime… répéta Draco, d'une voix brisée.

Un silence absolument assourdissant suivit sa déclaration. La bulle de magie liée au cœur de Harry ne faisait plus de bruit. Pendant un instant, le temps sembla se figer, comme si tout le monde s'était arrêté de respirer. Ce silence sembla durer une éternité à Draco. Et soudain, un son se fit entendre. Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que c'était, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende, un long moment après, un deuxième son semblable au premier. Ces bruits n'étaient autres que les battements du cœur du survivant. Draco écouta plus attentivement : le battement suivant, encore plus éloigné, était beaucoup plus faible. Et parce que le sort du partage de l'âme n'avait cessé de fonctionner, Draco put lire en ce son étouffé toute l'incertitude de Harry. Le Gryffondor l'avait entendu dire « je t'aime », mais il avait du mal à croire à ses paroles, il n'avait pas confiance. Et Draco savait qu'il devait en faire plus, en dire plus.  
Alors, doucement, le jeune garçon s'approcha du lit de Harry. Il prit la main du survivant, et, la voix brisée par ses pleurs, il reprit :

-Je suis désolé Harry, tellement désolé. Je ne suis qu'un crétin, un abominable crétin, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus avoir à faire à moi, mais accroche toi, juste le temps de m'écouter d'accord ? Quand je t'ai embrassé l'autre jour, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris, et maintenant, je me dis que c'est peut-être mon inconscient qui a parlé, mais ce n'est pas la question. Je suis parti après ce baiser parce que j'ai eu peur. Tu as parfaitement raison Harry, je suis un lâche, et j'ai eu peur de tomber amoureux de toi et de m'engager auprès de toi. Au lieu de ça, j'ai préféré prendre la fuite comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais il faut que tu comprennes Harry que j'avais aussi peur de tomber amoureux de toi pour une autre raison. Tu… Tu es tellement merveilleux Harry, je veux dire, regarde tout ce que tu as accompli dans ta vie, regarde comment tu t'es battu pour ceux que tu aimes. Tu as vaincu Voldemort presque à toi tout seul, et ensuite, quand il a fallu que tu te sacrifies pour le monde, alors que tu t'étais tellement battu pour survivre, tu l'as fait sans hésitation. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point je t'admire, à quel point tu es pur et magnifique. Alors j'ai eu peur de t'aimer, non seulement parce que j'avais peur que l'amour d'un être aussi vil que moi entache une personne aussi pure, mais en plus parce que j'étais totalement persuadé qu'une personne aussi merveilleuse ne pourrait jamais m'aimer en retour, moi, le lâche.

Draco dut s'arrêter un instant, étranglé par les sanglots qu'il avait bien du mal à retenir.

-Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi Harry, j'en suis certain, je ne peut pas être assez bien pour toi. Mais aujourd'hui, je décide d'être égoïste, et je décide de t'aimer. Peu importe à quel point mon impureté peut t'entacher, peu importe si je me brûle les ailes à voler trop près du soleil, mais je veux que tu te réveilles, uniquement pour moi.

A nouveau, le jeune homme s'arrêta, ne trouvant pas les mots pour continuer. En larmes, il appuya sa tête sur la main de Harry :

-Harry, je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi ! L'autre jour, quand je suis venu, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de revenir parce que plus personne n'avait besoin de toi, mais tu te trompais. Moi j'ai besoin de toi, je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui je pourrais réussir à vivre sans toi tu comprends ? Alors Harry, réveilles-toi pour moi, et je te jure que je resterais à tes cotés jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, et je te jure que je ferais tout pour devenir un homme meilleur qui pourrait enfin être digne d'une personne comme toi. Alors réveilles-toi Harry, je t'en prie ! Je t'aime tellement !

Draco sentit subitement un grand vide en lui. La partie de Harry qui vivait en lui, cette sombre partie, pleine de douleur, avait disparue. L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme paniqua. Il cru que cette partie avait disparue parce que Harry était mort, mais en relevant la tête, il put s'apercevoir que la bulle liée au cœur de Harry n'avait pas recommencé à briller, pas plus qu'elle n'avait recommencer à émettre un son d'ailleurs. Draco comprit alors que Harry avait rompu leur connexion, tout simplement. Il se redressa alors tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, Harry avait fait son choix, c'était pour cela qu'il avait rompu leur lien. Harry allait vivre ou mourir, mais dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Une infirmière se pencha alors sur Draco, elle avait l'air émue et lui parla tout doucement.

-Allez dans la salle d'attente maintenant s'il vous plait monsieur. Nous allons nous occuper de votre…ami.

Draco se leva, sans protester. Si Harry décidait de mourir, il préférait ne pas être là pour voir ça. Quand il se retourna vers la porte, il eut la stupéfaction d'y voir ameutée la famille Weasley au grand complet, à laquelle il fallait bien sur ajouter Granger, Londubat, Lovegood… Tous avaient l'air choqués, et Draco eut presque envie de rougir en comprenant qu'ils avaient tous dû entendre sa déclaration. Il décida alors de jouer l'indifférence, il avança vers eux, et les bouscula sans ménagements afin de sortir de la pièce. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les toilettes, il entendit toute les autres bouger à leur tour.  
Draco entra dans les toilettes, soulagé d'être enfin seul. Il alla directement au robinet afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Et en se regardant dans le miroir, il eut presque du mal à se reconnaître. Bien sur, c'était bien son visage, mais ce qu'il venait de faire dans la chambre de Harry, se déclarer devant tous le monde, et surtout pleurer devant tous le monde, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Avec surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il s'en foutait après tout. Que tous aient pu voir ses faiblesses, il n'en avait rien à afire, du moment que Harry avait pu l'entendre. Il songea avec un petit sourire que la promesse qu'il avait faite à Harry ne serait peut être pas si difficile à tenir finalement, que déjà grâce à lui, il devenait meilleur.

**oOo**

Draco revint dans la salle d'attente, fidèle à lui-même. Sur son visage, rien ne laissait paraître qu'il avait pu se montrer si faible devant tous ces gens. Il avisa le dernier siège de libre, entre Rogue et l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Il s'y affala sans ménagement. En regardant autour de lui, il se dit que au moins les autres avaient la délicatesse de ne pas le fixer. En les observant plus attentivement, il put retrouver chez chacun d'eux les mêmes traits de fatigue et de tristesse qu'il avait remarqué chez Hermione plus tôt dans la journée. Et il se rendit compte que finalement, les autres ne devaient vraiment pas en avoir grand-chose à faire de ses états d'âme, que tous ce qui devaient leur importer, c'était l'état de Harry. Finalement, il tourna la tête vers son voisin de droite, George Weasley. Il se rendit compte que c'était peut être lui qui avait l'air le plus mal en point. Son visage était plus émacié, il semblait presque malade… Draco repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Harry, à la façon dont était mort Fred, et à quel point lui et George étaient proches. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait de la compassion pour lui. Discrètement, il se racla la gorge, et se pencha vers lui :

-Au fait Weasley, je suis désolé pour ton frère, pour Fred…

Le rouquin le regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris, mais Draco ne détourna pas le regard, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était totalement sincère. Et il sembla que George avait compris :

-Merci.

Un moment de silence passa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

-Malfoy ?

-Hmm ?

-Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à Harry, c'était la vérité n'est ce pas ?

-J'ai pensé chaque mot.

-Ok.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur la petite pièce. Et Draco se sentit un peu mieux après cet échange, car il savait dorénavant que même après tout ce qu'il avait fait au cours des années, les choses étaient encore rattrapable pour lui, il pouvait encore réparer.

**oOo**

Les minutes passèrent, pour tous, elles s'égrenaient comme des heures, lentes et douloureuses. Draco eut l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou à force d'attendre comme cela, sans jamais avoir de nouvelle. Mais au moins, Harry n'était pas mort, son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre. Soudain, un jeune médicomage entra dans la pièce. L'assemblée entière se leva d'un seul bond. Tous s'empressèrent autour du médecin, seuls Draco et Severus restèrent légèrement à l'écart. C'est Molly Weasley qui prit la parole :

-Comment va-t-il Docteur ?

-Et bien, c'est assez difficile à dire. Evidemment, nous ne savons toujours pas de quoi souffre Monsieur Potter, mais son état est en constante amélioration depuis son arrêt cardiaque de tout à l'heure. Bien sur, je ne peux rien affirmer de façon totalement certaine, mais si son état s'améliore de la même façon qu'il s'était détérioré, alors il a toutes les chances de s'en sortir.

Une onde de soulagement se propagea dans toute la pièce. Ginny Weasley sauta dans les bras de sa mère, Ron et Hermione s'enlacèrent en pleurant. Draco se retourna vers son parrain, tous deux étaient aussi très soulagés.

-Quoi Draco, tu vas me sauter dans les bras toi aussi ? Ironisa l'adulte avec un petit sourire.

Draco esquissa un sourire à son tour. Il senti quelqu'un lui poser la main sur le bras. Il se retournait à ce contact quand Granger l'enlaça, sans vraiment lui demander sa permission.

-Merci Draco, si Harry s'en sort, ce sera entièrement grâce à toi, alors merci infiniment !

La jeune fille pleurait. Draco quand a lui la regardait avec de grands yeux effarés, ne sachant quoi faire. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir son parrain s'empêcher de rire, ce qui semblait très difficile. Finalement, la jeune fille se détacha de lui, toujours sanglotant, et avec un regard d'excuse pour ce geste, elle retourna vers Ron.  
Après ce moment d'effervescence, tout le monde se rassit. La tension reprit le dessus, car même si ils pensaient maintenant que Harry allait bien, ils auraient tous voulus en avoir une preuve plus tangible.

Près de trois heures plus tard, le même médecin revint les voir et fut accueilli par le même mouvement. Tous le monde se leva pour l'entourer, Draco et Severus toujours un peu à l'écart.

-Il s'est réveillé, leur annonça seulement le médicomage.

Un nouveau soupir de soulagement passa à travers l'assemblée.

-On peut le voir ? demanda Hermione, d'une petite voix.

-Euh, oui, mais pas tous à la fois. Je pense que trois personnes au maximum, se serait bien.

D'un commun accord, tous semblèrent penser que Ron et Hermione devait aller le voir. Mais la dispute faisait rage entre Ginny et Neville pour la troisième place. Hermione chuchota alors quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron qui hocha la tête. Sans accorder un regard de plus à sa famille, celui-ci s'approcha alors de Draco. Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce alors que les deux ennemis se retrouvaient face à face. Semblant chercher ses mots, Ron prit enfin la parole :

-Je suis le meilleur ami de Harry. Pourtant, je l'ai abandonné plus d'une fois, tu sais. J'ai vraiment été un sale con avec lui parfois, alors qu'il a toujours été juste génial. Bien sur, la plupart du temps, je me suis rattrapé, mais le plus important, c'est qu'il m'a toujours pardonné dès le moment ou je me mettais à regretter mes actes. Ce que j'essaie de te dire Malfoy, c'est qu'on fait tous des erreurs, et que même si ce n'est pas toujours facile, il est toujours temps de se faire pardonner.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Ron Weasley lui proposait…une trêve ?

-Merci, réussit-il seulement à répondre.

-Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, tu viens voir Harry avec nous ?

Le blond hocha la tête et emboîta le pas au rouquin.

**oOo**

Les trois jeunes gens se tinrent un moment immobile devant la porte de la chambre de Harry. Draco se tenait derrière Ron et Hermione qui se tenait la main.

-Près les garçons ? demanda Hermione.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête. La jeune fille ouvrit alors la porte. Draco fut tout de suite happé par les deux émeraudes de Harry, qui semblaient briller tellement fort sur son visage émacié. Alors que les deux autres s'approchaient du lit, il préféra rester à l'écart : il avait besoin de parler à Harry, mais en privé. Quand Ron et Hermione vinrent se poster des deux cotés du lit du survivant, celui-ci lâcha le blond des yeux pour reporter son attention sur eux.

-Salut…dit-il seulement, d'une voix assez faible.

Et Hermione se remit à pleurer.

-Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as ? Lui demanda Harry, surpris.

-Oh Harry, je suis désolée, mais j'ai eut tellement peur tu comprends ?

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire.

-Oui, je suis désolé pour ça, mais cesse de t'en faire, je suis là maintenant, et je compte bien rester.

Alors que Hermione tentait d'assécher ses larmes, Draco observa Harry un peu surpris. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces deux derniers jours n'était pas un effet de son imagination. Parce que Harry, tel qu'il se trouvait devant lui maintenant, n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait rencontré dans son esprit. Draco ne pouvait déceler aucune trace de peur, de douleur dans son regard. Mais alors que le brun tentait de consoler sa meilleure amie, il comprit pourquoi. Harry restait fidèle à lui-même, devant ses plus proches amis, même si il se sentait complètement détruit au fond, il essayait de se montrer fort, juste pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop.

-Harry, tu vas vite guérir, tu verras. Ensuite, tout ira mieux.

-Mmhh, répondit seulement Harry à son meilleur ami.

-La guerre est finie, grâce à toi ! s'exclama Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas. Et Draco s'aperçut alors de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu entre ces trois-là. A l'évocation de la guerre, il put voir que de nouveaux sentiments étaient nés chez Ron et Hermione, un respect infini, ainsi que beaucoup de gratitude, et cela ne plaisait manifestement pas à Harry.

-Ron, je voulais te dire, je… je suis vraiment désolé pour Fred.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Il lui prit simplement la main, et Hermione en fit de même. Beaucoup de chaleur se dégageait à cet instant entre les trois meilleurs amis, et Draco se sentit un peu gêné.

-Et Teddy ?

-Il va bien Harry, c'est Andromeda qui va s'occuper de lui, mais elle a vraiment hâte que tu te réveilles, cet enfant aura besoin de son parrain.

Harry ne répondit pas. Bien sur, il s'occuperait de Teddy, mais il avait du mal à supporter que cet enfant devrait grandir sans ses deux parents, comme lui. Hermione sembla remarquer sa tristesse.

-Harry, il ne sera pas seul cet enfant, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? On sera tous là pour lui, il ne grandira pas comme toi…

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, reconnaissant pour ces paroles qui le réconfortaient, un peu.

-Ron, Hermione, je voulais vous dire… Merci, merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans vous, jamais je n'aurais pu aller au bout. Je… Merci.

Les deux autres se regardèrent et Hermione reprit :

-Harry, je ne sais pas si l'on t'a servi autant que tu le dis, tu sembles oublier trop souvent à quel point tu es exceptionnel, ce que tu as accompli cette année, et même avant cela, personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu le faire. On resté avec toi parce que nous aussi on voulait combattre, mais surtout parce qu'on t'aime et que ça n'a jamais été juste que tu aies à faire tout ça tout seul.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi fort que tu le dis, mais je suis heureux de vous avoir eut tous les deux auprès de moi.

C'est Ron qui lui répondit.

-Harry, on a commencé tous les trois. En première année, on est allée dans le couloir interdit ensemble, en seconde année, c'est pour sauver ma sœur que l'on s'est battu ensemble, en troisième année, on a sauvé Sirius et découvert la vérité à propos de Pettigrow tous les trois. En cinquième année, on était encore ensemble dans le département des secrets. Et cette année, on a accompli ce long voyage tous les trois. C'est tous les trois que l'on a tout commencés, et c'est tous les trois que tout ce finira, compris ? Ensemble jusqu'au bout.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire ému.

-Bon, on va te laisser maintenant, repose toi. On repassera te voir très bientôt, lui dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

En regardant les deux autres sortir, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux d'eux, de tous les trois à vrai dire. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être particulièrement ouvert sur les sentiments pour comprendre à quel point ces trois là étaient liés, à quel point leur amitié était forte. Et lui, des amis comme ça, il n'en possédait pas. Harry suivit ses amis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la pièce, et à l'instant ou ils sortirent, il reporta ses yeux dans ceux de Draco. Le blond se sentit troublé, le regard de Harry était d'une intensité rare. Le silence dura un long moment, et il eut l'impression désagréable que le Gryffondor arrivait à lire en lui.

-On partage quelque chose de particulier tous les trois.

Draco réprima une exclamation de surprise, Harry lisait-il donc dans ses pensées ? Celui-ci reprit :

-On est lié à vie parce qu'on a vécu des choses que personne ne peut comprendre. On était que tous les trois l'année dernière, et il n'y a qu'eux qui savent à quel point cela a été dur, à quel point on a pataugé, le nombre de fois ou on a failli mourir… Le chemin que j'ai parcouru, durant toute ma vie, a été solitaire. C'est comme si j'avais marché sur un chemin escarpé, et dans le noir. De temps en temps, il y'avait une lueur sur le bord de ce chemin qui m'indiquait la direction à prendre et qui me soufflait de continuer, de ne pas abandonner. Cette lumière, c'était Ron ou Hermione. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais sans eux, je n'aurais jamais réussi, et je serais mort bien avant. Ils comptent pour moi bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer, et bien plus que je ne saurais le dire. Je ne saurais pas vivre sans eux, ils sont ce qu'il y'a de plus important pour moi.

Draco détourna les yeux, encore plus jaloux.

-Mais tu sais Draco, ce n'est pas pour eux que je suis revenu.

Et soudain, Draco se rappela que Harry n'était pas heureux, et qu'il avait besoin de lui, bien plus qu'il ne le montrait à cet instant. Alors, à son tour, il s'approcha de Harry, en cherchant ce qu'il allait lui dire, en essayant de trouver les bons mots :

-Harry, je…

Soudain, un éclair de panique passa sur le visage de Harry. Draco ne savait pas très bien ce que le garçon avait lu dans l'incertitude de sa voix, mais cela le terrifiait très clairement.

-Draco, Draco je t'en supplie, ne reprends pas ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Le jeune homme suffoquait, en proie à une véritable crise de panique.

-Ton aveu, c'est la seule chose qui m'a fait revenir, je ne peux pas être revenu pour être sans toi Draco. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas…

Draco le regarda, estomaqué. Harry avait besoin de lui, Harry ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Et alors que jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était senti paniqué à l'idée que le garçon soit ainsi dépendant de lui, ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait courageux, il n'avait plus peur, il n'avait même pas envie de fuir. Il avait toujours été un lâche, mais pour Harry, il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer fort. Il prit la main de l'homme qu'il aimait :

-Harry, Harry calme toi. Je ne vais pas reprendre ma parole. Je t'ais dit toute la vérité, et je compte bien tenir les promesses que je t'ai faites.

Harry le regarda, cherchant à savoir si il était vraiment sincère.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur ! dit-il en riant. Je t'aime Harry, je veux être avec toi, et je t'aiderais à t'en sortir, c'est promis.

-Draco… Moi aussi je t'aime.

En attendant cet aveu pour la première fois prononcé à voix haute, et même si il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps, Draco se sentit ému, et incroyablement heureux.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Je me demandais comment, après toute les mauvaises choses que j'ai pu faire, je pouvais encore être assez chanceux pour qu'un garçon comme toi puisse tomber amoureux de moi.

-Tu te sous-estime Draco, tu n'as pas eu de chance, mais si on t'en donne l'occasion, je suis sur que tu peux être quelqu'un de bien.

Draco ne répondit rien, toujours aussi ému. Comment Harry pouvait-il être aussi bon avec lui ? C'était lui qui n'avait pas eu de chance et pourtant, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de merveilleux, de fort et de courageux. Draco vit soudain un élan de tristesse passer sur le visage du survivant :

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

-Comment je vais faire Draco ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante. Comment … ?

Et Draco comprit tous de suite toute les interrogations que ce "comment" impliquait : comment je vais faire pour vivre avec tout ça, comment je pourrais oublier, comment pourrais-je être à nouveau heureux ? Doucement il s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa, calmement, sans le brusquer cette fois. Puis il le prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas Harry, mais je te promets qu'ensemble, on trouvera.

Draco ferma les yeux, heureux, pour la première fois, il se sentait entier.

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Alors, pour commencer, la traduction de la chanson, pour ceux qui ne parlent pas l'anglais :

(Réveille-moi)  
Réveille-moi de l'intérieur  
(Je ne peux pas me réveiller)  
Réveille-moi de l'intérieur  
(Sauve-moi)  
Crie mon nom et sauve-moi des ténèbres  
(Réveille-moi)  
Ordonne à mon sang de couler  
(Je ne peux pas me réveiller)  
Avant que je sois détruit  
(Sauve-moi)  
Sauve-moi du rien que je suis devenu

Comment peux-tu lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert  
Te menant au plus profond de moi  
Où je suis devenue si engourdi  
Sans âme  
Mon esprit dort dans un endroit froid  
Jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves là-bas  
Et que tu le ramènes à la maison

Maintenant que je sais ce qui me manque  
Tu ne peux pas me quitter  
Insuffle la vie en moi et rend-moi réelle  
Ramène-moi à la vie

Gelée à l'intérieur sans ton contact  
Sans ton amour, chéri  
Seul toi représentes la vie parmi les morts

Tout ce temps, je ne peux pas croire que je ne pouvais pas voir  
Tenu dans l'obscurité, mais tu étais là devant moi.

Alors, voilà. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais maintenant. Je peux laisser ma fanfic comme ça, parce que c'est pas si mal comme fin, après tout. Ou alors, j'avais pensé à faire un épilogue, mais très court, ou j'expliquerais un peu comment ça se passe après.

Donc, ben, dites moi ce que vous en pensez…


	4. Le premier jour

**Disclaimer:** Bien évidemment, et comme toujours, rien de tous cela ne m'appartient. Remercions tous ensemble J.K. Rowling.

**Warning:** Contiens une raltion à caractère homosexuel, donc homophobes, soyez gentils de passer votre chemin.

**Note de l'auteuse:** Tout d'abord, Pardon, pardon, mille fois pardon. Je sais, j'ai écrit la première partie de cette histoire, il y'a des mois déjà, et je sais que certaines personnes attendaient la suite, alors encore Pardon. Il se trouve que mon pc (paix à son âme), est mort en décembre, et que je n'avais sauvegardé mon nouveau chapitre que sur son disque dur, alors j'ai dû le réécrire dans sa totalité, et bon, après l'avoir perdu, je dois avouer que ça me soulait un peu… De plus, j'ai été hyper occupée pendant tut le mois de janvier…  
Bref, j'ai profité de ces vacances pour enfin finir tout ça. Pour me faire pardonner, je ne vais pas poster un seul nouveau chapitre très court comme je l'avais prévu à l'origine, mais plusieurs chapitres plus long, alors heureux?  
Bon, je vous laisse avec ce tout nouveau chapitre, qui contient beaucoup de POV Draco, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

La vie de Draco avait changé au-delà de ce qu'il aurait jamais pu s'imaginer. Il y'a encore 5 mois, il était Draco Malfoy, ancien mangemort, repris de justice, lâche, haï et méprisé de tous. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu Draco Malfoy, un tout nouvel homme. Il avait trouvé l'amour, le respect et surtout, il avait retrouvé sa dignité. Tout ce qui lui avait manqué, il l'avait aujourd'hui, et même ce que qu'il ignorait qu'il lui manquait.  
Il y'a cinq mois, Harry était miraculeusement sorti du coma, grâce à lui, aussi invraisemblable que la situation puisse être. Leurs deux vies avaient toujours été liées, ils aimaient cela au fond, même si ils ne le recherchaient pas vraiment. Mais le jour où Harry s'était réveillé, ils avaient passé un pacte implicite, dorénavant, ils n'allaient plus vivre en parallèle, ils allaient vivre l'un pour l'autre. C'était à cela que Draco pensaient, en cette pluvieuse après-midi de décembre. Assis à son bureau, il pris un petit cahier dans un tiroir, et commença à lire:

_Août 1998:  
_Harry avait insisté, quelques heures après son réveil, pour quitter Ste-Mangouste au plus tôt. Tout le monde lui avait déconseillé, mais Harry était un garçon déterminé, ceux qui l'ignoraient encore, l'apprirent ce jour-là. Moi je n'avais rien dit, je savais que Harry ne risquait rien dans l'immédiat, tant que j'arriverais à lui faire croire en moi, tant qu'il penserait que je serais à ses cotés. Alors que quelques semaines plus tôt nous étions de farouches ennemis, dans deux camps différents, j'étais resté à ses cotés. J'étais certain d'une chose à cet instant, j'aimais Harry, et il m'aimait en retour. Nous n'avions pas besoin de discuter pour le savoir, nous étions ensemble, nous étions un couple. Alors qu'il se disputait avec ses amis, arguant qu'il était majeur, et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Moi, je me suis contenté de ne pas lâcher sa main et de me taire. Ses conflits avec ses amis ne me regardaient pas, pas encore. A ce moment, j'étais uniquement entré dans la vie de Harry, les autres n'avaient pas à m'accepter juste parce que je le souhaitais.  
Finalement, et c'était une évidence, Harry avait fini par avoir gain de cause. Il sortirait de l'hôpital quand il le voudrait. Il avait ensuite renvoyé tous ses amis chez eux, leur promettant de les contacter dès le lendemain.

-Ou est ce que tu vas dormir cette nuit ?  
-Au siège de l'ordre. C'est là que **nous** allons dormir ?  
-Oui, bien sur. Il faut que j'en parle avec Severus tout de même.

Nous chuchotions presque quand nous nous parlions. Et moi, je marchais sur des œufs. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire ou dire. Je n'avais pas eu de réelle relations amoureuse avant ce moment, mais il me semblait que généralement, il y'avait d'abord un temps ou les deux personnes continuaient à vivre leurs vies chacun de leurs cotés. Mais dans cette situation, je me rendis vite comte que rien de ce que j'avais appris jusque là ne pouvait s'appliquer. Harry désirait m'avoir à ses cotés dès maintenant, et tout le temps. Et c'était insensé, mais je voulais aussi être avec lui. En quelques heures, je m'étais ouvert à un amour qui avait tout chamboulé en moi, et je sentais qu'une séparation, aussi courte soit-elle, me serait douloureuse. Pour Harry, ça devait être pire. Il souffrait d'une solitude totale depuis des années, il était facile de comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais mal à l'aise, car même si notre si nouvelle histoire était d'une solidité incroyable, je sentais bien que ça n'allait pas être facile pour autant. Harry ne souriait pas. Si il avait ravalé l'expression de peur et de douleur qu'il avait affiché quelques minutes plus tôt, son visage affichait un sérieux implacable, presque dur. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le dérider.  
Je réfléchissais à tous cela alors qu'il se rhabillait. Il me jeta soudain une petite bourse en me demandant d'essayer de l'ouvrir. Cela me fut impossible, et pour la première fois, il esquissa un sourire. Je lui rejetais le petit sac :

-Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ?  
-Hermione est géniale…

Je déduis du fait que Harry n'avait eu aucun mal à ouvrir la bourse que sa si intelligente amie avait dû jeter un sort dessus afin que seul Harry puisse le faire. Il vida son contenu sur le lit. Dedans il y'avais un gros médaillon doré, trois baguettes dont une brisée, un vieux vif d'or et une cape. Je retins une exclamation en reconnaissant très bien l'une des trois baguettes.

-Cette baguette, c'est la mienne !

Harry eut l'air ennuyé que je la remarque. Il eut un mouvement vers elle, comme si il avait voulu la cacher, mais se ravisa, se contentant de grimacer.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Tu veux la récupérer ?  
-C'est **ma** baguette Harry. Enfin, techniquement c'est la tienne, mais à l'origine, c'est moi qu'elle avait choisi…  
-Je te la rendrais si tu le souhaites vraiment mais… Cette baguette, elle a servi à tuer. Je suis assez mal à l'aise avec l'idée que tu t'en serves…

Je l'ai regardé, un peu surpris. Je n'avais pas du tout songé à ça. Ma baguette avait tué celui-dont-on-ne-devais-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Elle avait vécu sans moi, elle avait fait des choses que je ne lui avais pas demandées. Et elle avait perpétré des horreurs qui avaient servi à sauver le monde. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si oui ou non cela me dérangeai, mais je savais que ça dérangeait Harry.

-Non, je n'en veux plus, tu peux la jeter.  
-Je ne le ferais pas. Ces quelques objets sont les vestiges de l'année que je viens de passer, ils me rappelleront que quoi que je puisse penser, j'ai réussi, je vous ai sauvé.

Je ne répondis pas. C'est vrai, Harry nous avait tous sauvé, même si il n'arrivait pas à en être heureux, et il était bon qu'il essaie de s'en rappeler. Avec surprise, je le vie prendre l'autre baguette en état, celle qui ne m'appartenait pas, et réparer la baguette brisée sans efforts.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il est impossible que tu répares une baguette dans cet état.  
-La baguette que j'ai dans la main et la baguette la plus puissante qui n'aie jamais été fabriquée, la légende dit que la mort elle-même l'a faite. Personne ne doit jamais savoir que je possède cette baguette d'accord Draco, personne.  
-Les gens s'en rendront compte si tu fais de telles choses avec.  
-Non, je ne l'utiliserais pas, je préférais mon ancienne baguette.

Après cela, j'étais resté silencieux, ne sachant trop quoi dire. La situation était vraiment étrange. D'une part, j'étais gêné, comme si je n'étais pas à ma place. Et d'un autre coté, je savais qu'au contraire, personne d'autre n'aurais été plus indiqué que moi pour occuper cette place. A peine Harry avait-il fini de se préparer que nous étions sortis de l'hôpital.  
Par le réseau de cheminées, nous étions arrivés dans une maison qui m'était inconnue. J'en déduis que c'étais le fameux siège de l'ordre. La maison était lugubre, à vrai dire, elle semblait tout à fait s'accorder avec l'humeur de Harry. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait voulu venir ici, dans cette maison qui devait lui rappeler tant de mauvais souvenirs. Je lui demandais, et j'appris que cette maison lui appartenait, que même si la maison était terrible, il y était chez lui. Soudain, un petit « Pop » se fit entendre, et un elfe de maison apparut. En reconnaissant Harry, il fut sur le point de défaillir.

-Monsieur est revenu ! Oh ! Monsieur, j'ai eu si peur pour vous. Des méchants amis de Mme Narcissa et de Mme Bellatrix sont venus ici, je me suis caché, monsieur,à Poudlard monsieur, je suis désolé.  
-Non, Kreattur, tu as très bien agi. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu revenir plus tôt, lui répondit le brun, doucement. Pourrait tu nous préparer à dîner si cela ne té dérange pas ?  
-Oh, bien sur Monsieur !

Et le petit être se précipita vers la cuisine. Je devais prévenir Severus de l'endroit ou je me trouvais, Harry me laissa seul pour lui parler. Une minute plus tard, agenouillé devant l'âtre, je m'entretenais avec lui.

-Comment va-t-il Draco ?  
-Mal, mais ça devrait aller maintenant. Je ne reste pas discuter, je voulais juste te dire ou j'étais.  
-Bien sur Draco, ça ne me dérange pas. Ce soir du moins, mais après, ça ne dépend pas de moi, tu le sais.  
-Oui, on trouverais un moyen, ne t'inquiète pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je marchais dans un couloir sombre sans savoir vraiment dans quelle direction aller. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me faire le plus silencieux possible, il y'avait quelque chose d'effrayant ici, j'avais l'impression que si je faisais trop de bruit, la maison aller s'apercevoir de ma présence et essayer de me dévorer. Je m'étais imaginé le quartier général de l'ordre d'une tout autre manière. Certains des meilleurs sorciers de ce pays en avaient fait parti, je me représentais un symbole flamboyant de la lutte contre Voldemort. Au lieu de cela, cette maison suintait le désespoir. Finalement, je débouchait sur une grande salle dans laquelle Harry se trouvait, debout devant le fenêtre.

-Tu cherches quelque chose dehors ?

Il ne se retourna pas.

-Hermione, Ron et moi, on a vécu ici pendant des mois l'année dernière, seuls tous les trois. Les mangemorts savaient qu'on étaient ici, et même si ils ne pouvaient pas nous trouver, il y'en avait toujours postés dans cette rue, attendant le moindre de nos erreurs. J'ai juste du mal à réaliser qu'ils se sont envolés pour toujours.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Plus personne ne viendra t'attaquer.  
-Oh, avec la chance qui me caractérise, je ne conterais pas trop là dessus.

Je ne m'aperçus que quand il se retourna qu'il avait essayé de dire cela avec humour. Et en voyant son pauvre petit sourire, je me sentis un peu mieux, parce qu'il se battait, il essayait de reprendre le dessus sur les ténèbres qui l'avaient envahies. D'un geste parfaitement naturel, je lui tendis la main, et tout aussi naturellement, il la prit. Ses doigts étaient glacés, mais en quelques secondes, au contact de ma peau, ils commencèrent à tiédir. Après un moment de silence, il m'entraîna vers la cuisine. Le repas que nous avait préparé Kreattur était délicieux, mais ni Harry ni moi n'avons beaucoup mangé. La seule fois ou Harry rompit le silence qui s'était installé, se fut pour demander comment j'avais fait pour m'en sortir. Comment je n'avais pas fini a Azkaban. Je ne voulais pas parler de cela, mais le ton de Harry ne reflétait en aucun cas du jugement, juste de la curiosité. Finalement, nous sommes montés à l'étage, et nous nous sommes installés dans une petite chambre miteuse, juste sous les toits. J'étais un peu stressé à l'idée de me coucher près de lui, mais finalement, je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait que deux lits simples dans la pièce. Harry me souffla juste bonne nuit, avant de se coucher, dos à moi.  
Je m'allongeai à mon tour, mais trop de choses tournaient dans ma tête pour que je puisse m'endormir. Aujourd'hui, ma vie avait pris un tournant auquel je ne m'étais pas attendu. Cela pouvait déboucher sur quelque chose de plus beau que ce qui m'était destiné à l'origine, mais ce serait aussi plus compliqué. Milles questions se posaient à mon esprit. Harry avait besoin de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui tant que le ministère ne me l'autorisait pas, et je n'étais pas vraiment suffisamment bien vu pour demander une telle faveur. Ensuite, si je parvenais tout de même à rester avec Harry, ou allions nous vivre, et comment allais-je réussir à lui rendre le sourire ?  
Sans que je n'en m'en aperçoive, je finis par tomber dans l'inconscience. Mais soudain, je ne sais pas combien de temps plus tard, des éclats de voix me réveillèrent.

-Traître à ton sang ! Misérable sang-mêlé !

Puis la voix se tut aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, si bien que je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé. Je tournais la tête vers Harry, mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Je sortis de la chambre, pour voir dans la cage d'escalier que des lumières étaient allumées au rez-de-chaussée. Je descendis l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds. Une vague odeur de brûlé me fit froncer le nez. Je précipitai le pas, un peu inquiet désormais. En bas de l'escalier, une légère fumée vint s'ajouter à l'odeur, une fumée qui venait d'un pan du mur, complètement calciné. Sans comprendre, je continuais d'avancer lentement dans le couloir sombre et je vis passer sous une porte un raie de lumière. Inquiet, j'entrais sans frapper. Et je trouvai Harry, juste assis sur une chaise au beau milieu d'une pièce vide, qui me regardait, un peu surpris de ma brutale intrusion.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

J'essayai de ne pas montrer que j'étais inquiet, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente infantilisé.

-J'ai assez dormi ces dernières semaines non ?  
-Tu as sans doute raison.

Je lui demandais ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir en essayant de prendre un ton décontracté.

-Cette demeure était celle de la famille Black. Dans le couloir, il y'avait un tableau de la mère de Sirius, de ta grand-tante. A chaque fois que quelqu'un passait dans le couloir, du temps ou cette maison était le QG de l'ordre, elle lançait des insanités. On n'a jamais réussi à détruire ce tableau.

Je baissai les yeux vers la baguette que Harry tenait à la main, c'était celle qu'il disait ne pas vouloir utiliser. Je ne fis pas de commentaires, Harry était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou non.

-Tu parles de Sirius Black ?  
-Oui. Sirius détestait cette maison. Il aurait été heureux de savoir que ce tableau allait enfin être détruit.  
-Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Harry me fit un signe du menton pour désigner le mur qui se trouver dans mon dos. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson en le regardant. Un énorme arbre généalogique y était dessiné. Je connaissait bien ce genre d'arbre, c'était typique des familles fières de leurs sans pur, il y'en avait un semblable au manoir Malfoy. Je m'approchais du mur et vis divers endroit ou les visages des descendant de cette illustre famille étaient brûlés, Sirius, Andromeda, les traîtres à leur sang, ceux qu'on avait renié. Je me souvins qu'il y'avait le même genre de choses sur l'arbre des Malfoy, je me souvins aussi comme j'avais peur, étant petit, de devenir l'un de cas visages calcinés, consumés par la haine de leur famille.

-Sirius détestait cet arbre généalogie, et il était heureux de ne plus être inscrit dessus. Mais je crois qu'il aurait encore préféré que cet arbre disparaisse.

Harry se leva, s'approcha du mur et l'effleura du bout de sa baguette. L'immense arbre s'effaça peu à peu, pour finir par disparaître complètement, aussi simplement que si la famille Black n'avait jamais existé. Harry effleura à nouveau le mur, et sous mes yeux presque émerveillés, se dessina un nouvel arbre, avec des noms bien différents. L'arbre généalogique de l'Ordre du Phoenix se dessinait sous mes yeux. Les Potter, les Black, les Longdubats, les Weasley et bien d'autre s'emmêlaient dans cet arbre, et aucun Malfoy, évidemment… Quand l'arbre se fut entièrement dessiné, Harry effleura le mur pour la troisième fois, et de splendide arabesque dorées vinrent embellir le nom de certaines personnes : Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, James et Lily Potter… Les noms de tous ceux qui étaient mort au combat.  
Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je me contentai de poser ma main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Remontons nous coucher Harry.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je constatai sans surprise que Harry n'était plus dans son lit. Je ne me levai pas immédiatement, les questions que j'avais laissé en suspens en m'endormant le soir précédent continuaient de tourner dans ma tête. Comment allais-je dire à Harry que je devais déjà le quitter, que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple qu'il le désirait. Comment allais-je réussir à convaincre le ministère de me laisser le voir comme je le souhaitait, sans la surveillance permanente de Severus? J'allais devoir me battre pour Harry, et j'étais prêt à le faire, mais je n'étais pas sur de gagner, et je ne préférais pas songer au cas ou je devrais laisser Harry à nouveau seul. Finalement, je sortis de mon lit, il ne servait à rien de repousser plus les moments difficiles.  
Je descendis les escaliers en silence, si bien que quand j'arrivai à la cuisine, Harry ne m'entendit pas arriver. Il était assis devant un bol de café noir, la tête appuyée sur l'une de ses main, le regard dans le vide. Et a cet instant, je le trouvai si beau que cela me coupa le souffle. Un rayon de soleil caressait son visage halé, et faisait scintiller ses magnifiques yeux verts ourlés de longs cils noirs. Son horrible pull informe ne parvenait pas à dissimuler ses belles épaules carrées et... Un toussotement me fit prendre conscience que Harry avait fini par me remarquer. Je relevais les yeux sur son regard interrogateur, manifestement, il ne comprenait pas la façon que j'avais eu de le regarder. Je fus presque énervé qu'une telle perfection aie dû faire abstraction de sa propre personne au point de ne pas comprendre un regard qui devais très manifestement être empli d'amour et de désir. Je finis pas m'approcher de lui et déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres avant de m'asseoir à ses cotés et de piocher dans les délicieuses victuailles présente sur la table.

-Tu as bien dormi? me demanda simplement Harry.  
-Oui, très bien et toi?  
-Mmh.  
-Kreattur nous gâte vraiment pour le petit déjeuner, remarquai-je.  
-Oui, je crois qu'il s'est un peu laissé emporter, s'amusa-t-il en contemplant la table remplie de nourriture.

Un léger silence suivit notre échange.

-J'ai promis que j'irais voir les Weasley aujourd'hui.

Le ton de sa voix me laissait clairement entendre que j'était compris dans ses plans.

-Harry, soupirais-je.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu n'en as pas envie, me coupa-t-il précipitamment, interprétant mal mon soupir.  
-Ce n'est pas ça. Mais tu sais que je suis en liberté conditionnelle Harry. Je dois retourner chez Severus. Si le ministère s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas sous sa surveillance, il me jetteront en prison.

Je relevai les yeux vers Harry, un peu effrayé de sa réaction, mais je fus surpris de voir un petit sourire sur son visage.

-J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer un hibou au ministère ce matin pour demander à ce que tu sois mis sous ma garde personnelle.  
-Tu peux faire ça?  
-Il semblerait puisqu'ils ont accepté.

Je ne répondis pas, trop surpris pour parler. Et à nouveau, Harry interpréta mal mon attitude.

-Je... J'aurais dû t'en parler avant, je suis désolé. J'ai conscience que tous ça va très vite. Si tu préfère, je peux demander à ce que tu sois remis sous la garde de Severus, ou de qui tu veux d'ailleurs.  
-Non, non, Harry. Je suis très heureux que tu aies fait cela. Je... je pensais juste que les choses seraient plus compliquées. C'est vrai que tout va vite entre nous, mais... On est pas vraiment comme les autres, c'est normal que notre histoire soit différente.

Il me regarda en souriant, et à cet instant, il me fus impossible de douter que Harry m'aimait sincèrement, tant son regard faisait écho à ce qu'il ressentait.

-Bien. Dans ma lettre au ministère, j'ai aussi demander à ce qu'on procède à une révision du procès de ta mère.  
-Quoi?  
-Elle m'a sauvé la vie après tout, et je ne sais pas très bien ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je pense que ça devrait être pris en compte dans sa condamnation.

J'étais plus ému que je n'aurais su le dire à ce moment.

-Merci, merci beaucoup pour ça. Tu sais, ma mère, elle n'a pas toujours fait les bons choix, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, vraiment.  
-Je le crois.

Un nouveau silence vint s'intercaler dans notre conversation.

-Alors, tu viens avec moi chez les Weasley?  
-Oui, pourquoi pas...

Il se leva alors:

-Je vais me doucher pendant que tu petit déjeune, comme ça tu pourras y aller ensuite. Et on partira dès que tu seras près.  
-Ok.

Harry sortit de la pièce tandis que cette dernière bribe de conversation résonnait à mes oreilles. Je venais de dire à Harry que notre couple était diffèrent des autres, et pourtant, nous venions d'avoir une conversation aussi banale que celle-ci: l'ordre d'utilisation de la salle de bain. A nouveau, je fus effaré de la vitesse à laquelle avançait notre relation, même si, finalement, je commençais enfin à m'habituer au rythme.  
Après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner, je montais à la salle de bain. N'entendant rien, je crus que Harry l'avait déjà quitté, et j'entrai sans frapper. Pourtant, Harry était toujours à l'intérieur. Je le découvris debout face au miroir, simplement vêtu d'une petite serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlait encore entre ses omoplates. Je déglutis difficilement en arrachant mon regard à cette appel à la luxure pour reporter mon regard sur le visage de Harry qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Il me regardait avec quelque chose que je ne compris pas dans le regard. Comme une espèce de sérieux que je n'avais pas encore vu chez lui. Il arracha son regard du mien, et je le vis passer sa main sur sa poitrine. En regardant mieux, je me rendis compte qu'il caressait une grande cicatrice, tout près de son coeur.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une douche à l'hôpital, je n'avais pas encore vu cette cicatrice.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre à cela. Totalement défait, je me demandai si c'était cela, de vivre avec Harry Potter: passer sans cesse du bonheur, de la normalité à l'horreur, à la peur, et au malheur. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, et me collant à son dos, l'enlaçai. Il se retourna pour se mettre face à moi. Je m'écartai alors quelque peu afin de caresser à mon tour la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le torse, si près, si près de son coeur. Doucement, Harry pris ma main et la passa sur son front.

-Ici, c'est quand Voldemort a essayé de me tuer quand je n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Il mit ensuite ma main sur une grosse cicatrice qu'il avait sur le bras.

-Ici, le basilic de Voldemort m'a mordu, m'inoculant un poison mortel dans les veines.

Il passât ensuite ma main sur une fine et longue cicatrice qu'il avait sur l'autre bras.

-C'est ici que Pettigrow m'a coupé pour se servir de mon sang afin de faire revivre Voldemort.

Il pris ma main pour la passer sur une fine ligne rouge qu'il arborait sur la main.

-La, C'est Ombrage qui essayait de m'apprendre à ne pas dire de mensonges à propos de Voldemort.

Puis il passât ma main sur son épaule, ou je pus déceler une grosse trace légèrement plus foncée:

-Un reste de brûlure dû a des objets magiques dans la chambre forte des Lestrange.

Et finalement, il reposa ma main sur la grosse cicatrice qu'il arborait si près de son coeur:

-Et à, c'est quand Voldemort m'a tué, le jour de la bataille finale.

Un long silence s'abattit sur la pièce durant lequel Harry me regarda, attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part. Un flot d'émotions m'envahit alors, et comme lorsque j'avais partagé l'âme de Harry, j'eut l'impression d'être trop petit, trop faible pour les supporter. Je venais de prendre conscience d'à quel point Harry pouvait être marqué par la guerre et à quel point il allait être difficile pour lui d'oublier tout cela si Voldemort se manifestait à lui à chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir. Je ne savais pas comment gérer ça, j'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient me lâcher. Alors, parce qu'il était le soutien dont j'avais besoin, je passais mes bras autour du cou de Harry pour m'accrocher à lui, posant mon front contre sa poitrine, afin qu'il m'aide à tenir debout. Doucement, Harry serra ses bras autour de moi, cherchant sans aucun doute à me rassurer. Par dessus son épaule, je jetai un coup d'oeil à notre image qui se reflétait dans le miroir, et ce que j'y vit me dégoutta. Pourquoi était-ce Harry qui me réconfortait, pourquoi n'étais-je pas assez fort pour faire ce qu'il fallait, pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable d'être quelqu'un de meilleur pour lui? Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je fis la seule chose que je me sentais capable de faire, et l'embrassais passionnément, essayant de mettre dans ce baiser tout l'amour que je ressentait pour lui. Harry me rendit mon baiser sans attendre, et l'intensité que l'on partageait à cet instant me faisait tourner la tête. Je n'avais plus seulement envie de l'embrasser, je voulais le toucher, le caresser, et je ne me privai pas pour le faire. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, je laissai courir mes mains sur son torse musclé, puis sur ses hanches, pour, enfin, arriver à cette petite serviette qui me semblait être encore bien trop pour cacher sa nudité. Mais, à cet instant, Harry pris mes deux poignets, doucement mais fermement, et me repoussa.

-Non, Draco, s'il te plait, souffla t'il d'une voix un peu rauque et essoufflée.

Je m'écartai vivement de lui, piqué à vif par son rejet. Je m'étais laissé emporté par l'intensité de l'instant que nous avions partagé, et pas un seul instant, je ne m'étais imaginé que Harry pouvait ne pas me désirer comme je le désirais. A cette simple pensée, mes yeux me piquèrent comme si j'allais pleurer. Je baissais les yeux en rougissant, essayant de dissimuler ma gêne et ma honte. Harry me regardait sans comprendre mon attitude.

-Draco? m'appela t'il doucement. Qu'y a t'il?  
-Rien, répondis-je trop rapidement. Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté, je n'aurais pas dû agir de cette façon sans t'avoir demandé ton avis avant.

Je ne le regardais pas, essayant désespérément de cacher mon embarras. Soudain, je sentis les doigts de Harry se poser sous mon menton afin de me faire le regarder.

-Dis-moi, Draco, m'ordonna t'il doucement.  
-Rien, c'est juste que... essayai-je de répondre en ayant beaucoup de mal à garder mon calme.

Il me regarda longuement, essayant d'interpréter ce que je refusais de lui dire. Soudain, une lueur de compréhension illumina le vert de ses yeux. Un petit rire s'échappa du fond de sa gorge, et mon humiliation atteint son apogée.

-Tu... tu as conscience que je ne te repousse pas parce que je ne te désire pas, n'est ce pas?  
-Pourquoi, alors? demandais-je trop précipitamment.  
-Alors, c'est bien ça? Je crois que tu n'as pas bien conscience de ce que tu représentes pour moi Draco... Ce qu'on vit tous les deux, c'est important pour moi, et quand on couchera ensemble, parce qu'on va coucher ensemble, je veux que ça soit bien. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça vite fait sur le carrelage de cette sinistre salle de bain, tu comprends? Et ne va surtout pas croire que je n'aie pas envie de toi, parce que...

Et alors qu'il disait ces derniers mots, il se pencha vers moi afin de murmurer à mon oreille:

-Tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que tu peux avoir sur moi...

Je déglutit péniblement, je me demandais si Harry avait bien conscience que cette façon de me parler ne me dissuadait pas du tout de le prendre, là, sur le carrelage de cette sinistre salle de bain! Il se redressa pour se remettre face à moi, et m'offrit un sourire:

-Tu es rassuré?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, honteux de ma réaction plus qu'excessive à un geste finalement si romantique.

-Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai un peu exagéré je crois...  
-Bon, très bien, c'est oublié. Je vais m'habiller, je t'attends en bas pour partir.

A peine Harry avait-il quitté la pièce que je me jetai sous une bonne douche froide afin de calmer l'excitation qui coulait dans mes veines et qui réchauffait mon sang.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, douché et habillé, je le retrouvai en bas. A la simple idée de la journée qui m'attendait, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ancien Gryffondor. Il me regarda, légèrement inquiet:

-Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de venir si tu n'en a pas envie tu sais?

Je me sentis un peu coupable d'avoir montré de façon aussi évidente le peu d'enthousiasme qui m'animait à l'idée de passer ma journée avec une meute de Gryffondors.

-Ecoutes, Harry, je veux venir. Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, ce qu'il y'a entre nous, c'est important. Ces gens sont tes amis, et ils te sont indispensables, alors, tôt ou tard, il va bien falloir que nous apprenions à nous tolérer.

Harry me sourit, et je lui tendis la main:

-Tu m'emmènes alors?  
-Ca te dérange si on passe quelque part d'abord? me demanda t'il en prenant ma main.

Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre, je me sentis aspiré dans le tourbillon du transplanage.

Une odeur d'océan me saisis dès l'instant ou nous arrivâmes. Je regardais autour de moi: nous nous trouvions en haut d'une falaise escarpée, et l'on pouvait voir l'océan claquer sur la roche. L'endroit était magnifique, la mer, l'herbe verte touffue, et au loin, à l'opposé de la falaise, je voyais une forêt. Après avoir passé plusieurs secondes à combler mes sens de ce paysage, je m'aperçus que Harry n'était plus près de moi. En me retournant, je m'aperçus qu'il était en train de monter une colline qui longeait la falaise, à quelques dizaines de mètres.

-Harry!

Il se retourna vers moi:

-Tu viens? m'appela t'il en me faisant de grands signes.

Me mettant presque à courir, je le rattrapai alors qu'il atteignait le sommet de la colline. Et en contrebas de ce monticule de terre, je vis une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas: Une gigantesque demeure. Harry ne s'était pas arrêté, il descendait maintenant vers l'habitation, et je le suivis sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de cette apparition. Il s'agissait en fait de trois immenses bâtiments, de style colonial, ornés de grandes colonnes qui leur donnaient un air désuet charmant. L'endroit était en ruine, et le lierre qui grimpait le long des colonnes et sortait par les trous du toit donnait à la scène une atmosphère étrange, à la fois mystérieuse et angoissante. Finalement, nous arrivâmes près des grandes bâtisses sans avoir échangé un mot. J'avais envie d'entrer dans une des maisons sans pourtant oser le faire, bien qu'il soit évident que personne n'habitait là. Je m'approchais des bâtiments, curieux de voir ce qu'ils avaient à offrir, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander qui avait bien pu habiter là. C'était absolument gigantesque, rien que l'un des bâtiment devaient faire les deux tiers du manoir Malfoy, alors les trois ensemble! On aurait pu loger des dizaines de personnes ici. Emerveillé par l'atmosphère du lieu, je tournai mon regard vers Harry qui me souriait.

-Où sommes nous Harry?  
-L'endroit te plait? répondit-il évasivement.  
-Je... Oui, cet endroit est magique!

Harry me souriait toujours, et finalement, devant l'interrogation qu'il devait lire dans mes yeux, il m'expliqua:

-L'année dernière, quand Ron, Hermione et moi nous cherchions les Horcruxes, nous avons passé des mois à camper un peu partout en Angleterre afin de ne pas être retrouvés. Nous avons vécu pendant quelques jours dans le bois qu'il y'a un peu plus loin, et en allant me promener une fois, je suis tombé sur cet endroit, et, comme toi, je l'ai trouvé magique. Je me suis dit que si je survivais à cette guerre, j'aimerais que nous venions vivre ici.

Je le regardai un instant, puis regardai la demeure pour en revenir à Harry. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Si l'endroit te plait, bien évidemment, finit-il par ajouter.  
-Harry, je...

Mais je me coupais alors que quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. Harry avait dit "nous", pourtant, à l'époque, il ne devait sûrement pas avoir planifier son avenir avec moi.

-Quand tu dis "nous"...

Quand je le vis prendre cette jolie teinte rouge, je sus que qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose que moi.

-...Tu parles de nous et de Hermione et Ron.  
-C'est vrai oui.

Je soupirai. Je me souvenais de ce que je disais quand j'étais plus jeune, que Weasley et Granger étaient les toutous de Harry. Je n'avais pas réalisé à ce moment à quel point ces trois là étaient interdépendants.

-Mais ce n'est pas obligé, je ne te forcerai pas à faire quelque chose qu te déplairait Draco. Tu es trop important pour moi.

Je le regardai longuement, je savais qu'en refusant de vivre avec ses amis, je lui demanderais d'abandonner une partie de lui-même, que je le ferais souffrir, et ça, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

-Non, cela ne me dérange pas Harry.

Mais il eut une réaction que à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, dans ses yeux, je pus voir que mes mots l'avaient agacé.

-Ecoute, Draco, tu peux me dire non tu sais? Je peux encaisser que tu me contredises!

Je n'osais lui dire ce que j'avais vraiment sur le coeur. Je savais à quel point il était brisé, je savais que le jour précédent, il avait tout simplement décidé de renoncer à la vie. Pour l'instant, il semblait avoir changé d'avis mais comment savoir si un refus de ma part, une contrariété, une chose infime n'allait pas le faire basculer à nouveau? Il sembla avoir lu tout cela dans mon regard, car il reprit, plus doucement:

-Je sais que... que je ne suis pas vraiment... équilibré, et que je vais devoir me battre pour être normalement heureux, mais je suis là aujourd'hui, et je suis plus fort que tu ne le penses. Hier, je ne voulais plus me battre, mais maintenant, j'ai décidé de lutter, et quand je décide de lutter, je reste debout, Draco. Je t'aime, et je veux vivre pour toi, mais pour le vrai toi. Par pour le petit con arrogant que je connaissais dans le passé, ni pour cette pâle réplique de toi qui n'ose me tenir tête que je vois aujourd'hui.

Je ne savais trop quoi répondre, mais c'était vrai, même brisé, quand Harry décidait de se battre, il restait debout. Alors, je décidais de lui dire ce que je pensais.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas de réel problème à l'idée de vivre avec tes amis, la vérité, c'est que je ne les connais pas du tout. Je sais que d'une certaine façon, tu as besoin d'eux, et je ne veux pas te priver de leur présence. Mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est qu'il est possible que ça ne marche pas, que nous ne puissions pas nous supporter, tu comprends? Je veux bien essayer, je ne garantis juste pas que ça marchera.  
-D'accord, mais est ce que ça te tente d'essayer?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre, j'étais déchiré entre deux sentiments. D'une part, je ne m'étais que trop rendu compte de l'importance du lien qui existait entre le fameux trio, et je dois avouer que je n'avais pas envie de partager Harry. Mais d'un autre coté, moi aussi j'avais envie de cela, j'avais envie de m'imaginer à leur coté, de m'imaginer qu'ils m'acceptaient.

-D'accord, faisons un essai.

A ces mots, Harry s'anima tout d'un coup.

-Bien! Cette maison bien sur, ce sera la notre, c'est la plus belle, commença t'il en faisant de grands gestes. Je pensais que l'on pourrait laisser le lierre courir sur les façades, et ici, sur le coté, on pourrait faire une serre, et ici, un grand jardin...

Je souriais pendant qu'il continuait de me décrire la maison de rêve que nous allions habiter. Je me laissais gagner par son enthousiasme et je me sentais fondre pour cet endroit.

-Et la troisième maison? demandai-je.  
-Et bien je pensais que l'on pourrait en faire une maison d'amis. Je pensais que l'on pourrait permettre à tous ceux que l'on connaît, à tous ceux qui on été cassés par cette guerre, de venir passer du temps ici quand ils le souhaiteront.

L'idée était un peu naïve, mais je l'aimais. Un lieu ou tous ceux que la guerre avait piétiné pouvaient venir habiter pour se ressourcer. Je n'avais vraiment pas de raisons de dire non à ce rêve que je commençait à toucher du bout des doigts.

-Ca va te coûter une fortune! dis-je, soulevant ma dernière objection.  
-Pas tant que ça, la demeure est en ruine.

Je souriais, se rendait-il bien compte?

-C'est vrai, mais tout de même, c'est loin d'être une cabane!  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis largement assez riche...

Cette dernière phrase me rendit curieux, j'avais reçu une éducation qui me poussait à chercher chez les gens qui ferait un bon partenaire économique potentiel. Bien sûr, je savais que Harry avait dû hériter de la fortune de la longue lignée Potter, fortune qui devait être à peu près équivalente avec celle des Malfoy, mais même comme cela, l'achat d'une pareille demeure représentait une sacré somme d'argent!

-Et tu vas payer seul pour nous tous?  
-En ce qui te concerne, j'estime que dans la situation actuelle, tout ce qui m'appartient t'appartient aussi, mon argent compris.

J'acquiesçais, c'était réciproque.

-Le plus difficile va être de convaincre Ron et Hermione. Eux n'ont pas les moyens de s'acheter une pareille demeure, et ils vont difficilement accepter que je la leur paye, peu importe combien de fois je leur répéterais que l'argent n'a aucune importance!

Je levais un sourcil dubitatif, me demandant à nouveau si il se rendait bien compte de la somme d'argent dont nous étions en train de parler.

-Quand tu dis riche, c'est riche comment?

Il me jeta un regard amusé:

-Ca t'intéresse hein?  
-Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.  
-Ca ne me dérange pas. Pour faire simple, disons que d'une part, j'ai hérité de la fortune des Potter, comme tu dois t'en douter. Et dans la mesure ou Sirius était le dernier descendant mâle de la famille Black, et qu'il m'a lui même tout légué à son décès, j'ai aussi hérité de la fortune de la famille Black.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement admiratif. Cette dernière donnée changeait tout! J'avais cru Harry légèrement moins riche que moi, mais en réalité, il était facilement trois fois plus riche que moi!

-Et bien on peut dire que tu es un bon parti!  
-Que veux tu, c'est ce qui arrive quand tous les gens de ta famille finissent par mourir.  
-Oh, Harry, soupirais-je, affligé par mon manque de tact.  
-Ca va, mais tu comprends aussi pourquoi cet argent a aussi peu d'importance pour moi, il me vient de gens que j'aurais préféré voir vivre, alors autant que maintenant, il me serve à rendre les gens que j'aime heureux!

Je comprenais, mieux que je ne m'en serais cru capable, il me semblait que déjà, au contact de Harry, je devenais un homme meilleur. Je laissais courir mon regard sur l'extraordinaire battisse, rêvant déjà à ce qu'elle allait devenir.

-On peut dire que tu nous construit une sacré communauté!  
-Non, je nous construit une famille, Draco.  
-Une famille... répétai-je, rêveur.

Une famille, c'était un joli mot, un mot dont je voulais apprendre la signification, en compagnie de Harry. Ce dernier me prit la main, et sans que je m'y attende, le paysage disparut de sous mes yeux.

Nous étions passés par le village ou se trouvait l'agence immobilière afin de signer l'acte de vente de la maison, Harry était dorénavant un heureux propriétaire. Et maintenant, nous nous tenions devant le portail d'une maison étrange, toute cabossée, une maison dont je m'étais souvent moqué autrefois, mais qui aujourd'hui m'angoissait plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Nous étions arrivé au Terrier.

* * *

Commentaires, critiques? N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review.

Le prochain chapitre arrive d'ici deux ou trois jours (si, si, vraiment.)


	5. Le Terrier Partie 1

**Disclaimer:** Bien évidemment, et comme toujours, rien de tous cela ne m'appartient. Remercions tous ensemble J.K. Rowling.

**Warning:** Contiens une relation à caractère homosexuel, donc homophobes, soyez gentils de passer votre chemin.

**Note de l'auteuse: **Et oui, pour une fois, je n'ai pas trop de retard dans mes publications! Merci à ceux qui aiment mon histoire…

* * *

Nous y étions, maintenant j'allais devoir face à tous les gens que j'avait passé ma jeunesse à insulter, et cette perspective ne me réjouissait pas... vraiment pas. Harry me prit la main:

-Tu es prêt?

-Quand faut y'aller...

Le portail fit un bruit épouvantable en s'ouvrant, et à peine avions nous fait un pas à l'intérieur de la propriété qu'une tête rousse fit son apparition à la porte d'entrée, puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une véritable tribu se forme en ligne devant la maison. L'atmosphère était emplie d'une tension que je parvenait mal à comprendre. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Harry, et gardaient une distance respectueuses. Oui, respectueuse était bien le mot. Une chose dont je m'étais aperçue le jour précédent me sauta à nouveau aux yeux, le regard des gens avait changé sur Harry, même celui de ses plus proches amis. Il n'était plus le petit garçon étrange qui avait accompli un exploit sans le vouloir, il était devenu un vrai héros, un héros qui les avait tous sauvé, un héros sans qui ils ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui, et cela installait indéniablement une distance. Harry était devenu une sorte de créature légendaire qu'il était impossible de regarder sans se brûler les yeux. Je m'attendais presque à ce que la tribu s'incline pour montrer son respect et sa gratitude à Harry. Cela me mit mal à l'aise, parce que je savais que Harry n'aimait pas ça. J'avais envie de leur dire de ne pas faire ça, d'arrêter de se comporter ainsi, que Harry ne pourrait jamais retrouver une vie normale si ils continuaient. Mais peut-être fallait-il se rendre à l'évidence, Harry ,ne serait jamais aussi normal qu'il l'aurait souhaité.  
Pourtant, alors que je pensais tout cela, l'atmosphère changea brusquement alors que Madame Weasley s'approchait de nous en courrant presque, la scène sembla se ranimer.

-Harry, mon chéri, nous avons eu tellement peur pour toi. Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles mieux, ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille! S'écria la petite femme replète en étouffant Harry entre ses bras.

-Promis Madame Weasley.

-Enfin, Harry, tu es un adulte maintenant, appelle moi Molly, sois gentil.

Monsieur Weasley s'approcha à son tour, et serra lui la main.

-Pareil pour moi, Harry. Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux, je suis... très fier de toi mon garçon.

-Merci, mons... Arthur.

Harry se mit alors à saluer tout le monde tour à tour, il prit Ginny dans ses bras, serra la main de Charlie, offrit une poignée de main maladroite à Percy, serra George contre lui sans lui dire un mot, et s'arrêta près de Bill et Fleur, qui arborait un joli petit ventre rond. Il avait l'air émerveillé.

-Tu es enceinte! Je... Félicitation, mais ... quand?

-Je suis enceinte de trois mois, Harry.

-Je suppose que vous ne savez pas si ce sera une fille un garçon.

-C'est une fille, répondit la belle jeune femme sur le ton de l'évidence.

Bill rit:

-Fleur dit que les premiers nés dans sa famille sont toujours des filles.

-Nous l'appellerons Victoire! Continua la jeune femme.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Harry.

-Harry, je... Les autres m'ont dit que je ne devais pas te dire ça, reprit-elle, mais je tiens à te dire ce que je pense au moins une fois, après, je te jure que je te laisserais tranquille avec ça. Mais, Harry, si cette petite fille à la chance de naître dans un monde un paix, et que nous sommes encore tous là pour la voir, c'est entièrement grâce à toi, alors je te remercie, infiniment.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je voyais sur le visage des autres qu'ils pensaient tous la même chose. J'attrapai la main de Harry pour le soutenir, et je vis que ce geste ne passait pas inaperçu, mais je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais, c'est que Harry sache que j'étais là pour lui, à cet instant. Harry, encouragé par mon contact, finit par se reprendre:

-Y'a pas de quoi, vraiment...

Fleur allait répondre, mais Harry se détourna d'elle, signifiant clairement la fin de la conversation. Il s'approcha alors de ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'il prit tout à tour dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-Bien, merci Hermione.

-Et toi Draco?

C'était la première personne qui ne prétendait pas ignorer mon existence.

-Bien, merci.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, ma mère s'est un peu laissée emporter.

-Je m'en doute oui, il y'a du monde qui va arriver?

-Oui, mais seulement des proches, beaucoup de gens ont entendu que tu t'étais réveillé, ils voulaient tous venir te voir, alors maman a invité quelques personnes a déjeuner.

-Je vois.

Madame Weasley s'approcha alors de nous.

-Harry, mon ange, tu restes déjeuner avec nous bien sur?

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir, Molly, mais je comptais déjeuner avec Draco ce midi.

Un blanc suivit sa déclaration, Harry avait dit cela d'une voix glaciale, exprimant ainsi son agacement de voir tous le monde m'ignorer ainsi. Je me sentis affreusement mal à l'aise, je ne voulais vraiment pas être l'élément perturbateur de ces retrouvailles. Madame Weasley eut un petit rire nerveux, alors que Harry la regardait assez froidement, attendant sa réaction:

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy est bienvenu à notre table.

-Dans ce cas, oui, bien sûr, nous restons déjeuner! S'exclama Harry, retrouvant toute se chaleur.

Le blanc passa, et j'eus l'impression qu'un peu moins d'hostilité m'était destiné.

-Nous avons aussi toutes tes affaires ici, dans la chambre de Ron.

-Génial, je vais aller me changer!

Et Harry partit vers la maison, me laissant là, seul, ne sachant où me mettre. Les Weasley se dispersèrent, et je décidai d'entrer à mon tour dans la maison, à la suite de Madame Weasley, afin de lui proposer mon aide. J'entrai dans la cuisine pour trouver la petite femme attelée aux fourneaux.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Madame Weasley.

-Oh, non, c'est gentil de votre part de proposer.

Un moment de silence succéda à notre échange.

-Votre maison est charmante.

-Merci, dit-elle en se retournant enfin vers moi. Mais vous n'avez pas à faire toutes ces politesses monsieur Malfoy.

-Je suis sincère, votre maison est extrêmement chaleureuse. J'ai toujours vécu dans un manoir glacial, vous savez? Ici, c'est peut-être moins luxueux, mais tout est empli d'amour.

-C'est vrai, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Je suis désolé de la façon dont je vous aie accueilli ici Monsieur Malfoy.

-Ce n'est rien Madame Weasley, et appelez-moi Draco, je vous en prie.

-Bien, et non, ce n'est pas rien. Nous vous devons beaucoup Draco, c'est vous qui avez réussit à sortir Harry de l'état dans lequel il était plongé, et nous vous en sommes tous reconnaissants. Je ne devrais pas me laisser guider par les mauvais préjugés que j'ai contre vous.

-Ce ne sont pas des préjugés, Madame Weasley, j'ai vraiment été un horrible con... désolé, abruti, et c'est bien naturel que vous n'ayez pas confiance en moi. Mais pour Harry, j'aimerais changer.

-J'ai l'impression que ma maison n'est pas la seule chose emplie d'amour, me dit-elle avec un sourire. Harry mérite d'être heureux plus que n'importe qui, et depuis tout ce temps, je devrais avoir confiance dans son jugement. De plus, je dois avouer que vous formez un très joli couple tous les deux. Et si Harry vous fait confiance, sachez que vous êtes dorénavant le bienvenu ici Draco, avec ou sans lui.

La petite femme se retourna à nouveau vers ses fourneaux et je souris. Je ne me débrouillais pas si mal que cela, au bout de quelques minutes seulement, j'étais devenu un invité permanent du terrier. Je jetai un regard vers la porte, me demandant ou Harry était.

-La chambre de Ron se trouve sous les toits, au dernier étage, me lança Madame Weasley, un sourire dans la voix, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je quittai alors la pièce et prit l'escalier, je montai les nombreux étages, curieux de savoir ce que cachait toutes ces portes, mais n'osant m'aventurer ou je n'avais pas été spécifiquement invité. Finalement, j'arrivai sur le dernier palier, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ron.

-Oh, c'est toi?

-Oui, désolé, j'aurais peut-être dû frapper.

Harry était assis sur le lit, son magnifique éclair de feu sur les genoux. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer le balai, c'était un modèle assez vieux déjà, mais selon moi, aucun balai de course n'avait pût le surpasser jusque là.

-J'étais en train de me demander depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas joué au quidditch, ça me manque...

-Quand nous serons installé, nous aurons suffisamment d'espace pour jouer quand nous le désirerons, remarquai-je avec un sourire.

-Tu as raison, dit-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers un gros sacs de vêtements et commença à farfouiller dedans, il en sortit quelques vêtements et commença à enlever les siens sans aucune pudeur. Je me détournai alors qu'il se retrouvait torse nu devant moi, peu désireux de reproduire l'épisode de la salle de bain.

-Comment ça va, lui demandai-je, essayant de contrôler ma voix.

-Ca peut aller, soupira t'il. Je suis heureux de voir les Weasley, mais la situation est difficile.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu as remarqué n'est ce pas?

A nouveau, je gardai le silence. Le bruit de froissement derrière moi s'était arrêté.

-Ils me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre...

-Non, pas comme un monstre, comme un héros.

-C'est pareil, grommela-t-il.

-Non. Rappelle toi de la première fois que tu es arrivé à Poudlard, tous le monde te regardait comme ça. Laisse leur juste le temps de s'habituer, de se rappeler que tu es toujours le Harry qu'ils connaissaient avant que tu ne tues Voldemort.

-Les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant.

-C'est possible. Mais pas forcément en mal.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien oui, les gens te regarderont avec encore plus de respect et d'admiration. Mais d'autres choses ont changées Harry, rappelle toi pourquoi les gens te regardent ainsi. Plus jamais tu n'auras à te battre contre Voldemort, plus de drame, plus de peur...

-Je suppose que tu as raison.

Je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Je me tournais vers lui.

-Tu es... très beau, remarquai-je, un peu surpris.

Il portait un jean bleu foncé, bien ajusté et une chemise noire dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes, et qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de son torse bronzé. C'était simple, mais cela le rendait incroyablement sexy.

-Merci.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu habillé ainsi, lui dis-je, me rappelant avec horreur les vieux vêtements trop grands qu'il portait quelques minutes plus tôt et qui étaient son habitude.

-Hermione doit m'avoir acheté ces vêtements, elle a toujours voulu que je fasse plus attention à moi. Et je dois avouer que ça commençait à me plaire, mais à quoi bon porter ce genre de vêtement quand tu passe ton temps à te battre?

-En tout cas, tu es magnifique.

Il me sourit à nouveau et me proposa de redescendre. Nous prîmes alors les escaliers, Harry m'indiquant devant chaque nouvelle porte ce qu'il y'avait derrière. Granger et Weasley se trouvaient dans l'entrée quand nous y arrivâmes.

-Harry, tu es splendide! s'exclama la jeune femme. Je savais que ça t'irait à merveille!

-Merci, Hermione.

Nous entrâmes tour à tour dans la cuisine, Ronald voulant savoir quand le déjeuner serait prêt.

-Tu es très beau Harry! S'exclama à son tour Madame Weasley.

-Bon, ça va les compliments! Grogna Ron.

-N'est-ce pas moi qui devrait être jaloux? demandai-je.

Les autres rirent à ma plaisanterie, et cela me fit étrangement plaisir, de voir qu'ils m'acceptaient et qu'ils étaient assez à l'aise avec moi et avec la relation que j'entretenais avec Harry pour rire à cette stupide plaisanterie. C'est à ce moment que la plus jeune des Weasley entra dans la pièce déjà bondée. Je la vis jeter un regard rapide sur Harry et se détourner rapidement.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il venir m'aider avec les gnomes du jardin?

-Je viens si tu veux, proposai-je soucieux de faire bon impression à tout le monde.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Malfoy!

Sa réponse m'atteint comme une gifle. Harry attrapa ma main dans un geste défensif et protecteur, bien que discret. Et je me rappelai soudain que Harry et Ginny étaient sortis ensemble. J'avais vu nombre de choses qui se trouvaient dans la tête de Harry, et je savais que quand lui et la jeune Weasley avaient rompu, ils pensaient tous deux se remettre ensemble à la fin de la guerre. D'ailleurs tout le monde devaient penser ainsi. Mais j'étais arrivé, et j'avais détruit tout leurs rêve de voir Harry épouser un jour Ginny, et avoir de beaux petits Potter/Weasley avec elle. Je me sentis affreusement gêné.

-Ginevra! Je te prierais d'être polie avec nos invités.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à sa mère, et je sentis Harry se tendre légèrement à mes cotés.

-Ginny, je pourrais te parler quelques minutes, en privé?

-Bien sur, soupira la jeune fille.

Je serrai la main de Harry plus fort. je ne voulais pas qu'il y aille, soudain, je pris conscience qu'il avait vraiment aimé cette fille, que lui aussi s'était imaginé finir sa vie avec elle. Et j'étais effrayé à l'idée que peut être Harry pourrait se rendre compte que finalement c'était cela qu'il voulait, que c'était avec elle qu'il voulait vivre dans la maison sur la falaise. Harry porta ma main à ses lèvres, puis détacha mes doigts des siens, et finit par quitter la pièce sans me jeter un regard de plus. Un frisson m'envahit.  
Un moment de silence plana tandis que je continuai de regarder la porte par laquelle était sorti Harry.

-Bon les enfants, ne restez pas dans mes pattes, allez plutôt profiter du soleil! S'exclama alors Madame Weasley.

Granger, Weasley et moi sortîmes en silence. Le couple s'assit sur un petit banc près de l'entrée de la maison, en plein soleil. Plus loin, Fleur était assise sur une chaise de jardin et Bill, accroupit devant elle caressait son ventre. Charlie lisait un livre, au soleil. Et au fond du jardin, Harry et Ginny discutaient. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder bien que je ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air ravie, et cela me rassura quelque peu. Mais à cet instant, Harry avança sa main vers son visage pour caresser sa joue, et instinctivement, je fis un pas vers eux que je réprimai bien vite. Je brûlai d'aller les rejoindre pour dire à Ginny que Harry était à moi, qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à essayer de me le piquer! Je ne mis pas très longtemps à comprendre quel était ce sentiment qui m'envahissait. C'était nouveau pour moi qui avait toujours tout possédé, qui n'avait qu'eut à demander pour avoir ce qui me plaisait, j'étais jaloux, horriblement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le touche, Harry m'appartenait, et à personne d'autre. J'entendis un ricanement derrière moi qui me fit me retourner, Weasley me regardait d'un air goguenard.

-Alors, Malfoy, jaloux?

-Ca te plaît bien hein?

-Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt marrant!

-Laisse le tranquille Ron! Le morigéna Hermione. Ecoutes, Draco, tu sais bien que Harry ne vas pas te quitter.

Je ne répondis pas, non, je ne savais pas.

-Draco, ça saute aux yeux que Harry t'aimes!

-Aujourd'hui, oui, mais avant?

-Le passé reste dans le passé Malfoy, toi aussi tu as vécu d'autres choses avant lui.

A nouveau, je ne répondis pas. J'avais bien eu quelques attirances, mais rien qui puisse rendre jaloux Harry, au vu de ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Ron sembla comprendre que mon passé amoureux était vide, il voulut faire un commentaire, mais Hermione lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Draco, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Harry est quelqu'un de parfaitement honnête, il n'est pas capable de passer d'une personne à l'autre de cette façon.

-Je ne doute pas de son honnêteté, ce qui m'effraie, c'est qu'il se rende compte qu'honnêtement ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il veut être, mais avec elle.

Ron rit à nouveau avant de répondre:

-Sérieusement, je ne crois pas que ça arrivera. Je pense qu'il a beaucoup aimé Ginny, mais les choses ont changé, Harry a changé...

-Et ça ne te dérange pas toi, que je vole le copain de ta soeur?

Ron se pencha en avant, l'air de réfléchir.

-Comme Hermione le disait, Harry est quelqu'un de parfaitement honnête, et je crois qu'il l'a toujours été avec ma soeur. Quand il disait l'aimer comme maintenant qu'il ne l'aime plus. Et ne plus aimer quelqu'un, et bien ce sont des choses qui arrivent, je ne peux pas blâmer Harry sur ça. Et je ne pense pas que cela ait vraiment rapport avec toi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne pense pas qu'il serait ressorti avec Ginny pour autant. Bien sûr, Harry aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de jugement en tombant amoureux, mais bon...

Je souris à l'insulte, parce que je savais qu'il ne le pensait qu'à moitié. J'avais encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que ces deux là puisse me donner une seconde chance.

-Alors tu vois, Draco, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être inquiet à ce point.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en empêcher.

-Dans ce cas ne te retourne pas.

A la remarque de Ron, je me retournai, bien évidemment. Et je vis que Harry tenait maintenant Ginny dans ses bras. Je soupirai, essayant de contrôler mes émotions, serrant les poings. Je me retournai à nouveau pour trouver ces deux imbéciles en train de sourire.

-Draco, il va falloir que tu travailles sur ça, ce ne sera pas possible avec Harry. Certaines personnes trouvent la jalousie séduisante, mais je doute que ça ne fonctionne très bien avec lui. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Harry a désespérément besoin d'être présent pour tous ceux qui ont besoin de lui. Si il pouvait se dédoubler, il le ferait sans attendre, pour pouvoir être avec tout le monde en même temps, alors il va falloir que tu apprennes à partager.

Bien sur, elle avait raison, Harry avait toujours été comme ça, se sentant responsable de tout ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux autres. Quand je me retournai à nouveau vers lui et Ginny, je vis que la jeune fille l'avait quitté et se dirigeait vers nous. Elle passa près de moi sans même m'accorder un regard, les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine, les yeux rouges, et entra dans la maison. Hermione soupira et se leva pour aller la rejoindre, voulant sûrement la consoler.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je à Ron, me sentant coupable.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Harry était maintenant dos à nous, au loin.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller le rejoindre?

Je ne répondis pas, mais commençai à avancer vers Harry. Quand j'arrivai à lui, je glissai ma main dans la sienne.

-Tu vas bien?

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me demander ça.

-Je sais, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Ca peut aller...

-Harry, tu sais... tu... tu es libre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? me demanda t-il en se tournant vers moi, fronçant les sourcils.

J'hésitai, ne sachant trop comment dire ce que je voulais dire.

-Les choses se sont bousculées depuis ton réveil, et si tu t'es rendu compte que ce qu'il s'est passé depuis n'est pas réellement ce que tu veux...

Harry retira vivement sa main de la mienne et se détourna. Je baissai les yeux, ne sachant trop ce que cela voulait dire.

-Tu es libre...

-Draco, arrêtes ça.

Le ton de sa voix montrait clairement son agacement. Et quand il se retourna, je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était en colère:

-Tu crois que je viens de faire ça pour rien? Me demanda t'il en désignant la direction qu'avait pris Ginny en partant. Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserai à la faire pleurer pour ensuite te quitter?

Je baissai les yeux, oui, j'avais peur de cela, pouvait-il vraiment me le reprocher?

-Draco, je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut.

Il avait l'air déçu, et j'avais envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas en lui que je n''avais pas confiance, mais en moi.

-Parle moi! Dis moi pourquoi tu crois que je préfèrerai être avec elle qu'avec toi?

-Elle est parfaite pour toi Harry, elle a toujours été à tes cotés! Tu était prêt à perdre ton meilleur ami pour elle. Elle te donnerait une famille, la famille dont tu rêves...

Quand je m'arrêtai, ma voix n'étais plus qu'un souffle. J'étais surpris moi-même de ce que je venais de dire, je n'avais pas cerné mes propres incertitudes avant de les énumérer à voix haute.

-Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure quand tout le monde t'a ignoré?

Sa voix était dure.

-J'ai pris le risque de tous les perdre, si ils ne t'acceptaient pas Draco. Je ne veux pas entrer dans la famille Weasley, ils sont déjà une famille pour moi. Et ma famille à moi, c'est avec toi que je veux la fonder, tu comprends. Pas avec Ginny.

-Alors, pourquoi est ce que tu sembles si triste? demandai-je timidement.

-Parce que j'aime Ginny, et que je suis triste qu'elle soit triste, surtout qu'elle soit triste à cause de moi. Je... Je ne me suis pas réveillé pour faire pleurer les gens que j'aime.

Je ne répondis pas, c'était juste parfaitement censé.

-Et là, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'accordes un peu plus de crédit, que tu nous accorde un peu plus de confiance. Parce que ça ne marchera pas si tu passes ton temps à douter de nous Draco, moi, je ne peux pas marcher comme ça. J'ai besoin de toi à mes cotés, et dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne suis pas assez fort pour passer mon temps à te rassurer. Alors, s'il te plait, fais moi confiance.

Je repris sa main.

-Je suis désolé Harry, je suis nul. Je n'arrête pas de déconner. Mais sois indulgent avec moi, je t'en prie. Ma vie n'a pas été aussi dure que la tienne, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter des gens comme toi. Je n'ai l'habitude qu'on m'aime sans rien attendre en retour, sans que j'ai besoin de ne rien faire...

Il me regarda, et sembla prendre pitié de mon air minable.

-Ecoute, Draco, je suis comme je suis, et je ne me referais pas. Le fait est que j'aimerais pouvoir faire en sorte que les gens que j'aime ne souffrent jamais, et 'est pour cela que j'ai du mal à gérer de faire souffrir Ginny, mais je t'aime. Je ne sais pas combien de fois il faudra encore que je te le répète pour que tu commences à la croire enfin, mais je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Harry, c'est juste que... tu es trop bien pour moi...

-Tu es incroyable Draco! Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois, alors tu as intérêt à tout faire pour me mériter, parce que moi je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher. Alors si tu persistes à voir les choses de cette façon, ton foutu complexe d'infériorité ne va pas aller en s'améliorant!

Je souris, Harry était un ange. Et j'allais faire exactement ce qu'il me conseillait. Si il était prêt à m'attendre, alors je deviendrais assez bien pour lui, un jour.  
Un craquement du portail nous fit tourner la tête, et alors que je réprimais un soupir de voir un nouveau Gryffondor arriver, un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Harry, qui déjà s'élançait vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Neville, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il arrivait à ses cotés.

-Harry! Lança l'autre sur le même ton.

Je me retins avec difficulté de lancer un "Draco!" retentissant pour ne pas être en reste, mais j'eus la très nette impression que cela ferait mauvais genre.  
Les deux Gryffondor se faisaient face. Et Londubat fit quelque chose que personne n'avait osé faire jusque là, il s'inclina face à Harry. A cet instant, je le détestai encore bien plus que durant nos années à Poudlard, parce que je savais que Harry n'apprécierais pas. Je regardai celui-ci avec appréhension et vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi affecté que je ne l'avait craint. Il semblait gêné, mais regardait le garçon avec un sourire doux et compréhensif. Je me demandai un instant pourquoi l'attitude de Harry était si différente avec Londubat, et compris assez rapidement en repensant à nos années d'école. Neville avait toujours admiré Harry, jamais il n'avait pensé que celui-ci était autre chose qu'un grand héros, et il l'avait toujours pris comme modèle. Harry de son coté l'avait toujours poussé en avant, confiant dans ses capacités, et aujourd'hui, il devait être fier du chemin qu'avait accompli ce garçon, jadis grassouillet et empoté.  
Finalement, Harry s'avança vers Neville:

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'incliner devant moi, Neville.

Le jeune homme se redressa avec un sourire.

-Bien sur que si. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu as fait pour nous Harry. Tu nous a tous permis de vivre libre, peu importe nos origines. Tu as vaincu la plus grande menace qui ai jamais pesé sur nous!

Je m'aperçus à cet instant que tous les Weasley étaient à nouveau réunis dans le jardin, et que tous semblaient approuver les mots de Londubat. Bien sur, il avait raison. Mais Harry ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi.

-Moi, un héros? Face à toi, je ne suis pas sur de faire le poids Neville. Je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui a mené la résistance à Poudlard contre les Carrow au moment ou je devais me cacher comme un rat. C'est toi qui a tué Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, et sans cela, je n'aurais rien pu faire. Mieux que tout le reste, c'est toi qui envoyé balader en face le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps en lui hurlant que tu le rejoindrais quand il gèlerais en enfer.

Alors que Harry énumérait les actes de courage de Londubat, je le vis sous un nouveau jour, et je me sentis à nouveau écrasé par le poids de ma propre lâcheté. Le jeune homme continuait de sourire et acquiesça au paroles de Harry:

-Mais c'est toi le seul qui lui a jamais fais peur. Et il avait raison d'avoir peur!

Harry avança sa main vers le visage de Neville, touchant une de ses cicatrices du bout des doigts.

-Toi aussi tu es marqué maintenant.

Neville ne sembla pas comprendre ce que Harry avait voulu dire par là. Harry ferma les yeux amèrement, et ajouta:

-Nous sommes quittes maintenant.

Neville restait dans le flou, et je dois bien avouer que moi aussi. Seuls Ron et Hermione semblaient comprendre ce que Harry voulait dire.

-Tu es un héros Neville, tu ne m'enlèveras pas cette idée de ma tête! Clama finalement Harry sur un ton plus joyeux, voulant sans aucun doute rompre le moment de tension qui s'était installé.

Cela eut l'effet escompté, car le Londubat lui répondit en riant:

-Si le grand Harry Potter le dit, alors, je ne vais pas le contrarier!

Les Weasley vinrent alors saluer le jeune Gryffondor à leurs tour, ayant saisi que le moment de retrouvaille s'était terminé. En reportant son attention ailleurs que sur Harry, Neville sembla me remarquer, d'un air dégoutté. Il se pencha discrètement sur Harry:

-Qu'est ce que Malfoy fais là?

Harry lui adressa un sourire en me prenant la main.

-Draco est mon invité Neville.

Le Gryffondor faillit tourner de l'oeil en voyant le geste de Harry: son modèle qui pactisait avec l'ennemi. Finalement il se reprit, et levant ses mains en face de lui en signe d'incompréhension, il ajouta seulement:

-Il y'a des choses qui me dépassent, mais je vais faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Oui, fais ça...

Je fus soulagé que ce moment de retrouvaille soit enfin terminé, mais c'était sans compter sur le sinistre craquement sonore qui nous parvint du portail. Hagrid, le célèbre garde-chasse se tenait devant l'entrée, l'air gêné, le portail des Weasley dans la main. J'entendis Ron ricaner non loin de moi, et un fou rire général secoua l'assemblée devant cette vision de la maladresse du semi géant.

-Je...je suis désolé Molly, je vais réparer ça tout de suite! S'exclama-t-il, embarrassé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Hagrid, lui répondit le père Weasley qui déjà avait sorti sa baguette.

Le portail fut réparé en un rien de temps, et Hagrid, oubliant sa honte, finit par remarquer Harry.

-Harry, s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

-Hagrid, comment allez-vous, le salua ce dernier.

Le géant ne répondit pas, mais prit Harry dans ses bras, manifestement très ému. Je me rappelai à ce moment là à quel point l'homme était imposant. Harry était assez grand, pourtant, dans les bras du géant, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon.

-Hagrid, finit par dire Harry. Vous M'étouffez.

-Oh, je suis désolé mon garçon, lui répondit le garde chasse en le relâchent de son étreinte. Mais je suis si heureux de voir que tu vas bien!

A présent le géant avait les larmes yeux.

-Allons Hagrid, reprenez-vous, je vais bien maintenant.

-Oui, c'est juste que je suis si heureux! Il y'a quelques semaines, je te tenais dans mes bras, tu étais mort, et te voilà devant moi, en pleine santé!

-Je suis désolé Hagrid, j'aurais voulu pouvoir vous prévenir, mais cela m'était impossible.

-Oui, je le sais bien.

Pour couper cet élan d'émotions, tout le monde se précipita sur Hagrid pour le saluer. Et finalement, quand tout le monde eut terminé, le semi géant reporta son attention sur la seule personne à qui il n'avait pas dit bonjour, moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi!

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, intimidé par le géant, qui, je dois bien l'avouer, m'avait toujours un peu effrayé.

-Je... Je suis là avec Harry.

A son tour, Hagrid faillit tourner de l'oeil en voyant nos mains jointes. Mais au à la différence de Longdubat, il ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

-Ecoutez Hagrid, Draco et mon...

Harry se tourna vers moi, cherchant ses mots. C'est vrai que nous n'en avions pas parlé, comment était-il possible de qualifier notre relation.

-Compagnon, finit par ajouter Harry.

Compagnon, ça me paraissait bien. Cela ne laissait aucun doute sur la relation que nous entretenions tout en évitant de tomber dans la mièvrerie.

-Enfin Harry, commença Hagrid en essayant d'être discret mais sans y parvenir, c'est un Malfoy!

Harry semblait partagé entre l'agacement et l'indulgence. Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'il avait choisi un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il opta pour la diplomatie.

-Ecoutez, Hagrid, Draco n'est plus le même, et cela me ferait plaisir que vous acceptiez de lui donner une seconde chance.

Le géant me regarda d'un air revêche, ce n'était pas gagné.

-Dumbledore ne disait-il pas qu'il fallait toujours donner une seconde chance? N'en avez-vous pas bénéficié vous-même?

Je sentis le garde chasse hésiter aux derniers arguments de Harry.

-Tout de même, Harry, ce n'est pas pareil. J'étais digne de confiance moi!

Harry soupira, cherchant quoi répondre.

-Je ne vous demande pas d'avoir confiance en lui Hagrid, mais en moi. Vous avez confiance en moi n'est ce pas?

Hagrid sembla déstabilisé par le doute qui transparaissait dans la voix de Harry.

-Je n'ai jamais douté de toi Harry! Se défendit-il. Pas plus que je n'ai douté de Dumbledore!

-Je le sais bien Hagrid, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de me faire confiance à propos de Draco.

Le semi géant me regarda à nouveau, rebuté par l'idée même de me faire confiance. Mais je voyais qu'il était de moins en moins sur de lui. Il tourna les yeux vers Harry qui le suppliait du regard. Et finalement, il ne put que céder.

-Très bien! Très bien! Mais tu ne devrais pas jouer le sentimentalisme avec moi Harry, c'est injuste!

Harry ne fit que lui sourire innocemment. J'étais pour ma part aussi surpris pas la clairvoyance de Hagrid sur les manipulations de Harry, que sur le fait que Harry soit capable de manipuler quelqu'un. Le semi géant, encore trop mal à l'aise avec moi, se tourna vers Charlie en demandant des nouvelles d'une certaine Norberta. Au même moment, je sentis Harry me tirer par la main, nous écartant quelque peu du groupe. Quand nous fûmes arrivés à une distance raisonnable, Harry m'embrassa furtivement.

-Ca va? me demanda-t-il.

Je fronçais exagérément les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui pose ce genre de questions normalement?

Il rit, et ce simple son me fit sourire.

-J'ai conscience que cela ne doit pas être évident pour toi d'être sans cesse remis en question de cette façon.

Je pris mon temps pour répondre. Bien sur, cela m'agaçait au plus haut point, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être dans la position de celui qui est jugé. Mais je devais m'efforcer de comprendre tous ces gens si je voulais qu'ils finissent par m'accepter.

-Ils ont toutes les raisons du monde de me remettre en question.

Harry me sourit à nouveau.

-Je te remercie de prendre sur toi et de réagir de cette façon.

-C'est normal, et je dois avouer que j'aime l'idée que tu me défendes sans cesse.

-Je le ferais autant de fois que nécessaire, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, cela ne va pas durer. Je pense me faire bien comprendre sur la façon dont je voudrais qu'ils se comportent avec toi. Si tu fais des efforts de ton coté, ça va bien se passer.

Je serrais sa main un peu plus fort. Et finit par demander ce qui me trottait dans la tête.

-Je suis assez surpris de la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec Hagrid.

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas me suivre très bien. Je repris:

-Ce matin, avec Madame Weasley, tu as été très Gryffondor, tu y a été de front pour dire ce que tu pensais. Alors que là, tu as carrément manipulé Hagrid.

"Comme un Serpentard', pensai-je sans toutefois oser le dire, de peur de le vexer, lui, le Gryffondor par excellence.

-Hagrid et les Weasley ne peuvent être convaincus de la même manière. La famille Weasley a de mauvais à priori sur toi de par ton... ancienne personnalité, et par la connaissance qu'ils ont de ta famille. Ils doivent se faire leurs propre idée de qui tu es véritablement, mais il fallait les forcer légèrement à revenir sur leur jugement. Pour Hagrid c'est à la fois plus simple et plus compliqué. Il a une façon plus manichéenne de voir les choses si tu veux. Il y'a les bons et les méchants. Normalement, il suffirait que je t'accordes ma confiance pour que tu sois du cotés des bons, si seulement tu n'avais pas essayer de faire tuer son hippogriffe!

Je le regardai, surpris, cette histoire était tellement loin maintenant.

-Tu as menacé la vie d'un ami de Hagrid, d'une créature magique qui plus est. Ca ne joue pas en ta faveur! Alors j'ai du jouer sur son sentimentalisme pour le convaincre d'essayer de te voir sous un autre jour. Et puis... Je ne peux tout simplement pas me résoudre à parler méchamment à Hagrid, il est beaucoup trop gentil!

Je le regardai, incrédule.

-Je sais qu'il fait un peu peur comme ça. Mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Tu sais... C'est lui qui est venu me chercher pour m'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier. Il a été mon premier ami dans ce monde.

Je ne répondis pas. Certaines choses m'échappaient encore dans les relations et les liens qui existaient ici. Je vis Harry me regarder, hésitant à parler.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a?

-Tu as dit que j'avais agi en Gryffondor avec Madame Weasley, et tu mettais cela en opposition avec la façon dont je me suis comporté avec Hagrid...

Je rougis légèrement, il voyait si clair en moi que s'en était agaçant.

-Tu voulais dire que j'avais agi en Serpentard avec Hagrid n'est ce pas?

-Oui...

Je remarquai avec surprise qu'il ne semblait pas offensé du tout.

-Tu veux que je te racontes un truc? Quand j'ai mis le choixpeau sur ma tête pour la première fois, il voulait absolument m'envoyer à Serpentard.

Je ne pus retenir un hoquet estomaqué.

-Comment?...

-Je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard, alors il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor.

-Ca veut dire que tu es un Serpentard en vrai?

-Non pas un vrai, au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite... Je dirais que je suis moitié-moitié.

Je ris:

-Harry Potter à moitié Serpentard! Quelle blague! Et pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas venir à Serpentard?

Il sembla un peu gêné. Mais voulut tout de même me répondre honnêtement:

-A ce moment, j'avais rencontré uniquement deux sorciers, Ron qui avait envoyé à Gryffondor et avec qui j'avais tout de suite sympathisé, et toi, qui avait été envoyé à Serpentard.

Je ne répondis pas, mais contemplais sa main que je caressais doucement en me rappelant un moment cuisant de ma courte vie. Celui ou Harry Potter avait refusé ma main tendue.

-Les choses auraient pu être autrement.... Mais il ne sert à rien de regretter. Tu as refusé ta main à l'abruti que j'étais alors, mais maintenant tu t'offre tout entier à celui que je suis devenu...

Je serrais sa main plus fort, et il me sourit. Je repensai à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Neville, mais craignais de me montrer trop indiscret en posant les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres. Cette fois, se fut Harry qui s'aperçut de mon indécision.

-Quelque chose te tracasse?

-Non, mais j'aimerais te poser une question, et j'ai peur de me montrer indiscret en la posant.

-Dis toujours, me répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Si je ne veux pas répondre, je te le dirais.

J'hésitais encore une seconde, puis me lançai:

-Tout à l'heure, tu as dis quelque chose à Londubat, quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Tu lui as dit qu'il était marqué...

Je vis ses yeux se voiler et regrettai instantanément d'avoir laissé ma curiosité s'exprimer.

-Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important... M'empressai-je d'ajouter.

-Non, c'est juste que... J'aimerai oublier tout ça, mais c'est normal que tu te poses des questions. C'était somme toute assez... énigmatique je suppose.

Il me regarda soudainement dans les yeux:

-Tu sais qu'une prophétie me désignait comme la seule personne pouvant tuer Voldemort n'est ce pas?

J'acquiesçai en silence.

-Cette prophétie ne m'était pas forcément destiné. Elle parlait d'un enfant né à la toute fin du mois de juillet. Moi, je suis né le 31.... Neville, le 30...

Je jetai un regard vers un regard surpris vers Londubat, alors lui aussi était une sorte d'élu?

-Il y'avait une autre partie à la prophétie qui nous a départagé sur le rôle que nous aurions à tenir dans cette guerre. Celui qui aurait le pouvoir de tuer Voldemort serait celui qu'il aurait lui même marqué comme son égal.

Je levai vers sa cicatrice sans même y réfléchir.

-Le fait que Voldemort aie choisi d'essayer de me tuer en premier et de me considérer comme menace prioritaire a fait de moi le garçon de la prophétie. Mais c'est vrai que de temps en temps, j'ai souhaité que Voldemort aie d'abord attaqué Neville. J'aurais eu une vie normale, tu comprends?

Il semblait culpabiliser de tenir ce genre de discours.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas souhaiter de pareilles choses à quelqu'un.

-Mais c'est normal de le faire. Il faudrait vraiment que tu sois un saint pour ne pas avoir voulu que quelqu'un d'autre porte le fardeau que tu portais.

Il m'offrit un petit sourire. Lui et moi savions que peu importe ce que je pourrais dire, Harry n'arrêterait pas de culpabiliser.

-Bien allons rejoindre les autres maintenant!

Il me tira à nouveau par la main pour me ramener au milieu des Gryffondors.

-Une minute, juste une minute, suppliai-je en lui résistant.

Il ne répondit rien, mais ne me tira plus, se plaçant juste derrière mon dos et m'entourant de ses bras puissants. Déjà épuisé, je laissais tomber ma tête en arrière sur son épaule. Il posa de léger baisers sur ma gorge tendue près de son visage, et son souffle me fit rire parce qu'il me chatouillait. Je sentais mon cœur se gonfler d'un sentiment que je ne n'avais encore ressentie que pour peu de personne, et jamais encore à cette intensité. La tendresse qui se dégageai de cette étreinte me laissais sans voix tout en me mettant parfaitement à l'aise. Jamais plus je ne saurais vivre sans cela dorénavant.

-Comment se fait il que cela me paraisse si naturel?

-Ca l'est, c'est tout, parce que je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans mon cou.

Comme à chaque fois, je sentis mon cœur prêt à exploser alors qu'il me disait ces quelques mots avec cette désarmante simplicité.

-C'est presque trop facile, tu ne penses pas?

-Non, je besoin de facile, de naturel, Draco, me répondit-il, la bouche toujours enfouie dans mon cou. J'en ai marre des drames, des larmes…

-Alors on fera en sorte qu'il n'y en ai plus.

Presque brusquement il me retourna contre lui et s'empara de ma bouche dans un baiser qui me laissa sans souffle. Finalement, il décolla sa bouche de la mienne et posa son front contre le mien.

-Retournons voir les autres maintenant.

Je le laissai me tirer par la main, encore trop ébahi par son baiser.  
Il me tira vers les autres qui discutaient en petits groupes disparates sous le soleil d'été. Me lâchant la main, Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre de le cuisine restée ouverte par cette chaleur.

-Puis-je au moins mettre la table, Molly?

-Ne serait-ce pas une tactique mal déguisée pour savoir combien il reste de personnes à arriver, répondit en riant Madame Weasley, de l'intérieur de la cuisine.

-J'avoue tout! Laissez-moi quand même le faire, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé ma baguette.

-Très bien, comme tu veux.

-Alors, pour combien dois-je mettre la table?

Un silence suivit la question, comme si elle ne comptait le nombre de ses invités que maintenant.

-17, je crois.

A son tour Harry s'arrêta un instant, ayant l'air de réfléchir. Il parut soulagé en se rendant compte qu'il ne manquait plus grand monde. Il sortit alors sa baguette, la vraie, celle qu'il avait réparé la veille et après un grand geste, deux grosse tables en bois s'élevèrent d'un endroit du jardin pour venir se placer face à lui, parfaitement alignées. Harry semblait ressentir un plaisir indicible en utilisant à nouveau sa baguette. Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était approchée. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu.

-Mon Dieu Harry, ta baguette est réparée, je suis tellement contente!

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, et demanda sur un ton suspicieux:

-Comment l'as-tu réparée?

Harry la regarda en riant, la jeune fille avait bien sur déjà compris.

-Grâce à ma lampe magique Hermione, un génie m'a accordé trois vœux.

-Trois vœux?

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne veux pas que j'utilise la baguette de Dumbledore? Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'utiliserais sûrement plus jamais après mes trois souhaits.

-Et quels sont-ils ces souhaits?

-Réparer ma baguette, apporter quelques modifications à la maison de Sirius, et le troisième, je vous le montrerai ce soir.

-Harry, tu es grand, mais…cette baguette est dangereuse tu sais?

-Oui, Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te promet que je n'ais pas envie de la garder, je préfère largement la mienne.

Je me détournais de leurs conversation pour aller m'asseoir un peu plus loin dans l'herbe, afin de profiter du soleil. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis un présence derrière moi, une présence pour le moins hostile. Je levais les yeux vers elle en basculant ma tête en arrière, il s'agissait de Ginny qui me fusillait du regard.

-Je peux te parler Malfoy?

J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris. Jetant un regard vers Harry, je vit qu'il nous regardait. Il ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir.

-Oui, bien sur.

Je me levais pour la suivre un peu plus loin. Harry nous regardait toujours, près à intervenir si cela venait à dégénérer en crise de jalousie, cela me rassura quelques peu.  
Quand nous fumes à une distance qui lui convint, Ginny s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi. Elle ne semblait pas trop savoir par ou commencer. Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration et commença:

-J'aime Harry.

-Je sais, répondis-je doucement.

-Mais Harry ne m'aime plus, c'est toi qu'il aime désormais. Quand il a rompu avec moi, j'étais persuadée qu'il suffisait que je l'attende, mais il ne m'aime plus. Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça, parce que je sais que quand il a rompu il pensait aussi finir avec moi.

J'attendais avec appréhension le moment ou cela me retomberait dessus.

-Je ne t'en veux pas non plus pour ça, continua-t-elle à ma plus grande surprise. On ne commande pas de qui on est amoureux, je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Harry t'aimes, tu n'y peux rien.

Je ne savais trop quoi répondre, était-ce une proposition de paix?

-Mais tu ne le mérites pas.

Visiblement non.

-Harry est un être exceptionnel, et toi tu es un cafard tout juste bon à être écrasé du plat de la chaussure.

Charmant, vraiment.

-Je ne vais pas faire comme les autres membres de ma famille, je ne vais pas faire comme si ces sept dernières années n'avaient pas eu lieu. Tu es un connard fini, et je ne suis pas près de l'oublier. Et je ne comprend pas comment Harry a pu tomber amoureux de toi, c'est carrément contre nature.

-Tu penses qu'il serait mieux avec toi? demandai-je, presque agressif.

-Clairement, avec n'importe qui plutôt qu'avec toi! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte du poids que Harry a du porter durant toutes ces années. Et la douleur que tu rajoutais constamment sur ses épaules, il n'en avait certainement pas besoin.

Je baissai les yeux, elle avait raison.

-La meilleure chose que tu aurais à faire, se serait de le quitter, au lieu de lui faire croire que tu es différent de ce que tu es.

Je gardai les yeux baissés Elle avait raison, à nouveau. Un petite voix au fond de ma tête ne cessait de me dire la même chose: "quittes-le avant de lui faire du mal!" Non, non, je ne devais pas penser ça, Harry avait besoin de moi!

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais l'abandonner au moment ou il a plus besoin de moi?

La petite me jaugea du regard durant quelques secondes.

-J'aimerais vraiment croire que tu es sincère quand tu dis ça.

Un moment de silence suivit ses mots. Je le rompis:

-Alors quoi, c'est la guerre ouverte pour toujours entre nous?

-Probablement, mais pas nécessairement. Harry mérite plus que quiconque d'être heureux, et aussi mal que cela me fasse de l'admettre, c'est toi qu'il a choisi, alors je dois bien l'accepter. Mais je t'aurais à l'œil Malfoy, constamment. Si finalement, il se trouve que tu as changé, alors je t'offrirai mon amitié sans rancœur, mais il me faudra du temps. En revanche, si tu le fais souffrir, je te promet que tu le regretteras. Et crois-moi, les petits sortilèges de chauve furie que je t'envoyais à l'école, c'étaient de vraies caresses.

Je souris, elle était presque effrayante. Je commençais à bien l'aimer finalement.

-On va faire un deal tous les deux Ginny. Si jamais je fais souffrir Harry, je t'engages personnellement pour m'infliger les pires souffrances que tu pourras imaginer.

Je lui tendis la main:

-Marché conclu?

Elle me regarda un instant, puis hocha la tête en me serrant la main.

-Marché conclu!

Nous retournâmes ensuite vers le groupe, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage surpris de Harry qui, assurément, n'avais rien manqué de notre échange. J'allai vers lui quand je vis une nouvelle personne au portail, une que j'appréciais cette fois.

* * *

Review?

Le prochain et dernier chapitre arrive Bientôt!


	6. Le Terrier, Suite et Fin

Disclaimer: Bien évidemment, et comme toujours, rien de tous cela ne m'appartient. Remercions tous ensemble J.K. Rowling.

Warning: Contiens une relation à caractère homosexuel, donc homophobes, soyez gentils de passer votre chemin.

Note de l'auteuse: Voilà, cette histoire fut toute une épopée pour moi, mais je l'aie enfin terminée. Enjoy!

_J'allai vers [Harry] quand je vis une nouvelle personne au portail, une que j'appréciais cette fois…_

J'avançais vers Severus Rogue, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiet, que faisait-il là?

-Alors, Draco. Tu es si bien intégré ici que tu fais l'accueil?

-Tu me connais Severus, il est si difficile de ne pas m'aimer! Répondis-je ironiquement. Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je ne suis pas là pour revenir te chercher si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes, je laisse Potter faire la nounou…

Je grinçais des dents, mon parrain pouvait se montrer si charmant…

-J'ai été invité à déjeuner par miss Granger.

-Ah, non mais alors tu fais vraiment parti de la famille maintenant?

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ma petite pique.

-Je t'ai ramené deux trois affaires, dit il seulement en désignant un sac à ses cotés. Il serait d'ailleurs aimable de ta part de venir chercher le reste de ta garde robe…

A mon tour, j'ignorais sa pique en me jetant sur le sac de vêtements, ravi de pouvoir enfin me changer.

-L'ambiance est chaleureuse…

Je relevais la tête à son ironie et remarquai en effet que l'on entendait plus un bruit de conversation. Je me retournai pour voir les Weasley un peu mal à l'aise. Leur regards alternaient de mon parrain à Harry, tous se demandaient probablement comment celui-ci allait réagir face à son ancien professeur honni. Finalement, Harry s'avança vers nous, l'air parfaitement serein, et s'arrêta à mes cotés, face à Severus.

-Bonjour Professeur, le salua-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Bonjour Potter. Heureux que vous soyez remis sur pieds, continua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Merci, répondit Harry en souriant et en lui serrant la main.

Je sentis les Weasley tressaillir à ce geste derrière moi. Je devais bien avouer que même si j'avais vu un geste semblable dans l'esprit de Harry, la situation restait surréaliste. C'était presque plus bizarre que de voir Harry me tenir la main. Ou pas. Hermione arriva, fébrile, à nos cotés.

-Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire, nous pouvons vous laisser un peu seuls si vous le souhaitez.

-Non…, commença Severus.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, continua Harry.

La jeune femme sembla dépitée.

-Oh, mais je croyais que… que vous aviez enfin dépassé tout ça…

La scène était assez impressionnante. Les deux homme se faisaient face, les yeux dans les yeux. Et je devais être le seul à comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment à ce moment, j'étais le seul à voir que pour la première fois, tous deux se faisaient face en égal, plus aucune haine, juste du respect.

Finalement, Severus leva les yeux au ciel en avisant la déception d'Hermione.

-Monsieur Potter et moi-même avons effectivement beaucoup à discuter Miss Granger, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, continua Harry, je crois que nous ne nous sauterons plus à la gorge. Et nous aurons tout le temps pour parler dorénavant…

Un moment de silence succéda aux dernières paroles de Harry, silence qui fut rapidement rompu:

-C'est bien de prendre le temps pour se parler!

Complètement à coté de la plaque, c'était Luna Lovegood qui venait de parler. La jeune fille venait d'arriver, sans que personne ne l'aie remarquée.

-Luna! S'exclama Hermione. Comment vas-tu?

Severus sembla soulagé que l'attention générale ne soit plus fixée sur lui. Harry lui fit un petit sourire moqueur avant de se tourner vers Luna à son tour. Mais moi, je ne lâchai pas l'affaire aussi facilement:

-Alors, on fait ami-ami avec Potter?

-Il me semble que tu n'es pas très bien placé pour en parler, Draco.

-Oh, moi je n'avais pas juré de haïr Potter et tous ses descendants pour l'éternité, répondis-je sur un ton condescendant.

J'étais de mauvais foi, Severus et moi le savions pertinemment.

-Il semblerait que Monsieur Potter nous aie appris à tous deux que les préjugés sont souvent trompeurs.

-De là à vouloir avoir de longues conversations avec lui, quelle reconversion!

Je sentis une main chaude se glisser dans la mienne.

-Quoi Draco, tu ne veux pas avoir de longues conversations avec moi toi?

Harry plaisantait clairement, ayant vu que je cherchais juste à faire tourner mon parrain en bourrique. Parrain qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de froncer le nez d'indignation en voyant la main de mon Gryffondor dans la mienne.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas tellement, il me semblait bien que tu t'intéressait à moi pour autre chose que pour ma conversation, me souffla Harry de façon plus que suggestive.

Assez fort bien sur pour que Severus l'entende. Finalement, Harry me passa une main autour du coup pour et se colla à moi avant de lancer plus fort, et sur un ton parfaitement innocent:

-Quelque chose ne va pas professeur?

Le dit professeur semblait à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil.

-Il me faut un verre, grogna-t-il seulement en guise de réponse.

Le plus rapidement que lui permettait sa dignité et sa longue robe noire, mon parrain s'écarta de nous vers notre hôte pour lui demander quelque chose à boire, de fort de préférence. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Harry me souriait doucement.

-Je pense que ça va me plaire, dit-il sur un ton plus féroce que ne l'étais son visage.

-La tête qu'il a fait, le pauvre! Mais il me semble que c'est un injuste, quelle tête ferais-tu si j'agissais de la même façon devant madame Weasley?

-Rogue m'a torturé sans raison pendant près de sept ans, il est parfaitement juste que je le taquine. Quand aux Weasley, c'est toi qui les a torturé pendant sept ans sans raisons.

Ouche, ce n'était pas très diplomate ça.

-Je suis désolé pour tous ça, tu le sais bien.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, simplement je n'oublie pas non plus. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu aies changé.

Harry sembla si sûr de lui en me disant cela… Mais moi, je doutais, avais-je vraiment changé. Pouvais-je raisonnablement aspirer à être accepté par cette bande de héros, moi le lâche?

Harry me passa une main sur le visage, et comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, il continua:

-Tu as changé Draco. Je te connais bien mieux que la plupart des gens, et je peux le voir, je peux le sentir.

Je lui souris faiblement. Soucieux de changer de sujet, il repris:

-Et de quoi avez-vous parlé avec Ginny?

-Oh, des multiples tortures qui me serait infligées si jamais il advenait que je te fasses souffrir un jour, répondis-je sur le ton d'une banale conversation.

-Ah, c'est seulement ça? Répondit-il sur le même ton. Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais, elle est redoutable.

Je me demandais ce que voulais dire ces dernières paroles, envisageait-il que je puisse le faire souffrir?

-Tu es inquiet, lui demandai-je.

-Non.

-Harry, on est ensemble depuis moins de 48 heures…

-Je le sais bien. Je ne suis pas naïf, ça j'ai arrêté il y'a un bon moment. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si ça se termine mal entre nous, je sais que tu ne feras rien pour me faire souffrir de façon volontaire.

-Je l'espère…

Cette fois, c'est moi qui voulus changer de conversation.

-Luf… Luna Lovegood fait partie de tes amis intimes alors?

Harry me sourit, sachant pertinemment que j'avais été à deux doigts d'appeler son amie Lufoca.

-Elle est un peu spéciale… répondit-il seulement.

-C'est vrai? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, répondis-je innocemment.

Il rit légèrement, et continua.

-Elle… La plupart du temps, elle est complètement à coté de la plaque, et on ne comprend pas la moitié de ce qu'elle raconte. Mais, de temps à autres, elle est d'une étonnante clairvoyance. Quand, Sirius…Mon parrain est décédé, c'est la première à m'avoir dit quelque chose qui me consolait vraiment. Et puis… Elle s'est toujours battue, courageusement, derrière moi, même alors qu'on ne se connaissait que très peu.

Je regardais le visage de Harry s'adoucir, il était clair qu'il aimait beaucoup cette jeune femme.

-Mais c'est vrai, finit il par dire en riant, la plupart du temps, elle est vraiment bizarre.

Alors que nous commencions à nous rediriger vers les autres, nous entendîmes Madame Weasley s'exclamer:

-Et voila nos derniers invités!

Harry et moi nous retournâmes alors de nouveau vers le portail. Une femme seule s'y trouvait, un petit paquet dans les bras. Je ne la reconnus pas tout de suite car elle avait un capuchon sur la tête, mais finalement elle l'enleva, et je pus reconnaître ma tante Andromeda. Je ne pus contenir un frisson en voyant son visage, elle ressemblait à Bellatrix de façon absolument saisissante, mais son visage était plus doux, et elle paraissait plus jeune. Je vis le petit paquet que ma tante tenait entre ses mains se tortiller, et compris enfin qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé, de son petit-fils, si j'avais bien compris. Je jetai un regard vers Harry, il semblai complètement choqué. J'avais compris que de toutes les horreurs qu'avaient perpétrées la guerre, celle-ci était celle qu'il avait le plus de mal à encaisser. Il se sentait responsable de la façon dont cette enfant était devenu orphelin et il s'identifiait à lui. Parce que lui aussi était un orphelin, il mourrait de peur que cet enfant vive la même chose que ce qu'il avait vécu. Pourtant, il me parut clair que ce ne serait pas le cas quand je vis toutes les jeunes femmes se presser vers Andromeda pour voir l'enfant. Se fut finalement Hermione qui arriva la première et put prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

-Bonjour mon Teddy! Gazouilla-t-elle, en soulevant l'enfant qui riait aux éclats. Mais tu as les cheveux bleus aujourd'hui! Tu les avais roses la dernières fois que je t'ai vu. On dirait que le grand garçon a hérité des supers dons de sa maman!

Le bébé continuait à rire aux éclats alors qu'Hermione le chatouillait. Je me pris à sourire, c'est communicatif le rire d'un enfant. Harry, à coté de moi, paraissait au contraire presque malade. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, comment lui ôter le poids de la culpabilité? En regardant à nouveau vers le portail, je vis que ma tante regardait Harry en souriant doucement. Elle reprit le bébé sans faire attention aux gémissement d'Hermione, et commença à s'avancer vers Harry. Un grand silence se fit à nouveau dans le jardin. Pour ma part, je préférai m'écarter discrètement de mon Gryffondor, je sentais que je ne devais pas interférer dans ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Quand elle se retrouva face à Harry, Andromeda s'arrêta et commença à parler à Teddy:

-J'ai quelqu'un de très, très important à te présenter aujourd'hui mon ange. Il s'agit de ton parrain, Harry Potter. C'est un grand sorcier tu sais mon cœur? Un héros, et tes parents l'aimait tous les deux vraiment beaucoup…

Harry semblait aux bord des larmes à présent. Andromeda releva la tête vers lui.

-Harry, je te présente ton filleul, Teddy Lupin, dit elle en lui tendant le nourrisson.

Harry protesta vaguement, mais le bébé se retrouva finalement dans ses bras. Et le bambin lui offrit un gigantesque sourire:

-Je crois qu'il t'aime déjà, souffla Andromeda.

Harry semblait partagé entre la terreur d'avoir cet enfant dans les bras, et l'émerveillement devant ce sourire de bébé. Il était clair que Harry aussi aimait déjà l'enfant. Pour reprendre une contenance, il releva la tête vers ma tante:

-C'est… c'est la première fois que je tiens un enfant dans mes bras, dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée par l'émotion.

-Parle-lui! L'encouragea ma tante en riant devant son embarras.

Harry tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'enfant qui continuait de le regarder en souriant.

-Salut toi, je suis Harry Potter, et je suis… Je suis ton parrain.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua.

-Tes parents m'ont choisi pour être ton parrain parce qu'il voulait que je m'occupe de toi si jamais ils leur arrivaient quelque chose…

A cet instant, je remarquais quelque chose que personne d'autre ne semblait avoir vu. Andromeda, aux derniers mots de Harry, avait tendu les mains vers le bébé comme pour l'arracher à Harry. Visiblement, elle n'avais pas songé un seul instant que Harry pourrait vouloir la garde de l'enfant. Mais elle se reprit bien vite en entendant Harry continuer:

-Mais…Mais tu vois, moi aussi je suis encore un enfant, alors je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi, et puis, je suis… je suis un peu trop cassé, tu comprends?

Sa vois s'était brisée. Il reprit d'une voix un peu plus forte:

-Mais tu as une grand-mère géniale qui va t'élever mieux que personne. Comment je le sais? Parce que j'ai bien connu ta mère, et que c'était quelqu'un d'incroyable qui n'avait pu être élevée que par la meilleure des mères. Je ne vais pas m'occuper de toi, parce que je ne peux pas, mais tu vois, je vais te parler de tes parents, parce que je les ais bien connus tous les deux et que c'étaient des gens extraordinaire. Je vais t'en parler, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus, parce que je veux que tu les connaisse comme je les ais connus, parce que je refuse qu'il soient des inconnus pour toi, mais aussi parce qu'ils t'aimaient plus que tu ne pourras jamais te l'imaginer. Ils ne sont plus là aujourd'hui, mais moi, je serais là à chaque instant de ta vie, dès que tu auras besoin de moi, et aussi quand tu n'en auras pas besoin d'ailleurs. Je te laisserais jamais tomber, tu comprends? Tu seras jamais seul. Et quand tu seras plus grand, je t'apprendrais plein de trucs géniaux. Je t'apprendrais à jouer au quidditch mieux que personne, je t'apprendrais tous les passages secrets de Poudlard, pour que tu devienne un Maraudeur studieux, comme ton père. Je t'apprendrais que même si tu ne le croiras pas toujours, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je t'apprendrais tout ça… tu verras… Tu ne seras jamais seul, je te le promet…

Un long silence suivit les derniers mots de Harry. Il releva finalement la tête en entendant un sanglot. Je tournai aussi la tête vers la personne qui venait d'émettre ce son et m'aperçut qu'Hermione était en larmes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives, Hermione? Demanda Harry, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

-Oh Harry! Put seulement gémir la jeune femme.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir que toutes les femmes présentes étaient à peu de choses près dans le même état qu'elle. Toutes le regardaient avec passion, les yeux pleins de larmes. Fleur Delacour essuyait les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux en caressant son ventre. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux et regardait Harry avec amour. Madame Weasley pleurait à gros sanglots. Même Andromeda avait les larmes aux yeux, tout en souriant doucement à Harry. Seule Luna ne faisait que sourire en regardant Harry. Je remarquais avec surprise que certains hommes avaient aussi étaient sensible à l'émotion du moment. Monsieur Weasley avaient les lèvres qui tremblaient. Percy avaient lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, quand aux sanglots de Hagrid, ils étaient pour le moins retentissants.

Pour ma part, je devais bien reconnaître que le discours qu'Harry avait tenu à ce petit être avait été particulièrement émouvant. Finalement, Hermione, remise de sa première émotion, bien que ses larmes coulent toujours, jeta ses bras autour du coup de Harry, en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas écraser le bébé.

-Oh, Harry, répéta-t-elle. Tu es tellement exceptionnel! Si tu n'avais pas Draco, et si je n'étais pas aussi amoureuse de Ron, je pense que je tomberais amoureuse de toi.

Instinctivement, je jetai un coup d'œil vers Ginny, qui comme par hasard, au même moment, me jetais un regard assassin.

-Tu es merveilleux, finit Hermione en embrassant Harry sur la joue et en s'écartant un peu de lui.

Harry la regardait avec un air plus que confus, et ne pus s'empêcher de rougir.

-Merlin, donnez-moi un autre verre, je vais vomir…

La voix de mon parrain avait claqué, aussi ironique qu'à son habitude.

-On ne t'as pas sonné Severus! Alors retourne à ton verre et tais toi!

La tête que fit Severus à cette réponse d'Andromeda fit rire tous le monde et brisa l'instant magique qui s'était créé. Toutes les jeunes femmes convergèrent vers le bébé, et j'eus la nette impression qu'elles étaient aussi attirées par Harry que par l'enfant. Je vis Andromeda s'écarter du petit groupe et marcher vers moi en essuyant ses yeux.

-Emotive? Lui demandai-je sarcastiquement.

-Que veux tu Draco, ça me fait du bien de savoir que je ne serais pas seule pour élever cet enfant.

Elle me fit face, elle était plus petite que moi d'une tête, mais elle dégageai beaucoup de force et de prestance, comme Harry. Finalement, un large sourire vint éclairer son visage, sourire auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je répondis bien volontiers à son étreinte. Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère m'emmenait souvent la voir, les deux sœurs s'entendaient bien, et j'adorais ma tante. Mon père voyais ces visites d'un très mauvais œil, et quand j'étais entré à Poudlard, manquant de temps, je n'avais presque plus vu ma tante préférée. Cela faisait près de cinq ans que je n'avais pas vu Andromeda, et j'étais heureux de la trouver ici.

-Merlin Draco! Comme tu as grandi! S'exclama t'elle en relâchent son étreinte. Et bel homme avec ça, ajouta-t-elle en me pinçant la joue.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir ici Draco, et j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais avec Harry.

J'acquiesçais.

-Je vois que ta mère t'a appris à choisir un meilleur parti qu'elle ne l'avait fait!

Je ris à nouveau, mon père disait toujours d'Andromeda qu'elle était une stupide langue de vipère, ma mère, quant à elle, préférait dire de sa sœur qu'elle était piquante.

-Je suis aussi heureux de te voir…

-Nous aurons l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu maintenant. Nous sommes appelés à nous voir régulièrement dans les 18 prochaines années, me dit elle en désignant Harry et Teddy.

-Oui, répondis-je en grimaçant.

-Quelque chose t'ennuies?

-Je suis un Malfoy, je te rappelle, un méchant pas essence, pas une nounou…

-Tu es un Black! Et vu le style de vie que tu viens de choisir, ça ne fait plus aucun doute… Et je pense qu'un garçon comme Harry pourra te faire trouver de l'intérêt à tout, même au baby sitting…

-Je suis contente que tu sois ici, ça fait du bien d'avoir un allié parmi tous les Gryffondor…

-Laisse leur le temps Draco, il se rendront bien compte que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et tu verras, eux aussi sont des gens géniaux. Et puis, Harry ne pense pas de mal de toi, c'est l'important, n'est ce pas?

Je passais une main de mes cheveux en riant pour cacher mon embarras.

-Que dirait mon père si il nous entendais!

Elle rit à son tour.

-Et que deviens-t-il, ton cher père?

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs féroces. Je souris doucement, elle avait toujours détesté mon père. Moi, je ne le pouvais pas, parce que j'avais compris l'année précédente, que même si il avait dur avec moi, et même si il n'avait jamais su nous montrer son affection, il nous aimait ma mère et moi. Pourtant, il avait été un partisan convaincu du Lord Noir, et je savais qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

-Il a pris 30 ans à Azkaban.

-Ca ne lui fera pas de mal! Dit-elle en souriant.

Son visage devint plus sérieux quand elle ajouta:

-Mais je suis inquiète pour ta mère. J'ai entendu qu'elle en avait pris pour 15 ans. Elle ne résistera pas à toutes ces années.

Je devins plus sombre moi aussi, j'étais également inquiet pour ma mère.

-Je sais. Harry m'a promit d'essayer de l'aider.

A ma grande surprise, son visage perdit toute trace d'inquiétude.

-Vraiment? Tout va bien alors!

Elle ajouta, devant mon incrédulité:

-Crois moi, si Harry a décidé de faire sortir ta mère de prison, elle passera Noël à la maison!

-Sérieusement, Harry a vraiment autant de pouvoir?

-Actuellement, personne n'en a autant que lui Draco, c'est pourtant évident!

-Bien sur, c'est un héros de guerre, mais quoi, il est pas ministre de la magie non plus!

Je ne saisissais toujours pas, et elle, elle me regardait comme si j'étais subitement devenu stupide.

-Bien, mettons cela sur le fait que tu n'aies pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Je vais t'expliquer. Pour le population sorcière, Harry représente le courage, la force, mais aussi l'intégrité, la sincérité. Il était un symbole de lutte et maintenant, c'est le symbole de la victoire et de la liberté.

J'écarquillais les yeux, comment une seule personne pouvait représenter tout cela à la fois.

-Quand Voldemort a retrouvé son corps, qu'a fait Harry, Draco?

-Il s'est battu contre lui? Répondis-je sans comprendre.

-Bien sur, mais plus important, il l'a dit au monde entier. Et le ministère, qu'a-t-il fait?

-Il a dit que Harry mentait.

-Oui! Et alors que le ministère continuait d'asséner que Harry était fou, et qu'il ne cessait de mentir pour attirer l'attention sur lui, qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

-Il a continué de dire la vérité…

J'avais répondu doucement, me sentant coupable car j'étais l'un de ceux qui ne cessait de décrier Harry à cette époque, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il disait vrai.

-Après quand, le ministère à dû avouer que Harry avait dit la vérité, lui, il n'a pas changé, il ne s'est pas vanté, il a juste appelé à la lutte. Et l'année dernière, franchement le ministère, qu'est ce que c'était…

-Une façade. Voldemort était plus ou moins ministre de la magie.

-Oui, et alors que le ministère faisait d'Harry un fuyard, lui, il n'a pas arrêté de se battre. Il a passé une année à fuir la répression du ministère pour enfin vaincre Voldemort et tous nous libérer.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis continua:

-Plus personne n'a confiance dans ce ministère qui n'a fait que mentir et trahir durant toutes ces années, aujourd'hui les gens croient en Harry. Alors il faut que tu comprennes une chose, c'est que si Harry disait demain qu'il veut devenir ministre de la Magie, le ministère n'aurait qu'à se soumettre, parce que la population est à 98% derrière lui, même si ce n'est qu'un enfant, et qu'il n'a aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Alors aujourd'hui, si le ministère veut regagner son pouvoir, il a tout intérêt à être du coté de Harry.

Je levais les yeux vers Harry, comprenant mieux la situation actuelle. J'avais du mal à me rendre compte, parce que Harry paraissait si normal. Bien sur, je savais à quel point il était exceptionnel en tant que personne, mais je le savais aussi si loin de toutes ces manipulations. Avait-il pensé à tous cela? Oui, bien sur, puisqu'il s'était permis d'envoyer une lettre au ministère afin d'exiger qu'on me mettre sous sa garde. Harry avait parfaitement conscience de son pouvoir, et même si il ne devait pas aimer cela, il avait décidé de s'en servir pour moi. Je sentais aussi vaguement que ce pouvoir devait s'accompagner de responsabilités que Harry n'avait pas envie de prendre. Comme pour faire écho à mes pensées, ma tante continua:

-Tant qu'il restera des gens dans ce pays pour se souvenir de qui est Harry Potter, et de ce qu'il a accomplit, personne n'aura autant de pouvoir que lui. Mais il aura besoin de ton aide Draco, parce qu'on va lui en demander beaucoup, on va beaucoup attendre de lui. Dorénavant, tout ce qu'il dira en public aura de l'importance au niveau national, et c'est une lourde responsabilité.

-Bien sur, je serais là pour lui.

A ce moment, Harry leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

-Tu as intérêt Draco, dit Andromeda en voyant le regard que m'avait lancé Harry, parce qu'il est clair que ce garçon vis pour toi.

Je souris à l'image que ma tante avait employée sans avoir conscience de la véracité de ses propos. Soudain, une exclamation de Madame Weasley nous ramena à la normalité de cette après midi ensoleillée:

-Bien, le déjeuner est prêt, tout le monde à table!

Nous nous installâmes tous autour de la table que Harry avait installée un peu plus tôt. L'assemblée était pour le moins hétéroclite. Gryffondors et Serpentards se mêlaient joyeusement. J'avais été installé en bout de table, avec à ma gauche Harry et à ma droite Severus. A coté de Harry se trouvait bien évidemment Ron et Hermione. Et aux coté de Severus, on avait placé George et Andromeda. Fleur avait tenu à se placer près de ma tante, et son époux lui faisait face. Près d'eux, on avait placé Luna, Neville et Ginny. Puis Percy, Charlie et Hagrid, pour finir avec Monsieur et Madame Weasley, à l'autre bout de la table. Les assiettes se remplirent rapidement, et les verres aussi, pourtant, personne ne mangeait. Une sorte de tension silencieuse s'installa alors que personne n'osait commencer. Tous semblaient attendre que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, et bien sur, Harry le sentis comme moi, c'était à lui de la faire. Finalement, après un long moment, Harry se leva en tenant son verre, et le levant, il dit simplement:

-A James Potter.

Il fit ensuite un signe à mon parrain, lui signifiant clairement qu'il voulait que ce soit lui qui dise le nom suivant. Severus s'éclaircit la gorge, paraissant clairement ému que Harry lui laisse rendre hommage à la femme de sa vie:

-A Lily Evans Potter.

George leva son verre à son tour:

-A Fred Weasley.

Puis Andromeda:

-A Nymphadora Tonks.

Personne n'osait continuer, et finalement, Harry reprit la parole:

-A Remus Lupin, à Ted Tonks, à Albus Dumbledore, à Sirius Black, à Alastor Maugrey, à Colin Crivey, à Cedric Diggory, à Dobby, l'elfe libre, à Rufus Scrimgeour… A tous ceux qui nous ont quitté en se battant pour la paix. A tous ceux qui nous attendent jusqu'à ce que notre heure soit arrivée. Je bois aujourd'hui pour eux à la liberté.

Tous le monde se leva alors et répéta les derniers mots de Harry avant de boire.

-A la liberté!

Nous nous rassîmes en silence. La tension autour de la table s'était intensifiée après les derniers mots, simples, mais émouvants, de Harry. Je l'entendis soupirer à mes cotés:

-J'ai le chic pour mettre une bonne ambiance.

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère et tous le monde commença à manger. Mais, bien que le déjeuner soit absolument délicieux, les quelques conversations continuaient à se faire à voix basse. On se serait cru à un enterrement, et cela jusqu'à ce que j'entende Ginny pouffer. Je levai la tête pour la voir éclater de rire plus franchement en me pointant du doigt. La pauvre fille devait craquer, se rendant compte que je lui avais pris Harry pour toujours. Seulement, voilà, elle n'était pas la seule à rire, George l'avait rejointe dans son hilarité. Je tournais la tête vers Harry, confus. Et celui-ci me regardait comme si j'avais une citrouille à la place de la tête. Je vis sa lèvre inférieur commencer à trembler, et finalement lui aussi éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus se contenir. En levant la tête, je vis que tous le monde me regardait en souriant ou en riant:

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y'a à la fin! M'exclamai-je, vexé.

-Oh, Draco, je suis désolé, mais… mais si tu te voyais. Tu… Tu as les cheveux ro…roses! Me répondit Harry, la voix entrecoupée par ses rires.

J'écarquillais les yeux, qui avait bien pu me faire une chose pareille! J'aurais sûrement trouvé tous seul sans mal, mais Madame Weasley me précéda.

-George! Tu n'as pas honte de faire des gamineries pareilles à ton âge!

-Maman, c'est pas moi, c'est Fred!

-Je sais que c'est toi! Ne met pas cela sur le dos de ton fr…

La petite femme s'interrompit soudain, se rappelant soudain que son autre fils était mort. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Mais après une seconde, j'entendis Harry partir dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Je tournai la tête vers lui, choqué qu'il puisse rire ainsi dans cette situation.

-Oh, Dray, ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est presque aussi drôle que quand le faux Fol'œil t'avais transformé en fouine!

Pour prouver ses dires, il conjura un petit miroir qu'il me tendit. Mes cheveux était rose, mais alors vraiment rose! D'un rose bonbon à vomir. Cela me donnait l'air d'un de ses petits cupidons ridicules que Dumbledore invoquait à Poudlard pour la saint valentin.

-La couleur de plait Malfoy? Me demanda George, pour me provoquer un peu.

-Je trouve que je porte le rose avec classe! Lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

George rit, et Harry leva son verre dans sa direction.

-Comment les jumeaux Weasley auraient-ils pu accepter un Malfoy à leur table sans que celui-ci soit victime d'une de leurs fameuses farces?

George leva son verre dans le même geste que Harry en acquiesçant:

-Pour Fred!

Tous le monde commença alors à se détendre, et on recommença à rire de moi autour de la table. Ce genre de blague était le moyen pour George de garder son frère près de lui, et c'était tout à fait compréhensible… Je commençais moi aussi à rire en voyant la tête ridicule qu'il m'avait faite:

-Et combien e temps ça dure, ton petit tour?

-Une heure environ.

C'était Severus qui avait répondu. Je me demandais comme il savait cela, et devant mon air interrogateur, il s'expliqua:

-Depuis que je passe du temps ici, je me suis retrouvé avec un langue de deux mètres, un groin, des antennes…

Severus stoppa son énumération, curieux de l'expression qu'affichait Harry, qui lui souriait, à ce moment:

-Quoi, l'interrogea-t-il.

-Rien, répondit innocemment Harry. J'ai du mal à le croire, mais au fond, vous êtes vraiment un gentil, c'est tout.

-Je ne vous permet pas Potter! Répondit mon parrain comme si il l'avait insulté.

Toute la table partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire, et Harry leva juste ses deux mains en signe d'excuse. Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée jusqu'alors avait soudainement disparu, et de joyeuse conversations se croisaient d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Je n'y participais pas, regardant cette joyeuse tablée en souriant, cela me rappelait mes premières années à Poudlard, quand tout était simple, quand tout avait encore un sens. Bien sur à l'époque, je me devais d'afficher un masque de mépris, mais la vérité, c'est que j'avais toujours aimé les grandes tablées désorganisées, ayant été élevé dans une maison trop froide et silencieuse. Je remarquai que Harry ne participait pas beaucoup aux conversation non plus, je tournai la tête vers lui et remarquai qu'il me regardait en souriant.

-Quoi?

-Tu aimes ça hein?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire…

-L'honnêteté et toi ça fait deux, hein? C'est pas grave, dis ce que tu veux, je vois bien que ça te plait, tout ça, finit-il en désignant la table de la main.

Je rougis légèrement:

-D'accord, d'accord, j'aime bien…

-Tu verras, bientôt tu ne pourras plus vivre sans!

-On verra…

Le déjeuner continua comme ça durant deux heures, et finalement, après l'entrée, le plat de résistance, le dessert, les cafés, chacun pu enfin se lever pour vaquer à ses occupations. En ce qui me concernait, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir un jour me lever de ma chaise. Mangeaient-ils toujours comme ça? Harry posa sa main sur la mienne afin d'attirer mon attention:

-Ca va, tu vas t'en remettre?

-Je me pose la question figure-toi!

Il me sourit, et finit par me dire:

-Je vais aller parler à Ron et Hermione.

-Ok, dis-je, en grimaçant, pour la forme, juste parce qu'il allait leur proposer de vivre avec nous.

Il se leva et passa derrière moi, mais il fut intercepté par mon parrain.

-Potter, ce que vous avez appris sur moi ces derniers mois ne doit pas vous faire croire que je suis quelqu'un de diffèrent de ce que vous avez toujours cru.

Manifestement , il faisait allusion au fait que Harry l'avait "traité" de gentil. Le Gryffondor se rapprocha de lui, se trouvant par la même occasion juste entre moi et mon parrain. Il répondit juste assez fort pour que seuls nous deux puissions l'entendre:

-Les jumeaux Weasley sont de bons sorciers, et leurs petits tours son inventifs, mais pour un maître de potion tel que vous, il suffit de mettre une petite goutte d'antidote dans votre repas afin de désarmer toutes leurs blagues.

Severus le regarda, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi répondre. Harry lui sourit, le regard plein d'insolence, et finalement ajouta:

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je le répéterais à personne que vous êtes gentil!

Et il partit, ne laissant pas le temps à mon parrain de répondre. Quand à moi, je le regardais, partagé entre incrédulité et hilarité. Alors, comme ça, le terrifiant Severus Rogue se laissait volontairement prendre au piège d'un Weasley, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Severus nota mon regard et mon sourire, ce qui eut étrangement le don de l'agacer.

-Oh ça va! Grogna-t-il seulement avant de se retourner ostensiblement.

Il finit par aller s'asseoir sur la chaise laissée vacante par George à coté de ma tante Andromeda afin d'échapper à mes possibles railleries. George Weasley, quant à lui, vint s'asseoir à mes cotés, ou plutôt, il vint s'affaler sur la chaise qu'occupait Harry.

-Pas trop vexé par ma petite blague Malfoy?

-Ca va, je devrais y survivre.

-Je suis un peu déçu, tu prends ça beaucoup mieux que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Je réfléchis avant de répondre, quelque chose, je ne saisissais pas quoi, me poussait à être honnête avec ce Weasley.

-Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais peut être été plus énervé, mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que s'énerver pour quelque chose d'aussi futile serait vraiment idiot. Et puis, j'ose croire, ou plutôt j'ose espérer que tu n'as pas fait ça pour me pousser hors de ta famille.

-Ce n'était pas le cas, en effet.

-C'est drôle, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi.

-Comme quoi, me demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

-Tu semble être celui qui m'accepte le mieux ici. Je comprends que Ronald essaie de faire une trêve, pour Harry, mais toi, j'ai du mal à saisir.

-Tu sais, Harry est le meilleur ami de Ron, mais pour Fred et moi, il a toujours été comme un petit frère, il fait vraiment parti de la famille. C'est pour ça qu'on fait tous des efforts.

-Ca semble tout de même moins te coûter qu'à d'autres.

-Si tu parles de Ginny, je pense que tu peux comprendre pourquoi elle te déteste, nota-t-il en riant.

-Bien sur.

-En ce qui me concerne. Je… On a tous perdu Fred, mais je suis peut être le seul qui me sente si isolé par cette disparition. Et je sais combien Harry a souffert de solitude, je ne peux pas lui souhaiter de se sentir comme je me sens en ce moment. Et je vois bien qu'il t'aime.

Je ne répondis pas, et me regardant il ajouta:

-Et je vois bien que tu l'aimes aussi.

Je regardais autour de moi, Andromeda et Severus étaient en train de discuter d'un sujet qui semblait les passionner. Plus loin, Ginny, Luna et Fleur s'occupaient du petit Teddy, qui gazouillait joyeusement. Et à coté d'elle, Charlie, Bill et Percy discutaient avec Hagrid. Je ne m'était pas attendu à ça, mais ici, je me sentais bien. Je savais qu'ils ne m'accueillaient pas encore comme l'un des leurs, pourtant, ils étaient chaleureux, et généreux. Je comprenais de mieux en mieux la volonté de Harry de se créer une famille, comment ne pas désirer une chose pareille en connaissant une famille comme celle-ci? J'avais passé des années à me montrer froid, méprisant, à faire croire que je n'avais besoin de personne, et même à croire que je n'avais besoin de personne, et voilà qu'en quelques jours, je m'étais aperçu à quel point ma vision de la vie avait été faussée, à quel point j'avais été aveugle à propos de ce qui compte réellement. Pour la première fois, j'avais envie de ne plus jouer de jeu, j'avais envie d'être accepté exactement pour ce que j'étais, et j'avais surtout envie d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Je reportai à nouveau mon attention sur George:

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir une famille comme celle-ci.

-Je sais, répondit-il seulement en souriant.

-Quand j'étais gamin, j'étais ravi d'être enfant unique, parce que je n'avais jamais a partager, parce que tout était à moi et à moi seul, mais maintenant, je me rends compte qu'il y'a des choses qui n'existent que si on les partage, des choses que je veux connaître.

George me regarda, il semblait surpris de m'entendre parler ainsi. Il tourna la tête vers harry.

-Harry est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il a vraiment le pouvoir de faire changer les gens.

-Je le crois aussi.

Un moment de silence s'installa durant lequel je regardais mon Gryffondor parler à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il faisait de grand geste, paraissant très enthousiaste. Je voyais les yeux de Ron et Hermione s'illuminer au fur et à mesure que Harry leur parlait, et je sentais bien qu'ils essayaient de contenir leur excitation. Je me tournai à nouveau vers George:

-Harry nous a acheté un domaine. Il est en train de proposer à Ron et Hermione de venir y vivre avec nous.

-Vraiment? C'est pour ça qu'ils ont l'air bizarres, ils essaient de dire non. Ils n'ont aucune chance, ils vont forcément se laisser convaincre.

-La bas, il y'a une maison, une "maison d'ami", comme dit Harry. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour laisser cette maison libre comme un lieu d'accueil pour nos amis. Si tu veux, tu pourrais venir y passer un moment, avec nous.

A nouveau, George sembla surpris par mes paroles:

-Je… C'est gentil de me proposer ça. Ca… oui, ça me plairait bien je pense.

Je lui répondis par un sourire sincère, je sentais que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant notre scolarité, j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui. Il me sourit en retour et se leva pour commencer à débarrasser la table. Au même moment, je vis Harry quitter ses deux amis pour aller voir le bébé. Ron et Hermione quand à eux, marchèrent dans ma direction, semblant à la fois heureux et gênés, il était clair que Harry avait fini par les convaincre. La jeune femme s'assit à ma gauche, et Ron à ma droite.

-Vous avez dit oui, hein? Demandai-je seulement.

Hermione rit doucement.

-Evidemment. Je sais que nous ne devrions pas laisser Harry payer pour nous de cette façon, c'est de la folie…

-Et tu n'as pas encore vu le domaine!

Ron sembla terrifié:

-C'est si grand que ça?

-Oui, répondis-je en grimaçant.

Ron grimaça en retour, manifestement, il avait un problème avec le fait que Harry paie pour lui. Je pouvais comprendre cela, une maison, c'était quand même quelque chose! Mais j'essayai tout de même de les rassurer:

-Mais vous savez, ça lui fait vraiment plaisir de payer pour ça. Vu la façon dont il a eu cet argent, je pense qu'il ne peut même pas s'imaginer le dépenser pour lui seul.

-Nous savons bien cela… Répondit Hermione. Et puis ne nous voilons pas la face, même si il avait eu l'argent d'une façon différente, nous n'aurions su refuser sa proposition. Après toutes ces années, je ne peux même pas m'imaginer que nous puissions vivre séparément tous les trois. Mais j'ai conscience que nous ne sommes pas très juste avec toi en agissant ainsi.

J'écarquillais les yeux, surpris qu'elle pense à moi de cette façon. Pour faire bonne figure, j'essayai de la rassurer:

- je ne vais pas te dire que je suis aussi enthousiaste que Harry à l'idée que nous vivions tous ensemble, mais je vais te dire la même chose que ce que je lui aie dit quand il m'a demandé mon avis. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais je crois que nous devrions essayer, d'abord pour lui, et même pour moi. Après avoir passé cette journée avec vous, je suis moins inquiet, et j'ai beaucoup plus envie que cela marche. Et puis, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas exactement comme si on allait vivre les uns sur les autres.

Ron grimaça à nouveau, comprenant que je faisais allusion à l'immense taille du domaine. Cela nous fit rire, Hermione et moi.

-Nous allons tous faire pour que ça marche Draco. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de tout accepter si ça vient de Harry.

-Et comment tu fais pour dire à l'homme que tu aimes, cet homme qui à fait face à la mort à l'age de 17 ans pour tous nous sauver, que tu veux l'empêcher de vivre avec ceux qu'il aime?

-Je sais bien. Mais comme je te l'ais dit ce matin, si on laissait faire Harry, on vivrait avec la moitié de la communauté sorcière!

Je ris à nouveau, même si je n'étais pas très sur de réussir un jour à m'opposer à Harry sur ce genre de sujet. A cet instant, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule:

-De quoi vous discutez dans mon dos tous les trois?

C'était Harry qui venait d'arriver derrière nous.

-On se demandait qui ici allait essayer de m'empoisonner le premier. Ron a parié sur Hagrid, mais moi je persiste à dire que ce sera Ginny, qu'est ce que tu en penses?

-Je pense que tu devrais te méfier de Luna, elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais elle est super fourbe!

Nous rîmes tous les deux, mais Ron et Hermione semblaient ne pas trop savoir comment réagir à la façon que nous avions de plaisanter du fait que personne ne me portait dans son cœur ici.

-Ben faites pas cette tête! Leur lança Harry, ce qui eut le don de les détendre un peu.

Ron embraya finalement sur notre plaisanterie:

-T'as raison Harry, c'est la seule fille qui ne pleurait pas quand tu parlait à Teddy tout à l'heure!

Hermione se joint ensuite à nous:

-Je serais toi, je ferais attention à Fleur, j'ai dans l'idée qu'elle aime assez être la seule beauté blonde de la famille!

Nous rîmes tous les quatre cette fois-ci. Mais Ron, Harry et moi nous rendîmes compte en même temps de ce que Hermione venait de dire, et nous nous stoppâmes comme un seul homme en nous regardant, les yeux écarquillés:

-Dites, commençai-je, c'est moi ou Hermione vient juste de dire…

-Qu'elle trouve Draco beau, continua Ron.

-Non, non, je l'ai aussi entendu, finit Harry.

Nous regardâmes en même temps Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Nous partîmes tous les trois dans un nouvel éclat de rire, et la jeune fille sembla vraiment gênée.

-Ne réagit pas comme ça Herm', la consola Harry. Pour tout te dire, moi aussi je trouve Draco très beau!

Cette fois, c'est moi qui rougit ce qui redonna le sourire à Hermione. Ron et Harry semblait ne plus revenir de leur hilarité. Finalement, Harry se calma le premier:

-Bon, j'étais venu vous voir pour savoir si ça vous disait qu'on y aille.

-Déjà! S'exclama la jeune fille. Mais je n'ai préparé aucune de mes affaires.

-Je vous y emmène maintenant, comme ça vous pourrez voir si l'endroit vous plait. Vous pourrez revenir après pour chercher vos affaires! J'aimerai y'aller, pour l'instant, et aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, Draco aime bien être ici, mais j'aimerais quand même éviter qu'il en aie déjà marre.

Je ne me défendis pas, je voyais bien que Harry avait envie d'un peu d'intimité, ce qui était chose impossible ici.

-Ok, comme tu veux, répondis seulement Ron.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires, je reviens tout de suite, conclut Harry.

A ses mots, je me rendis compte que j'avais totalement oublié de ranger mon sac tout à l'heure, sac qui se trouvait encore près du portail, là où Severus l'avait laissé. J'allais le récupérer, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre devant Madame Weasley:

-Comment les garçons, vous partez déjà? En plus vous me prenez mon petit garçon!

-Je suis désolé, mais je pense que c'était évident que Ron, Hermione et moi nous vivrions ensemble après Poudlard.

-Mais…C'est encore un enfant!

-Maman! J'ai 18 ans! protesta Ron en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Bon, très bien, quittes ta mère puisqu'elle t'ennuie tant!

-Mais non, maman, grogna Ron. J'ai juste l'âge de prendre mon indépendance. Et puis quoi tu croyais qu'Hermione et moi, on allait s'installer ensemble ici?

Madame Weasley grogna seulement en guise de réponse. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry en lui souriant:

-Bien, comme vous voulez, mais vous savez que vous êtes les bienvenus quand vous le souhaitez.

-Merci Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous rendrons souvent visite.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, George nous rejoint:

-Attendez, je viens aussi!

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire là-bas? Lui demanda sa mère.

Depuis la mort de son frère, George avait rendu son appartement et était rentré vivre chez ses parents.

-Je vais aller vivre avec eux pendant un moment, enfin si tu veux bien m'accueillir Harry, lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

-C'est évident.

-Quoi, tu m'enlèves deux de me mes garçons, Harry!

-Ah, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut gronder cette fois, je n'ai rien proposé à George.

Elle se tourna successivement vers Ron et Hermione qui affichait leur ignorance dans cette affaire. Finalement, elle se tourna vers moi avec surprise:

-Je… je n'oblige personne hein? M'exclamai-je pour me défendre.

-Bien sur que non Malfoy, je voudrais bien voir le jour où tu m'obligerais à faire quelque chose! Allons y maintenant.

Harry m'attrapa la main, et pris celle de Ron de son autre main. Hermione m'attrapa l'autre main, et celle de George. Et finalement, après un dernier regard vers ce qui restait des invités, nous transplanâmes.

L'odeur d'océan, qui m'avait pris les narines un peu plus tôt dans la journée me submergea avec la même intensité. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je m'aperçus que nous étions en plein milieu de la propriété, juste entre les trois bâtiments. Je sentis Hermione me lâcher la main, et je les vis, elle, Ron et George, s'écarter de nous pour contempler les lieux:

-Merlin, Harry, c'est magnifique! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Merlin Harry, c'est gigantesque! Râla Ron.

-Ca, il faut dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, rigola George.

-Ca vous plait? Demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

-Oh, Harry, comment pourrions nous ne pas aimer cet endroit! Lui assura la jeune femme.

Au visage des deux autres, il était clair qu'ils pensaient la même chose:

-Mademoiselle, Messieurs, je vous présente notre nouvelle demeure! S'exclama Harry heureux. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de bien réfléchir, y'a-t-il une chose particulière que vous désirez dans votre maison?

-Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça?

-Fais ce que je te dis Ron.

Un lourd silence, teinté de curiosité s'abattit. Finalement, je fus le premier à parler:

-Je voudrais des cheminées.

-C'est noté, autre chose?

-Mmh, du parquet.

Plusieurs demandes se firent entendre. Puis quand nous arrivâmes à cours d'idée, Harry fis un pas en avant.

-Bien, vous êtes sur que c'est tout? Nous demanda-t-il en sortant une baguette de sa manche.

-Harry, c'est la baguette de Sur…

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais encore un troisième vœu à faire exaucer Hermione.

Harry leva ses deux mains devant lui, comme un chez d'orchestre, et les écarta brusquement. Un sourd grondement se fit entendre, et nous vîmes avec stupeur les trois demeures s'écarter les unes des autres. Quand elles furent à une distance respectable, Harry fit d'autres mouvements, et les fenêtres commencèrent à se réparer, tandis que les tuiles du toit se replaçaient toutes seules. Ensuite, les façades furent repeintes, et le lierre qui grimpait dessus fut réarrangé. Des espaces se créèrent sur les coté des maison afin d'en faire des jardins, des cheminées apparurent sur les toit, des serres se construirent, et au loin, je pus voir des anneaux de Quidditch pousser hors du sol. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, le domaine était comme neuf. Harry baissa les bras, ayant fini son œuvre. Mais je le vis vaciller, légèrement. Je m'approchai de lui pour le soutenir:

-Ca va?

-Même avec ce genre de baguette, ça fait beaucoup de magie à dépenser, me répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Des anneaux de Quidditch, hein?

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais envie de jouer.

Je lui souris. Hermione, Ron et George nous rejoignirent.

-Merci pour tous ça Harry, dit simplement Hermione.

-Ce n'est rien, bienvenu chez vous.

Il regarda la baguette qu'il avait dans les mains. Il prit la bourse qu'il portait autour du coup et mis le fin morceau de bois dedans.

-Cette baguette n'aura plus jamais aucun utilisateur désormais. Allez visiter! S'exclama-t-il ensuite. L'ameublement est un peu spartiate, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire à votre place…

George, et Ron et Hermione partirent chacun de leurs coté, et finalement, Harry, m'attrapant la main, me souffla seulement:

-Rentrons chez nous maintenant.

Draco referma le cahier qu'il était en train de lire. Il y'a quelques mois, il avait pris l'habitude d'écrire ce qu'il vivait au jour le jour, afin de ne rien oublier des précieux instants qu'il avait pu vivre. Il avait appris auprès de Harry que chaque moment était important, et que la vie était trop courte pour ne pas essayer de les garder précieusement. Toujours assis dans son bureau, le jeune homme fit tourner sa chaise pour se trouver face à la fenêtre, et en contemplant l'océan, il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ces deux fameux jours qui avait modifiés à tout jamais son existence. Noël approchait à grands pas, et comme l'avait prédis Andromeda, sa mère le passerait avec eux, Harry l'ayant faite sortir de prison sans aucune difficulté. Pour Draco, tout avait changé de façon spectaculaire, tout était devenu facile, ses deux dernières passées en tant que mangemort lui semblait à des années lumières, dorénavant. Comme l'avais voulu Harry, la vie était devenue simple. Cela faisait près de quatre mois qu'ils vivaient dans cette magnifique propriété qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de nommer "le havre", et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, tout se passait extrêmement bien avec Ron et Hermione, ils étaient même devenus amis! Dorénavant, Draco n'était plus un paria, il avait une famille, une famille qui l'aimait et qui l'acceptait totalement. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait été boire un thé au terrier, accompagné ou non par Harry. Même Ginny, ces derniers temps, semblait s'adoucir avec lui. Leurs vies coulaient simplement, sans drames, sans larmes. la plupart du temps, leur maison d'ami accueillait de nombreux visiteurs, qu'il s'agisse de George, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Andromeda et Teddy, et tout se passait merveilleusement bien. De plus, Severus avait accepté de lui faire suivre des cours particulier en potions et en sortilèges afin qu'il puisse commencer des études de médicomagie l'année suivante. Même dans le monde extérieur, celui qui existait hors de leurs bulle protectrice, le jeune homme avait été réhabilité grâce à l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Bien sur, de voir le survivant sortir main dans la main avec un Malfoy avait suscité de nombreuses controverses au début, mais Harry s'était montré inflexible dans la confiance qu'il avait en lui, et finalement, tout le monde avait fini par accepter leur relation.

Pour Harry, les choses avaient été, et étaient d'ailleurs encore, moins faciles. Le monde entier gardait les yeux braqués sur lui, bien qu'il fasse tout pour se faire oublier. Le ministère de la magie ne cessait de chercher à entrer en contact avec lui, afin de monter au monde qu'il était soutenu par le survivant. Le ministère avait même proposé à Harry de devenir chef d'une section des aurors, sans même avoir à suivre plus d'études, ce que Harry avait refusé, prétextant n'avoir en rien les qualifications pour ce travail. Draco, bien évidemment, savait que Harry avait surtout refusé parce qu'il ne voulait plus se battre, parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais verser le sang. Même si les choses se passaient bien pour eux deux, Harry restait marqué par la guerre, et avait encore beaucoup de difficultés à passer outre les traumatismes qu'il avait vécu. Mais tout de même, Draco remarquait que jour après jour, il souriait un peu plus facilement, et se détendait de plus en plus. Si seulement les monde sorcier laissait enfin Harry en paix, plutôt que de le consulter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Une légère toux sortit Draco de ses pensées. Il se retourna alors et vit Harry, dans l'encadrure de la porte, qui le regardait:

-A quoi tu penses?

-A plein de choses…

Harry s'approcha du blond et finit pas s'asseoir sur ses genoux:

-Tu penses trop.

-Je sais…

-Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je me demandais si je n'allais pas commencer à suivre les cours que Severus te donne, je crois que ça me plairait assez de devenir médicomage moi aussi.

-Bien sur, je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de t'enseigner à toi aussi.

-Les potions, tu penses vraiment? lui demanda-t-il en riant.

Draco rit à son tour. Puis il se leva en me prenant la main:

-Viens, j'étais venu te chercher pour manger!

Draco se leva, laissant Harry l'entraîner. Mais en le regardant, il se stoppa soudain, prenant réellement conscience de quelque chose qu'il savait vaguement depuis quelques mois. Harry se retourna vers lui, inquiet de son mutisme:

-Quelque chose ne vas pas?

-Je suis heureux Harry.

Harry laissa un doux sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, comprenant que Draco ne parlait pas seulement d'un contentement fugace, mais du vrai bonheur qu'il partageait ensemble.

-Moi aussi Draco.

-C'est vrai? Lui demanda celui-ci, toujours inquiet du bien-être de celui qu'il aimait.

-Dans ces circonstance, je ne pourrais pas l'être plus.

Draco sourit à son tour, Harry était aussi heureux qu'il arrivait à l'être, et c'était déjà bien, après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dû vivre. Le jeune homme embrassa doucement le survivant, il ne s'en faisait pas, avec le temps, il lui réapprendrai ce qu'était le vrai bonheur.

Voilà, c'est fini j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter!


End file.
